Révélation dans le passé !
by Loulou2a
Summary: Slash. Harry se retrouve accidentellement au temps des maraudeurs. Il va ainsi découvrir ses véritables sentiments pour une certaine personne.
1. Chapitre 1 : La détresse de Harry

Titre : Révélation dans le passé

Auteur : Loulou2a

Avertissement : Il s'agit d'un slash donc une histoire d'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe.

Homophobe s'abstenir!

Disclamer : Les persos de Harry Potter ne sont évidemment pas à moi. Comme ce n'est pas le cas, je peux seulement les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

C'est tellement dommage, j'aurais tellement aimé avoir un Sirius rien qu'à moi.

Résumé : Harry, complètement désespéré par la mort de son parrain fait son entrée en sixième année. Une dispute, la colère, un souhait et le voilà dans le passé à l'époque des maraudeurs…

BetaReadeuse: Ariani (merci de rajouter toutes les virgules XD)

Merci aussi à ma meilleur amie Hermy et à Toma2b pour leurs conseils

Note de l'auteur : Je passe mes soirées à lire des fics HP sur ce site et j'ai finalement décidé de m'y mettre moi aussi. J'écris sur un couple très mignon mais qu'on ne voit pas très souvent.

Note 2 : Pour certains noms je n'apprécie pas trop les traductions françaises alors j'ai laissé l'original comme pour Snape ( Rogue) ou les surnoms des maraudeurs: Padfoot, Prongs, Moony et Wortmail ( Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudver)

**Chapitre 1 : La détresse de Harry**

Un mois, voilà un mois que Harry Potter restait prostré chaque jour dans cette chambre, ne voulant voir ni parler à personne. Les membres de l'ordre étaient venus le chercher chez les Dursley à la fin du mois de juillet et depuis il avait passé son séjour chez la famille Weasley, enfermé nuit et jour dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son ami Ron. Il avait quitté une chambre pour une autre. Il sortait de son isolation seulement pour les repas car madame Weasley tenait à ce qu'il mange avec tout le monde. Mais Harry préférait rester seul, seul avec lui-même. Et cela depuis ce fameux jour, ce jour où tout avait basculé dans sa vie. Oui, ce jour là, il avait perdu le dernier membre de sa famille, la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui : le meilleur ami de son défunt père, son parrain, Sirius Black. Au département des mystères, Sirius avait disparu pour toujours derrière le voile. Harry ne pourrait plus jamais entendre son doux rire semblable à un aboiement de chien. Le jeune homme s'était jeté lui-même dans la gueule du loup. Son ennemi juré, Voldemort, lui avait tendu un piège et il avait foncé tête baissée. Il croyait porter secours à son parrain mais c'est ce dernier qui fut obligé de venir à son aide et qui se fit tuer lors du combat l'opposant à sa cousine Bellatrix. Harry savait que tout cela était de sa faute. Si seulement il avait été moins têtu, si seulement il avait suivi plus attentivement ses leçons d'occlumencie, il aurait pu empêcher Voldemort de lui montrer cette vision où Sirius était son prisonnier. Mais non, il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Et à cause de lui, Sirius, qui avait tant souffert, avait perdu la vie. Harry n'avait plus le goût à rien. Il revoyait sans cesse le corps de son parrain tomber et être emporté par ce maudit voile. Chaque nuit ce même cauchemar revenait, chaque nuit il revivait la mort de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Le sort continuait de s'abattre sur ce pauvre Harry. Dumbledore, qui jusqu'à présent lui avait volontairement caché la prophétie le liant au seigneur des ténèbres, en pensant qu'il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre, lui avait enfin révélé ce pourquoi les mangemorts se trouvaient au département des mystères. Harry, déjà abattu par la perte de Sirius, apprenait qu'il devait tuer Voldemort ou se faire tuer par celui-ci.

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Il devait s'agir encore de Ron et d'Hermione qui venaient le chercher pour lui faire mettre le nez dehors et le sortir de sa léthargie. Mais Harry ne leur adressa ni un mot ni un regard quand ils ouvrirent lentement la porte C'était comme s'il ne les voyait pas.

"On ne peut pas le laisser ainsi", chuchota Hermione.

"Oui mais que peut-on faire ? Il est comme ça depuis des semaines. Quand on lui parle, il ne répond pas !"

"Il déprime à cause de la mort de Sirius et c'est normal qu'il ait du chagrin mais il ne peut pas rester à se morfondre toute la journée. C'est mauvais pour lui. On dirait presque un fantôme", reprit la jeune fille.

"Je sais mais demain nous retournons à Poudlard, je suis certain qu'il ira mieux. Après tout il a toujours dit qu'il se sentait comme chez lui là bas."

"J'espère que tu as raison." Toute l'inquiétude de la jeune fille était palpable dans sa voix.

Le Poudlard Express quittait la gare de King's Cross, emportant les jeunes sorcières et sorciers. Harry avait trouvé refuge dans un compartiment vide du dernier wagon. Il avait été silencieux durant le trajet en voiture ne faisant qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête aux recommandations de Molly Weasley. En montant dans le train, il avait vite faussé compagnie à ses deux amis, qui étant préfet devaient se rendre à la réunion dans le premier wagon. Il savait qu'ils ne partiraient pas à sa recherche avant un bon moment.

Harry regardait le paysage, la tête posée contre la vitre. Il allait retourner à Poudlard, ce merveilleux château qui avait été son vrai "chez lui" depuis ses onze ans. Cependant cette année le cœur n 'y était pas. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il craignait de revenir et de faire face à son directeur. Empli de colère et de chagrin après la mort de son parrain il avait saccagé le bureau directorial. Il en voulait à son directeur de lui avoir caché cette prophétie.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur ses deux amis. Harry ne détourna pas les yeux des champs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

"Nous l'avons enfin trouvé Ron !"

"Et vieux, ça va ? On te cherche depuis un bout de temps", déclara le rouquin en s'asseyant à coté de son ami.

Harry se contenta de répondre d'un haussement d'épaules. La jeune préfète ne se laissa pas démonter par le mutisme du brun et reprit la parole une fois assise.

"J'ai trouvé cette réunion tout à fait intéressante."

"Tu plaisantes", l'interrompit Ron. "C'était d'un ennui, je n'en voyais plus la fin."

"Tu exagères toujours Ron. Tu devrais prendre ton rôle de préfet un peu plus au sérieux. De plus cette année va être très importante. Nous allons devoir choisir les matières que nous allons préparer pour les ASPIC."

"Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés et tu parles déjà des cours", l'interrompit le rouquin. "Tu ne la trouves pas un peu ennuyeuse par moment ?" Questionna t-il son ami dans une veine tentative de le faire réagir.

Harry leur adressa un bref regard et un léger "Bof" avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la végétation anglaise. Hermione commençait à désespérer. Leur ami s'était enfermé dans son chagrin et rien ne semblait capable de l'en faire sortir. Ron, qui avait de toute évidence abandonné, sortit un magazine pour s'occuper.

Le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard se déroula sans aucun incident et Hermione remercia le ciel que la bande à Malefoy ne soit pas venue les déranger. Vu l'état de Harry, elle ne savait guère comment aurait pu se terminer une nouvelle confrontation.

Le train arriva en gare et les élèves descendirent pour rejoindre les calèches conduites par les sombrals. Harry regarda les sombres créatures qui l'avaient transporté jusqu'au ministère en juin dernier. Il enviait les élèves qui ne pouvaient pas les voir. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'horreur de voir une personne mourir devant leurs yeux.

Luna Lovegood passa devant lui et le salua.

"Bonjour Harry !" Dit-elle en lui adressant un chaleureux sourire.

On ressentait de l'hésitation dans la voix de la jeune fille. Il n'était pas facile de parler à une personne en deuil. Dans ses moments, il valait sûrement mieux la laisser se remettre à son rythme. Luna s'installa dans la calèche avec Hermione et Ron. Le petit groupe fut rejoint par Neville. Il fit un petit signe de la main à Harry et s'installa à coté de Ron. Harry grimpa à son tour et vit Luna et Hermione en pleine conversation sur le programme des cours. Il aurait aimé avoir la même insouciance que ses amis mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de cette perte tragique. Sirius lui manquait terriblement. Il ne recevrait plus de hiboux de sa part, ni n'aurait la surprise de voir sa tête apparaître dans la cheminée pour lui prodiguer ses nombreux conseils. La présence d'un adulte à ses cotés qui lui avait tant manqué et qu'il avait trouvé avec Sirius avait à présent disparue. Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul. Il restait Dumbledore pour le guider, mais le mage avait perdu la confiance que lui portait le jeune homme en lui cachant ces informations d'importance capitale.

Harry descendit de l'attelage et leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. La nuit était claire et la lune à son premier quartier illuminait faiblement le lac. Devant lui se dressaient les hautes tours de son école et il suivit le flot des élèves vers les grandes portes jusqu'à la grande salle.

Les quatre tables des maisons étaient alignées et prêtes à accueillir les élèves. Harry rejoignit celle des rouges et or avec ses amis.

"Je meurs de faim", déclara Ron. "J'espère que le repas sera vite servi."

"Pas avant la répartition et l'habituel discours de Dumbledore", lui répondit Hermione.

"Heureusement qu'il est toujours très court", ajouta Neville.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs afin de découvrir le visage de leur nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du mal. Hermione qui avait suivit le regard de son ami dit.

"J'espère que cette année le professeur sera à la hauteur. Nous avons pris beaucoup de retard à cause de l'incompétence d'Ombrage."

"Oui", répondit Harry.

Hermione sourit en entendant le premier mot que Harry avait prononcé depuis longtemps.

"Je suis bien curieux de savoir qui Dumbledore aura choisi. Tant qu'il ne vient pas du ministère."

Ron ne put poursuivre car le directeur intimait au silence pour accueillir les premières années. Harry regarda les nouveaux élèves. Certains paraissaient très joyeux, d'autres impatients ou nerveux. Il y avait aussi quelques élèves effrayés de se retrouver dans cette immense salle. Le professeur McGonagall posa le choixpeau qui entama sa chanson traditionnelle de début d'année. Harry ne l'écouta qu'à moitié. Il ne suivit pas la répartition, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Le discours de Dumbledore le fit cependant revenir à la réalité quand il annonça le nom du nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. Cette nomination avait stupéfait bon nombre d'élèves. Severus Snape, le maître des potions, avait enfin obtenu le poste qu'il convoitait tant. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas lui donner ce poste. Il pouvait faire preuve de folie mais pas à ce point.

"Ce n'est pas possible", s'emporta Ron. "Dumbledore n'est pas aussi fou pour lui donner ce poste. Il est vraiment tombé sur la tête."

"Ne parles pas ainsi Ron", le corrigea Hermione. "Mais j'avoue que cette décision me surprend, mais peut être qu'il sera un bon professeur."

"C'est certain vu que les forces du mal c'est son domaine. Il doit savoir comment les combattre. Tu en penses quoi Harry ?"

Mais comme à chacune de ses questions, Ron ne reçut aucune réponse de son ami. Harry était une nouvelle fois déçu par celui qu'il considérait quelques mois plus tôt comme son mentor. Comment pouvait-il avoir nommé Snape ? Pensa t'il. Il fut dégoûté en voyant le sourire triomphant de son horrible professeur.

Les assiettes se remplirent de plats plus succulents les uns que les autres. Ayant qu'un très faible appétit après l'annonce du directeur, Harry se servit un peu de purée et une tranche de gigot d'agneau.

Les conversations allaient bon train aux différentes tables mais Harry avait hâte de pouvoir quitter toute cette agitation pour retrouver le calme de son dortoir. La préfète en chef de Gryffondor s'avança vers lui et tendit un morceau de parchemin. Il le déroula et le lit.

"De quoi il s'agit?", Le questionna Ron.

"Dumbledore veut me parler", dit Harry tout en quittant la table.

Ron le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse les portes puis se tourna vers Hermione.

"De quoi voudrait-il lui parler ?" Lui demanda-t-il.

"Il veut peut être éclaircir les choses après ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de l'année dernière. Harry et lui ne se sont pas quittés en très bons termes", répondit la préfète.

Harry parcourut les longs couloirs et se retrouva face à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur. Il regarda le morceau de parchemin où était écrit le mot de passe et le prononça à voix haute pour accéder au bureau. Dumbledore lui avait noté de l'attendre à l'intérieur. Il poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau qu'il avait saccagé quelques mois plus tôt. Il vit Fumseck sur son perchoir et se dirigea vers le phénix.

"Bonjour toi", dit-il tout en approchant sa main pour caresser l'oiseau.

Ce dernier lui répondit d'un petit cri.

"Fumseck t'a toujours très apprécié Harry", annonça le directeur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Harry ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

Le directeur s'installa dans son fauteuil et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir. Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

"Harry, tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fais venir !"

Son interlocuteur baissa la tête pour acquiescer.

"Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser pour notre dernier entretien. J'avoue avoir commis une erreur en ne te mettant pas au courant pour la prophétie", reconnut Dumbledore. "Mais malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière."

Harry approuva une fois de plus et Dumbledore lui sourit.

"Je voulais également savoir comment tu allais. L'ordre du phénix me donnait de tes nouvelles. J'ai préféré ne pas venir te voir en personne. Je sais que tu traverses des moments difficiles et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux te laisser du temps. Mais maintenant", poursuivit Dumbledore levant vers Harry un regard des plus sérieux, "tu dois aller de l'avant. La mort de Sirius a été une lourde tragédie mais tu dois t'en remettre Harry. Ton parrain n'aurait pas aimé te voir si abattu. Alors pour lui tu dois surmonter ton chagrin. Les temps s'annoncent très difficiles et dans les prochains mois nous allons tous devoir travailler ensemble pour lutter contre Voldemort. Je sais que je pourrai compter sur toi Harry."

Le directeur se leva et se plaçant derrière Harry posa une main sur son épaule.

"Tu peux aller te coucher mon garçon. Mon bureau te sera toujours ouvert si tu as besoin de me parler."

En parcourant les couloirs menant à la tour de Gryffondor Harry repensa aux paroles de Dumbledore. Il disait vrai. Son parrain n'aimerait sûrement pas le voir dans cet état. Mais quelle attitude pouvait-il bien adopter? Sa douleur était si forte. Il ne savait pas comment surmonter tout cela. Peut être que cela viendrait avec le temps…

Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il prononça le mot de passe que le directeur lui avait donné avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau. La salle commune était déserte, exception faite de ses deux amis qui apparemment l'attendaient, installés dans le fauteuil prêt de la cheminée. Ils vinrent à sa rencontre.

"Que te voulais le directeur?" demanda Ron.

"Il voulait juste me dire quelques trucs. Je suis épuisé, je vais me coucher."

Ron et Hermione regardaient leur ami disparaître dans les escaliers menant au dortoir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux du lit vint caresser le visage de Harry provoquant son réveil. Il se frotta les yeux avant de tendre la main vers sa table de nuit pour saisir ses lunettes. Il s'assit et put constater que ses camarades dormaient encore. Il pouvait voir les rideaux tirés des lits de Dean et Neville et entendre le ronflement de Seamus. Quant à Ron, après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'été dans la même chambre que lui, il parvenait à dissocier sa respiration de celle des autres. Il était donc certain, ce dernier était encore profondément endormi. Il se leva et chercha son uniforme dans sa malle avant de rejoindre la salle de bain pour une bonne douche. Sous le jet d'eau chaude il essaya de se détendre et d'oublier cet affreux cauchemar. Toujours le même qui revenait depuis la bataille au département des mystères. Il entendait d'abord les sorts fuser de toutes parts alors qu'il courait pour échapper aux Mangemorts. Puis il se retrouvait dans la salle du voile et voyait son parrain tombé à travers l'arcade, le regard tourné vers lui. Et enfin ce cri à vous glacer le sang, le cri de victoire de Voldemort. Harry se réveillait toujours à cet instant, une douleur vive provenant de sa cicatrice.

Il sortit de la salle d'eau et vit ses amis émerger de leur lit un à un. Dean lui succéda dans la salle de bain.

"Tu es déjà prêt Harry?" Lui demanda son ami Ron.

"Oui", fut la seule réponse de celui-ci qui prit son sac et quitta le dortoir sous le regard incrédule du rouquin. Il faudrait encore du temps avant qu'ils ne retrouvent leur complicité d'avant…

Harry traversa à vive allure la salle commune et gagna la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Hermione était attablée et lisait un de ses livres de cours. Elle lui fit signe quand elle le vit entrer. Il s'installa face à elle.

"Bonjour Harry!"

"Salut", lui répondit-il en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille et du porridge.

La grande salle se remplit peu à peu et les bruits de conversation remplirent l'atmosphère. Ron finit par les rejoindre et s'assit tout en maugréant.

"J'ai du attendre vingt bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir prendre ma douche. Dean ne voulait plus sortir de la salle de bain. Il tenait absolument à être impeccable, et pas pour n'importe quelle fille en plus! Pour ma petite sœur, non mais je vous jure."

"Je trouve qu'ils forment un couple assez mignon", déclara Hermione en levant son nez de son bouquin.

"Je préférerais qu'elle ne fréquente pas de garçons."

Tout en replissant son assiette Ron continuait de commenter les différentes relations de sa sœur. Selon lui, elle était bien trop jeune pour avoir autant de copains. Lui-même qui rentrait en sixième année n'avait jamais eu de petites copines. Il trouvait qu'il serait grand temps d'ailleurs d'en chercher une. Il ne fallait pas avoir honte d'être toujours célibataire à son âge. Après tout Harry n'ont plus n'avait personne et son histoire avec Cho Chang n'avait duré que le temps d'une après midi à Pré-Au-Lard. Ron engloutissait ses œufs brouillés en pensant que dès que Harry irait mieux ils pourraient ensemble se chercher des copines.

Les préfets distribuèrent les emplois du temps aux élèves qui, une fois rassasiés, quittèrent la grande salle pour rejoindre leur premier cours de l'année. Seuls les sixièmes années demeuraient encore dans la salle. Chacun devait en fonction de ses résultats aux BUSE choisir les matières qu'il allait préparer pour les ASPIC. Le professeur McGonagall, directrice des Gryffonfor rejoignit les élèves de sa maison.

"Nous allons voir ensemble les matières que chacun de vous allez poursuivre en ASPIC", annonça le professeur. "Melle Brown commençons par vous."

Lavande s'assit en bout de table face au professeur de métamorphose et après plusieurs paroles échangées rejoignit ses amis son emploi du temps à la main. Hermione passa à son tour. Au vu de ses excellents résultats elle pouvait choisir les matières qu'elle voulait. Elle prit donc métamorphose, sortilèges, botanique, défenses contre les forces du mal, potions, études de runes et arithmancie. Son emploi du temps s'avéra chargé mais Hermione était prête à travailler dur pour réussir et comptait bien obtenir un optimal à chaque matière.

L'élaboration de l'emploi du temps de Neville fut des moins faciles. En effet, le garçon avait obtenu des résultats insuffisants dans bons nombres de matières. La discussion entre le professeur et l'élève dura un petit moment. Le professeur McGonagall lui conseilla de continuer en botanique et sortilèges où il avait eu de bons résultats, décrochant même un optimal en botanique.

"Monsieur Potter", appela le professeur McGonagall, "c'est à vous!"

Harry s'avança et s'assit.

"Vous avez eu de très bons résultats avec une mention spéciale en défenses contre les forces du mal. Je vous félicite. Lors de notre entretien l'année passée vous m'aviez dit vouloir être auror et avec de telles notes, cela reste tout à fait envisageable. Vous pouvez donc poursuivre en métamorphose, sortilèges, défenses contre les forces du mal, botanique et potion."

Le professeur tapota un morceau de parchemin avec sa baguette puis tendit son nouvel emploi du temps à Harry.

"Nous avons les mêmes matières Harry, nous pourrons donc continuer à travailler ensemble", dit Ron qui revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un emploi du temps identique.

Les trois amis se rendirent à leur premier cours qui n'était autre que le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

"On ne pouvait pas mieux commencer l'année", dit Ron. "Notre premier cours est avec ce serpent."

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe où un bon nombre d'élèves attendaient déjà le professeur.

"Oh! Mais qui va là?"

Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à son ennemi de toujours, cette fouine de Draco Malefoy, escorté par ses deux acolytes de Crabbe et Goyle. Harry doutait que ses deux là aient pu poursuivre dans cette matière. Ils devaient sûrement accompagner Draco.

"Alors Potter toujours avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe et le traître à son sang?"

Le serpentard leva sa baguette vers le trio.

"Vous allez payer tous les trois. Mon père a été envoyé à Azkaban par votre faute. Vous n'allez pas faire les fiers bien longtemps. Le seigneur des ténèbres vous aura tous."

Draco se rapprocha de Harry affichant un petit rictus.

"Tu devrais être content, Potter, tu pourras ainsi rejoindre ton chien. Il a bien eu ce qu'il mérite celui-là. Mon cousin n'était qu'un traître, un moins que rien qui faisait honte à sa famille."

Harry fulmina en entendant les paroles de Draco. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler ainsi de Sirius. Déjà à bout de nerfs, il se laissa gagner par la colère et assena un crochet du droit au serpentard qui tomba à terre sous la violence du coup. Hermione était stupéfaite face au geste de son amie. Ron, de son coté, était euphorique et ne cessait de répéter des "Il l'a bien mérité". Alerté par le bruit des élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène, le professeur Snape sortit de sa salle pour voir son petit protégé à terre portant une main à sa lèvre qui saignait et Harry debout face à lui.

"Que se passe t'il ici?" Cria l'ancien maître des potions. "Potter qu'avez vous fait encore? Monsieur Malefoy comment allez-vous?" Demanda t-il en aidant Draco à se relever.

"Il m'a donné un coup de poing", rugit t'il un doigt pointé vers Harry.

"Potter! Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un petit délinquant, un trouble-fête! Vous aurez du être renvoyé de cette école depuis longtemps. Vous n'avez jamais respecté le règlement et maintenant vous vous bagarrez! J'enlève cent points à Gryffondor et vous serez en retenue tous les soirs pendant un mois."

"Mais", tenta Harry!

"Il n'y a pas de mais Potter! Vous avez dépassé les limites cette fois. Vous êtes le digne fils de votre père, arrogant, prétentieux et irrespectueux des règles tout comme lui."

"Fermez là!", Lui cria Harry. "Je vous interdis de parler ainsi de mon père!"

Harry lança un regard empli de haine à son professeur avant de prendre la fuite. Il ne pouvait en supporter plus. Son père et son parrain étaient de grands hommes qui s'étaient battus pour le bien jusqu'à la fin. Ils étaient courageux et loyaux.

Il courait à travers le château sans savoir où il allait. Il voulait juste fuir. Fuir son destin, fuir la prophétie, fuir le monde entier, fuir Voldemort. Mais surtout il voulait fuir la mort de Sirius. Au détour d'un couloir il entendit des bruits de pas. Il arrêta sa course et vit une porte sur sa droite. Après avoir utilisé le sortilège d'ouverture, il pénétra dans la pièce. Il s'agissait probablement d'une vieille salle de classe utilisée comme débarras. De drôles d'objets poussiéreux semblables à ceux qui se trouvaient sur le bureau de Dumbledore et des fioles reposaient sur des tables alignées le long du mur.

Harry essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il avait couru à vive allure à travers de nombreux couloirs. Il savait qu'il aurait des ennuis mais pour le moment cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Il était encore très remonté contre le professeur Snape et contre Draco. Mais la personne à qui il en voulait le plus à l'instant était Sirius. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné. Harry laissa toute sa peine sortir et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

"Pourquoi tu es parti Sirius? Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser. Pas toi!!!"

Dans un geste de rage il donna un grand coup dans la table devant lui. Les objets se fracassèrent sur le sol et les substances contenues dans les fioles s'écoulèrent.

"Sirius je voudrais tant que tu sois ici avec moi", hurla Harry.

Soudain une étrange lueur s'échappa des débris et vint envelopper Harry qui disparut dans un flash de lumière.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre inattendue

Titre : Révélation dans le passé

Auteur : Loulou2a

Avertissement : Il s'agit d'un slash donc une histoire d'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe.

Homophobe s'abstenir!

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi!

Note : Pour certains noms j'ai laissé les originaux comme pour Snape (Rogue) ou les surnoms des maraudeurs: Padfoot, Prongs, Moony et Wortmail (Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudver).

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre plus tôt que prévu.

**Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre inattendue**

Sirius Black, très beau jeune homme de 16 ans qui faisait craquer les filles d'un simple sourire, était en train de récurer une vieille salle de classe. Son meilleur ami, James Potter, et lui avaient réussi à écoper d'une retenue le lendemain de la rentrée. Les deux maraudeurs avaient alors battu leur propre record. Ils n'avaient, une fois de plus, pas pu s'empêcher de répondre aux provocations de leur ennemi de toujours : le serpentard Severus Snape, qu'ils se plaisaient à appeler Servilus. Si seulement le professeur McGonagall, leur directrice de maison, n'était pas passée dans ce couloir au moment où ils faisaient léviter leur camarade, il serait tranquillement en train d'échafauder des plans pour une nouvelle blague avec les autres maraudeurs. Mais au lieu de profiter de son après midi de libre, Sirius devait frotter le sol de cette salle de classe laissée à l'abandon.

Il se relevait pour souffler un peu quand un flot de lumière l'aveugla avant de disparaître pour laisser place à un jeune homme brun, les cheveux en bataille et des lunettes sur le nez. Il reconnut James.

"James, comment as-tu fais pour arriver ici ? Je croyais que tu faisais ta retenue dans la forêt avec Hagrid", s'étonna le jeune homme de la soudaine apparition de son ami.

Harry se demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il y avait eu cette lumière quand il avait crié, puis il avait ressenti la même sensation que lorsqu'il utilisait un Portoloin. Il s'était senti aspiré et tout avait tourné autour de lui. Il retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Il entendit une voix. Quelqu'un l'avait appelé James. Il remit ses lunettes en place et regarda son vis-à-vis. Il crût qu'il allait s'effondrer. Cela n'était pas croyable. Harry, déjà sous pression, se laissa emporter par l'émotion et fondit en larmes avant de se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme.

"Sirius !!!" Cria Harry.

Il s'agissait bien de son défunt parrain. Il paraissait différent, moins marqué, mais Harry l'aurait reconnu entre mille. C'était Sirius, son parrain, cet être si cher qu'il avait perdu quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'écoutait pas la petite voix dans sa tête qui se demandait le pourquoi du comment. Il serrait Sirius comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le jeune Black, quant à lui, ne comprenait plus rien. James était subitement apparu devant lui puis s'était jeté dans ses bras. Sirius posa les mains sur les épaules du jeune homme en pleurs.

"Euh, James moi aussi je t'aime mon ami, mais euh … qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive et puis d'abord que fais-tu là ?" Redemanda Sirius.

Désemparé devant la détresse de son compagnon, Sirius commença à le secouer.

"James ? Hé Prongs ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive mon vieux ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

Il écarta son ami pour le regarder et fut étonné de voir ses yeux verts. James avait toujours eu les yeux noisette.

"James !!"

Harry finit par réagir quand il entendit son parrain l'appeler par le prénom de son père. Essuyant ses larmes il croisa le regard de l'autre jeune homme.

"Sirius, c'est moi, Harry! Je ne suis pas mon père ! Je … dois être en train de rêver, tu … tu ne peux pas être là, et … on dirait que tu as pris une potion de … de rajeunissement."

Décidément Sirius ne comprenait rien à rien. Il ne connaissait pas de Harry. Ce jeune homme ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à James excepté les yeux.

"Mais …" commença Sirius. "Qui es-tu si tu n'es pas James ?"

"Harry, je suis Harry Potter, son fils. Sirius tu ne me reconnais pas? Je suis ton filleul! Tu dois être une illusion. Tu parais si jeune…"

Sirius Black avait vraiment l'impression de se trouver dans la treizième dimension. Ce jeune homme prétendait être le fils de James mais, il avait certainement leur âge, c'était donc impossible.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans la tête de Harry. Il avait devant lui un Sirius beaucoup plus jeune. Il se trouvait dans la même pièce à la différence près qu'elle était mieux rangée et les tapisseries moins miteuses. Il n'y avait qu'une explication possible. Il se trouvait dans le passé. Il avait du faire un bond de plus de vingt ans dans le temps. Il se trouvait donc à Poudlard à l'époque des maraudeurs. Cela voulait dire que ses parents étaient en vie. Il allait pouvoir les voir vivants, jeunes et plein d'insouciance. Son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois dans sa poitrine et ses larmes se remirent à couler. Sirius était complètement dérouté.

"Hé ! Harry calmes toi, ça va ! Je vais te conduire chez le directeur, il pourra sûrement t'aider", dit Sirius pour essayer de calmer son soi-disant filleul qui s'était remis à sangloter dans ses bras.

"Oui", parvint difficilement à répondre Harry. "Allons voir le professeur Dumbledore."

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent cette salle miteuse pour rejoindre le bureau directorial. Harry sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche et suivit son parrain dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Sirius était toujours aussi déconcerté par l'arrivée du jeune homme. Si ce dernier disait vrai, alors il était un voyageur temporel. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire naître en lui une grande excitation. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau et le jeune Black donna le mot de passe "Barbe à papa" pour avoir accès à l'escalier. Après avoir frappé et entendu l'invitation de Dumbledore, Sirius pénétra dans le bureau suivit de Harry. Le directeur leva son nez de ses papiers et observa les deux jeunes hommes.

"Messieurs Black et Potter, que puis-je pour vous ?" Les questionna t-il.

Sirius s'avança pour répondre au professeur Dumbledore.

"Professeur, j'étais en train de faire ma retenue quand ce jeune homme est apparu. Il dit être le fils de James. Cela voudrait dire qu'il vient du futur. Est ce possible ?"

Dumbledore fut étonné par les propos du Gryffondor, mais après avoir bien observé le jeune homme derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, il devait reconnaître qu'il ne s'agissait guère de James Potter. Il fit signe à Harry de se rapprocher.

"Alors jeune homme qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous ? Vous ressemblez beaucoup à un élève de cette école."

Harry savait qu'il aurait besoin de l'aide de son mentor, il se décida donc à tout lui avouer.

"Je m'appelle Harry James Potter, je suis le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans, je ….."

"Quoi ? James va avoir un fils avec Evans, ouahhh, lui qui désespérait qu'elle s'intéresse un jour à lui! C'est super!" L'interrompit Sirius Black qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se réjouir à cette nouvelle. Il s'excusa de cette interruption quand il vit les deux regards posés sur lui.

"Je suis rentré hier en sixième année dans cette école. Nous étions le 1 septembre 1996", poursuivit Harry.

"Je vois, je vois", lui répondit Dumbledore. "Vous venez donc du futur. Je suis curieux de savoir comment vous avez réussi à remonter le temps."

"A vrai dire je l'ignore professeur", rétorqua Harry. "Je m'étais encore attrapé avec Malefoy et j'avais besoin…"

"Malefoy ?" S'étonna de nouveau son parrain. "Ne me dis pas que c'est le rejeton de Lucius et de ma cousine Narcissa."

"Malheureusement oui !" Puis se retournant vers le directeur il continua. "J'avais besoin de m'isoler et je suis rentré dans une vieille salle de classe remplie de drôles d'objets et de potions. J'étais énervé et j'ai tout jeté à terre en criant. C'est alors qu'une lumière m'a ébloui. La seconde d'après je me retrouvais face à Sirius."

Harry ne donna pas les raisons de sa colère. Il ne pouvait pas dire devant son parrain que celui-ci allait mourir dans le futur.

"Bien. Ne m'en dites pas plus. Un objet parmi ceux que vous avez brisé ou un mélange des potions doivent être responsable de ce bond dans le temps. Je vais faire des recherches. Pendant ce temps, vous resterez ici pour poursuivre vos études."

Harry n'en croyait pas sa chance. Il allait aller en cours avec ses parents. Il se retint de sauter de joie. Les paroles de Dumbledore le firent revenir à la réalité.

"Bien entendu, aucun élève ne devra connaître votre véritable identité. Cela pourrait mettre en péril le futur. Vous ne devez rien révéler."

Harry ne voyait pas comment le futur pourrait être pire et cela aurait été fabuleux de pouvoir le changer. Il aimerait tant que ses parents ne soient pas morts, qu'ils ne soient pas trahis par ce sale rat. Harry s'arrêta là dans ses pensées en réalisant que Peter était en ce moment même à Poudlard. Il allait le rencontrer. Peter, le traître, était encore l'ami des maraudeurs à cette époque. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se retenir de l'étrangler en le voyant. Cela serait dur mais il devrait prendre sur lui pour ne pas parler du futur.

"Nous allons également changer votre apparence", poursuivit le directeur. "Vous ressemblez trop à votre père."

A ses mots il agita sa baguette en direction de Harry puis conjura un miroir qu'il lui tendit. Harry vit sa nouvelle tête. Ses cheveux à présent blond, avaient légèrement poussé mais restaient toujours autant ébouriffés. Derrière ses lunettes, il vit des yeux bleu clair. Sa cicatrice, quant à elle, était toujours là mais heureusement dissimulée par une mèche de cheveux.

"Il s'agit d'un sortilège d'illusion très puissant, seuls Monsieur Black ici présent et moi-même verront votre véritable apparence. Vous serez présenté ce soir sous le nom de Harvey Porter. Le choixpeau vous répartira…"

"Mais je suis à Gryffondor professeur !" Le coupa Harry.

"Je suis désolé Monsieur Potter mais cela serait suspect si vous n'étiez pas réparti comme tout le monde. Nous allons voir ensemble les détails concernant votre nouvelle identité."

Sirius, qui s'était assis entre temps dans un fauteuil face au directeur, écoutait attentivement ce dernier raconter à Harry sa nouvelle histoire. Une fois tout éclairci, il se tourna vers lui.

"Naturellement Monsieur Black, vous ne devrez parler de cela à personne. Personne ne doit apprendre pour Harry et surtout pas Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Evans. Serez vous capable de garder un tel secret ?" le questionna Dumbledore d'un petit sourire.

"Bien sur professeur", rétorqua immédiatement Sirius.

"Bien tout est réglé. Monsieur Black je compte sur vous pour veiller sur votre filleul. Le dîner a du être servi, vous pouvez aller dans la grande salle. Harry attendez ici je vais aller avertir le professeur McGonagall de votre venue."

Sirius se leva et se tourna vers Harry, un sourire rayonnant trônant sur son visage. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en voyant un Sirius si séduisant.

"On se voit plus tard Harry, je suis certain que tu seras réparti à Gryffondor. Je te présenterais ton père, ainsi que Remus et Peter."

Harry grimaça au nom du rat mais sourit à son parrain et le regarda quitter le bureau en compagnie du directeur. A présent seul, Harry repensa à cette rencontre. Lui qui croyait ne jamais plus revoir son parrain, s'était retrouvé devant un Sirius jeune, plein de vie dont le visage ne reflétait pas treize années d'emprisonnement. Il retrouvait le Sirius qu'il avait vu dans la pensine. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment du Sirius qu'il avait connu, mais il était tellement heureux de le revoir. Et d'ici quelques minutes, il allait le retrouver ainsi que ses parents. Il ressentait une grande excitation mais également de l'appréhension. Il espérait ne pas être déçu par son père comme il l'avait été dans le souvenir de Snape. Il espérait tant devenir son ami et, pourquoi pas, se mesurer à lui au Quidditch. Son rêve était sur le point de se réaliser…


	3. Chapitre 3 : Première soirée

Titre : Révélation dans le passé

Auteur : Loulou2a

Avertissement : Il s'agit d'un slash donc une histoire d'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe.

Homophobe s'abstenir!

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi!

Note : Ma meilleure amie n'a pas eu le temps de corriger ce chapitre mais je le poste quand même. Quand elle l'aura corrigé je mettrais la nouvelle version en ligne.

**Chapitre 3 : Première soirée**

Harry attendait de faire son entrée dans la grande salle, accompagné du professeur McGonagall, qui avait été mise au courant de sa situation. Il tentait de calmer son impatience en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il reconnaissait cette pièce. Six ans auparavant, il avait vécu la même attente. Mais cette fois ci, son cœur battait plus vite. Juste derrière ce mur, se trouvaient les personnes qu'ils aiment le plus et qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître. Il suivit son professeur de métamorphose qui lui fit signe et entendit la voix du directeur qui était en train d'annoncer aux élèves la venue d'un nouvel élève. Un brouhaha se fit entendre à cette nouvelle. Les élèves étaient curieux de l'arrivée d'un étudiant un jour après la rentrée et surtout, en milieu de scolarité. Dumbledore fit silence en donnant une explication sur le transfert de Monsieur Porter.

Harry entra enfin dans la grande salle qui était telle qu'il la connaissait et vit tous les regards sur lui. Il était habitué, depuis le jour où il avait appris sa nature de sorcier à être le centre de l'attention générale. Il avança vers la table des professeurs devant laquelle le tabouret sur lequel reposait le choixpeau avait déjà été installé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des rouges et or et reconnut sans difficulté le groupe des maraudeurs. Son cœur manqua un battement quand Sirius lui adressa un clin d'œil. Puis il le vit. Son père était là, assis à coté de Sirius. Il le fixait comme tous les élèves. Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Il respira un grand coup pour ne pas fondre comme une madeleine. Comme il avait pu le constater dans le souvenir de Snape, leur ressemblance était indiscutable. Il vit également Remus qui discutait avec un autre élève. Puis un peu plus loin, elle était là, elle aussi, avec sa ravissante chevelure rousse. Elle était si belle. Harry aurait tant aimé se jeter dans ses bras pour connaître enfin l'étreinte de sa mère.

Le professeur McGonagall le fit s'installer sur le tabouret et posa le vieux chapeau rapiécé sur sa tête. Comme la première fois il entendit une voix dans sa tête.

_"Ah! Je vois, tu es un voyageur temporel." _

_"Oui"_, lui répondit Harry, _"et je suis aussi un Gryffondor !"_

_"Tu as pourtant toutes les qualités pour être à Serpentard jeune homme !"_

_"Je ne veux pas être à Serpentard, je veux être avec mes parents, Sirius et Remus."_

_"Si tel est ton souhait"_, reprit le choixpeau avant de crier le nom de la maison des Lions.

Harry se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor où Sirius lui faisait signe de les rejoindre. Il fit pousser un autre élève pour laisser de la place à son filleul. Harry se tenait devant son parrain et son père. L'émotion était tellement forte que ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à le porter, il s'assit au coté de son parrain qui commença les présentations bien que Harry connaisse déjà la petite bande.

"Harvey je te présente mes amis, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow", dit-il en désignant chacun d'eux.

Harry fit un sourire à son père et à Remus mais n'adressa aucun regard au rat qui était déjà en train de dévorer les plats qui étaient apparus sur la table. Tout en se servant, Harry écoutait son parrain narrer leur rencontre aux deux autres. Il parlait d'un jeune garçon perdu dans les méandres du château et du preux Sirius, qui tel un chevalier était venu à son secours. Harry sourit à la façon dont son parrain racontait leur soi-disant rencontre. Il put constater qu'il ne manquait pas d'imagination. Et puis, il y avait tant de vie dans ses yeux, ses beaux yeux gris bleu. Harry avait du mal à les reconnaître. Son regard était si pétillant, envolé la tristesse. On pouvait y lire tant de malice. Harry se surprit à fixer son parrain plus qu'il ne l'aurait du et reporta alors son attention sur le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille. Son père riait aux mimiques de Sirius. L'atmosphère était si détendue… Harry, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se sentait bien.

"Oh! Voilà ma bien aimée qui vient me voir!" Annonça James en pointant du doigt la jolie rousse qui venait à leur rencontre.

Sa mère s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui lança un regard noir.

"Ne rêves pas Potter, je ne viens sûrement pas pour toi et tes beaux yeux!" Se tournant vers Harry elle poursuivit. "Harvey, je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous. Si tu as le moindre problème tu peux venir me voir. Je suis préfète et je serais ravie de t'aider."

Elle affichait un si doux sourire que le cœur de Harry se remplit de joie. Il pouvait remarquer que sa mère jouait son rôle de préfète à la perfection.

"Par contre si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis tu devrais surveiller tes fréquentations", rajouta t-elle en désignant les maraudeurs.

"Ma Lily, tes paroles me brisent le cœur!" Dit James prêt à fondre en larmes. "Il n'y pas meilleure fréquentation que les maraudeurs."

"Si on veut passer son année en retenue, c'est certain", répondit durement Lily.

Harry assistait stupéfait à cet échange de propos entre ses parents. Il pouvait ressentir du mépris dans les paroles de Lily. Comme il avait pu le constater l'année passée, dans la pensine de son professeur de potions, ses parents ne s'entendaient pas. Sirius et Remus lui avaient raconté qu'ils n'avaient commencé à se fréquenter qu'en début de septième année. Harry devait donc assister impuissant aux disputes de son père et sa mère.

La préfète, après avoir éconduit pour la énième fois les avances de James, retourna à sa place. Harry la regarda s'éloigner puis entama son repas. James parlait avec Sirius de son nouvel échec avec la jolie rousse, mais ne désespérait pas de parvenir un jour à la séduire.

Le reste du dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Harry suivait la conversation entre Sirius et James et échangea quelques mots avec Remus qui lui expliquait brièvement le fonctionnement de l'école.

Harry essayait d'ignorer la présence de Peter. Comment pouvait il rigoler ainsi avec eux et les trahir quelques année plus tard? Il fulminait et se retenait de lui sauter dessus. Il finit néanmoins par se calmer quand son père se leva de table.

"Allons-y!" Dit James.

Les trois autres maraudeurs firent de même. Sirius se tourna vers Harry.

"Viens Harvey! Nous montons dans notre dortoir. Ton lit a dû être installé."

Les maraudeurs plus Harry rejoignirent la tour de Gryffondor et le dortoir des garçons de sixième année où un lit à baldaquin avait été rajouté.

"Dumbledore a fait porter ta malle," annonça Sirius en montrant le bagage au pied du lit.

Harry avait pour seules affaires son sac de cours qui était sur le lit. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué qu'il lui ferait parvenir tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Il s'agenouilla et ouvrit la malle. Il y trouva des affaires de cours, des uniformes de rechange et des vêtements.

"Dumbledore a pensé à tout!" Lui dit tout bas Sirius, accroupi à ses cotés.

Harry lui sourit et se releva pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il observa le dortoir qui n'avait pas changé avec le temps. Remus s'était installé à son bureau, un livre entre les mains. Peter devait être en train de lire un magazine. Harry ne s'attarda pas sur lui. Il sentait la rage montée en lui dès qu'il le voyait ou entendait sa voix.

"Ca doit te faire drôle de te retrouver ici", déclara James. "Tu faisais comment pour étudier chez toi?"

Dumbledore avait expliqué aux élèves avant le dîner que Harry avait étudié chez lui avec un professeur particulier. Suite au départ de ce dernier, ses parents avaient pris la décision de l'envoyer dans la meilleure école de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. Ils l'avaient donc inscrit à Poudlard. Dumbledore lui avait dit tout ce dont il aurait besoin de savoir pour répondre aux éventuelles questions de ses camarades.

"Je n'étais pas seul à prendre des cours particuliers. J'étais avec mes amis Ron et Hermione. Un précepteur venait chaque jour pour nous faire cours, mais nous travaillons la plupart du temps seuls avec nos livres", répondit Harry, répétant mots pour mots les paroles de Dumbledore.

"Tes amis, ils sont où maintenant?" Demanda James curieux. Il trouvait l'histoire de ce garçon très étrange. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'élève prenant des cours particuliers, et cela même parmi les riches familles de sorciers. Il était au contraire, prestigieux, de venir étudier à Poudlard.

Harry savait que son père ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir eu les réponses à toutes ses questions. Il n'avait jamais été un très bon menteur. La situation allait devenir compliquée. Son père ne devait rien découvrir sur sa véritable identité, Dumbledore avait très clair là dessus.

"Harvey, tu veux faire une partie d'échec?" Proposa Sirius pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Harry ressentit un grand élan d'affectation pour son futur parrain. Il s'empressa d'accepter pour échapper à l'interrogatoire de son père. Ils installèrent l'échiquier. Harry hérita des pièces blanches et Sirius des noirs. James s'assit sur son lit pour suivre le jeu. Peter en fit de même.

"Tu connais la version sorcier?" Interrogea Sirius.

"Bien sur", répondit Harry. "J'y joue très souvent avec mon ami Ron."

La partie dura un bon moment et était très serrée. Chaque coup était sérieusement réfléchit. Remus abandonna sa lecture pour les regarder jouer. Il trouvait le nouveau très doué pour parvenir à tenir si longtemps face à un jouer comme Sirius.

Harry prit le deuxième cavalier de Sirius mais perdit sa tour au coup suivant. Quelques coups plus tard Sirius était en position favorable et c'est en se levant, un grand sourire affiché sur son visage qu'il annonça.

"Echec et Mat!"

"Enfin fini", dit James en soufflant. " Je n'en voyais plus la fin. Vous réfléchissez trop quand vous jouez."

"C'est bien pour ça que tu ne gagnes jamais, tu ne réfléchis pas assez." Déclara Sirius.

"Je préfère l'action à la réflexion. Voilà tout!"

"Ne cherche pas d'excuse, tu n'es pas doué, c'est tout!" Reprit Sirius puis se tournant vers Harry. " Très belle partie Harvey, tu as failli m'avoir", admit-il.

"Oui il s'en est fallu de peu," dit Harry qui rangeait le plateau de jeu avec l'aide son parrain.

Remus avait filé dans la salle de bain et Peter baillait en s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

"On devrait peut être aller se coucher, il est déjà tard!"

"Eh Oui! Si Peter n'a pas toutes ses heures de sommeil il ne sera pas en forme pour une nouvelle journée de cours." Annonça James en imitant un Peter endormi.

"En plus tu ne pourras pas copier sur nous, nous n'avons plus les mêmes options. Tu vas devoir suivre en cours et prendre des notes." Poursuivit Sirius.

"Harvey, as-tu vu avec le professeur McGonagall les matières que tu allais préparer pour les ASPIC?" Demanda Remus qui sortait de la salle de bain en pyjama.

"Non pas encore. _En tout cas pas à cette époque_", pensa t'il.

"Elle va t'aider à choisir en fonction de tes notes aux buses." Informa le préfet.

"J'espère qu'on aura les mêmes cours", dit Sirius.

Harry espérait également qu'il pourrait suivre ses cours avec son père et son parrain. Cela lui permettrait de passer davantage de temps avec eux.

"Bon, maintenant tout le monde au lit!"Ordonna Remus d'une voix qu'il espérait autoritaire.

"Hou là, Remus le préfet à parler, nous devons obéir."

"Tout à fait mon ami", reprit Sirius. "Après tout nous ne voulons pas subir les foudres de notre préfet."

"Oui, il peut être si sévère notre petit Remus!" Poursuivit James en imitant un Remus au regard dur.

"Il a exactement ce regard qui dit maintenant vous avez dépassé les limites!"

"On ferait mieux de se méfier!"

"Je suis entièrement de ton avis mon ami!"

Harry était si heureux de voir la complicité qu'il y avait entre ces deux là. Peter qui devait être habitué à ce genre de numéro entre les deux amis, était déjà au lit, prêt à ronfler. Remus, quant à lui écoutait Sirius et James les mains posées sur les hanches.

"Je crois que nous l'avons fâché," déclara Sirius.

"Tout juste, Auguste"

"Euh! Moi c'est Sirius!"

"Vous n'avez pas un peu fini tous les deux!" Intervint Remus qui se mettait au lit.

"Bon, pas la peine de lutter, notre Remus a encore gagné." Admit James.

"Oui, il ne nous reste plus qu'à obéir gentiment et à nous mettre au lit. Bonne nuit mes frères, bonne nuit Harvey", dit Sirius de manière théâtrale avant de se glisser entre ses draps.

James gagna également son lit. Harry était souriant après avoir assisté à cette scène. Il enfila son pyjama, retira ses lunettes, tira les rideaux rouges et se coucha.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un voile qui flottait au milieu d'une arcade, un corps qui tombait, des cris qui résonnaient et une voix, une voix glaciale comme la mort.

Harry se réveilla en sueur, sa cicatrice le brûlant. Il s'assit pour tenter de se calmer. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Il prit ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit. Il se sentait étouffé, oppressé. Il tira délicatement les rideaux du lit et jeta un coup d'œil aux occupants du dortoir. Il pouvait entendre des respirations régulières et des ronflements. Les maraudeurs étaient toujours endormis. Il se leva et enfila ses pantoufles. Il avança à pas légers jusqu'à la porte et descendit sans bruit dans la salle commune, déserte à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil. Il avait besoin de respirer. La douleur émanant de sa cicatrice s'était atténuée.

Il plia ses genoux qu'il ramena contre son torse et appuya sa tête dessus. Il essayait de chasser ses horribles images, en vain. Le voile, Sirius puis Voldemort. Toujours les mêmes. Des larmes menaçaient de couler. Il se sentait si las.

"Harry?"

L'interpellé releva la tête pour voir son parrain venir vers lui. Il essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

"J'ai entendu des cris. Tu as fait un cauchemar?"

Sirius s'assit dans le fauteuil face à son filleul. Harry croisa son regard rapidement avant de baisser la tête.

"Je…", tenta de répondre Harry.

Evidemment il ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne pouvait pas révéler à son parrain la raison de sa présence dans la salle commune à cette heure de la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas raconter son cauchemar, car l'objet de celui-ci n'était autre que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

"Pourquoi tu parais si triste Harry?" Le questionna de nouveau Sirius. "Il y a un voile de tristesse devant tes yeux."

Harry ne sut que répondre. Son parrain avait raison, mais il était ainsi depuis la mort de ce dernier dans le futur. Il était heureux d'avoir pu rencontrer les maraudeurs, de discuter avec un Sirius jeune et plein de vie, mais son cauchemar venait de le faire revenir à la réalité. Il ne pouvait parvenir à surmonter la mort de Sirius, il la revivait chaque nuit dans ses cauchemars.

"Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez toi?" Demanda Sirius. "Tes amis Ron et Hermione, tu les reverras bientôt." Puis levant les bras vers le ciel Sirius déclara. "J'ai compris! C'est ta petite amie qui te manque! C'est pour cela que tu parais si triste!"

Harry sourit faiblement à la très mauvaise déduction de son parrain.

"Je n'ai pas de petite amie", répondit Harry d'une voix plus éteinte qu'il ne l'aurait voulue.

"Oh!" S'étonna Sirius. "Tu dois quand même avoir du succès. Après tout, tu es aussi séduisant que ton père et tu possèdes les beaux yeux émeraude de la tigresse."

Harry eut un pincement au cœur et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en entendant Sirius dire qu'il était beau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ces simples paroles le faisaient réagir ainsi.

Le silence s'installa. Sirius, de son coté, ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voyait bien que Harry était préoccupé, mais celui-ci, de toute évidence, ne voulait pas lui en parler. Quant à Harry, il aurait aimé se confier à Sirius mais il ne devait rien révéler sur le futur. Il ne pouvait donc pas expliquer les raisons de sa mélancolie.

Sirius réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour faire sortir Harry de son mutisme. Ce silence devenait pesant.

"Je sais que tu ne dois rien dire sur le futur", dit Sirius après quelques minutes. "Mais il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir."

Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard d'acier de Sirius. Il ignora l'augmentation de son rythme cardiaque.

"Est-ce que je suis un bon parrain?" Demanda Sirius, un sourire affiché sur son visage.

"Le meilleur!"

"Il ne pouvait en être autrement," rétorqua Sirius d'une voix assurée.

Harry se sentit soudain mieux. La présence de Sirius avait réussi à l'apaiser. Il était, à présent, plus détendu.

"Je suppose que tu as entendu parler des exploits des maraudeurs?" Questionna de nouveau Sirius.

"Oui, j'ai eu vent de plusieurs de vos méfaits." Répondit Harry dont le visage était devenu rayonnant. "Mais certains n'ont pas encore eu lieu."

"Tu sais que nous sommes des animagi depuis l'année dernière?"

"Oui. Je crois même qu'il s'agit de votre plus grand exploit."

"En effet, il nous a fallu beaucoup travailler", admit Sirius. "Des heures passées à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque alors que je déteste cet endroit."

Sirius se mit à raconter à Harry comment il avait eu l'idée des animagi. Il lui expliqua les difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontrées. Alors qu'il en était à la description du processus de métamorphose, il remarqua que Harry ne cessait de bailler.

"Il est temps de se remettre au lit", déclara Sirius. "Demain est ton premier jour, tu dois être en forme."

Harry acquiesça et se leva. Sirius se tenait face à lui.

"On poursuivra cette discussion plus tard."

Harry et Sirius étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux de Sirius ancrés dans ceux de son filleul. Harry se sentit soudain comme paralysé.

"Tes yeux ne sont plus emplis de tristesse. Ils sont plus beaux ainsi. Je préfère te voir sourire." Dit Sirius avant de s'écarter de Harry et de prendre la direction des escaliers menant au dortoir.

Harry resta interdit après les paroles de son parrain. Il le suivit un instant du regard avant de grimper à son tour les marches. Il pénétra dans son dortoir et vit le jeune homme prêt à se mettre au lit. Il lui sourit.

"Bonne nuit Harry!"

Harry lui répondit en retour et se coucha après avoir tiré les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Sirius et son visage s'illumina. Il s'entendait à merveille avec le jeune homme. Il revoyait les incroyables yeux acier de Sirius et son sourire charmeur. Sur cette agréable vision il s'endormit, et ne fit plus aucun cauchemar de la nuit.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Journée avec les maraudeurs

Auteur : Loulou2a

Avertissement : Cette histoire implique une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes!

Homophobes s'abstenir !

Disclamer : Les persos de Harry Potter appartiennent à la grande J.K Rowling

Note : Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour les fans de Harry Potter avec la sortie du film "Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix"

**Chapitre 4 : Une journée avec les maraudeurs**

Un cri résonna dans le dortoir, le cri de James Potter, jeune homme de seize ans, aux cheveux toujours en bataille et aux yeux noisette. Le jeune Potter avait une très bonne raison de crier en ce début de matinée. En effet, son meilleur ami, le jeune Sirius Black, lui avait préparé un réveil des plus mouillés comme on pouvait le dire. Alors que James, était une fois de plus en train de rêver de la douce et jolie Evans, la femme de sa vie, selon ses dires, son ami n'avait trouvé mieux que de le faire sortir brusquement de ses songes en lui versant un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. D'après Sirius, rien ne valait mieux qu'une bonne douche froide pour faire revenir son ami à la réalité et mettre fin à ses gémissements, qu'on pouvait entendre aisément dans le dortoir quand ce dernier rêvait de la préfète.

Voilà pourquoi, quand Harry, réveillé par les hurlements de son père, ouvrit les yeux et mit ses lunettes, il vit celui-ci courir après son parrain, baguette en main, criant divers sortilèges pour se venger.

"Sirius Black, tu ne perds rien pour attendre! J'étais en train de faire un merveilleux rêve!" Beuglait James après avoir lancé un énième sortilège qui manqua de peu le dos de son ami.

"James, je voulais seulement épargner tes pauvres camarades ici présents, qui chaque matin doivent t'entendre soupirer au sujet de ta Lily, qui je te ferais dire, n'est pas encore tienne!" Se défendit le jeune Black tout en courant à travers le dortoir pour éviter de recevoir un sortilège de bloque-jambe ou bien de furoncles.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi nous sommes épargnés si nous sommes réveillés par vos cris et vos chamailleries quotidiennes plus que puériles", déplora Remus, se glissant hors de ses draps.

"Ah! Mon cher Remus, tu es trop sérieux pour ton propre bien. Profites des joies de partager un dortoir avec tes amis!" Reprit Sirius en lui envoyant un oreiller en pleine tête.

"Quand allez-vous enfin cesser ces gamineries!" Dit Remus qui attrapa au vol le coussin de Sirius et se saisit du sien pour le lui envoyer.

"Eh! Les mecs pas de bataille d'oreiller sans moi!" Déclara James en se jetant sur le lit de Remus pour saisir un autre coussin.

Sirius se prit ainsi deux coussins en pleine tête et s'effondra sur son lit.

"C'est pas juste, vous êtes à deux contre moi! Harvey, viens m'aider!" Dit-il en se tournant vers son filleul un grand sourire sur les lèvres. "Nous allons les massacrer."

Harry avait assisté, sans y participer, au début de la bataille. Il aimait ce genre d'ambiance au réveil. Il lui était arrivé bon nombre de fois, par le passé, d'être réveillé ou de réveiller un camarade de cette façon. Il avait passé de bons moments avec ses amis Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville. Et à présent, il se sentait heureux de pouvoir voir son père et Sirius rire et s'amuser. Il sourit à l'appel de Sirius et s'extirpa de ses draps. Il prit un de ses coussins et se joignit à son parain.

"Tu choisis quel camp Peter?" Interrogea James.

Un bruit sourd lui répondit. De toute évidence, Peter préférait profiter de son lit encore quelques minutes.

"Bon, alors ce sera vous deux contre Remus et moi!" Annonça James en direction de Sirius et Harry. "A l'attaque!"

Il s'ensuivit une véritable bataille dans le dortoir avec des coussins volant dans tous les sens. Le camp de Harry et Sirius était replié derrière le lit de ce dernier. L'usage de la magie avait permis de transformer les coussins en de vrais projectiles qui fonçaient sur leur cible. Les oreillers s'étaient de nombreuses fois décousus, répandant leurs plumes dans le dortoir, mais grâce au sortilège de réparation le combat reprenait rapidement.

Harry n'avait pas autant rit depuis longtemps. Il avait reçu plusieurs coussins sur la tête, dans le dos ou le ventre et s'était retrouvé assaillis à plusieurs reprises mais à cet instant il se sentait heureux. Il avait la chance de partager un moment inoubliable avec les maraudeurs. Il ne ressentait plus de tristesse. Il profitait du moment présent et s'amusait comme tout adolescent de son âge.

La bataille se termina une bonne demi-heure plus tard, les quatre camarades couchés hilares sur leur lit tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

"C'était un très beau combat, et une belle victoire." Proclama Sirius.

"Attends une minute!" Le reprit James. "Ce n'est pas toi qui as gagné!"

"Euh! Tu t'es pourtant écroulé sur le lit après avoir reçu un coussin en pleine face."

"Mais Remus ne t'a pas loupé quelques secondes après."

"Vous n'allez pas recommencer vos chamailleries."Les interrompit Remus en se levant. "Si on ne veut pas arriver en retard, il serait temps d'aller se préparer."

Joignant le geste à la parole, le préfet se rendit dans la salle de bain. Harry se leva à son tour et chercha son uniforme et des affaires de toilettes dans sa malle.

"Alors Harvey, tu ne pouvais pas t'amuser comme ça chez toi!"

"Non", répondit Harry à son père.

"Tu vas voir", le coupa Sirius, "on va te faire profiter de toutes les joies de partager un dortoir."

Harry était content que son parrain l'intègre si facilement à leur groupe. James, de son coté, était plus réservé au sujet de l'intégration du nouveau. Les maraudeurs formaient un cercle très fermé. Ils partageaient, depuis maintenant cinq ans, beaucoup de secrets, tels que la condition de Remus ou leur forme animagi. Bien que le nouvel élève, au premier abord paraisse sympathique, ils ne pouvaient pas le faire entrer aussi facilement de leur bande. De plus, leurs excursions nocturnes dans le château, leurs fêtes improvisées ou leur préparation de blagues allaient fortement être compromis avec la présence d'un autre garçon dans le dortoir. Ils ne savaient rien de lui après tout. Il était très secret sur sa vie. Son ami Sirius, quant à lui avait l'air de l'avoir vite adopté et le faisait participer à leurs jeux. Sirius n'était pas du genre à se lier facilement à quelqu'un mais il avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Harvey. James préférait, de toute façon, réserver son jugement et, tout du moins pour le moment, garder une certaine distance. Il aurait l'occasion de vite découvrir s'il pouvait faire confiance à ce nouvel élève.

Les garçons, avec Peter qui avait fini par sortir de son lit, s'étaient succédés à la salle de bain et gagnaient la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Harry s'était assis avec les maraudeurs. Il prit un consistant petit déjeuner pour cette première journée de cours dans le passé. Un élève de sa maison lui porta un petit mot du professeur McGonagall qui voulait le voir à la fin du repas.

La salle se vida petit à petit. Peter avait toujours le nez dans son assiette. James, Remus et Sirius se levèrent.

"Wortmail! Tu as assez mangé. Tu vas être en retard en divination." Le prévint Sirius. Puis se tournant vers Harry. "On se retrouve en cours de sortilèges!"

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs ou l'attendait sa directrice de maison. Il lui dit les matières qu'il avait choisies à son époque et obtint son nouvel emploi du temps. Il sortit de la grande salle et prit la direction du cours d'enchantement. Arrivé dans le couloir, il vit une certaine agitation. Il vit son père et Sirius qui faisaient face à un autre élève. Il reconnut son futur professeur de potions, Severus Snape. Il était tout aussi maigre et pâle que dans son souvenir. Ses cheveux étaient longs et gras. Il tenait fermement sa baguette pour tenir tête à ses deux assaillants.

Sirius et James, avaient de toute évidence, provoqués une nouvelle fois, leur ennemi juré. Après avoir visité le souvenir de Snape, Harry avait trouvé leurs agissements très puérils. Ils s'en prenaient sans cesse au Serpentard. Remus, comme à son habitude assistait à leur échange sans mot dire.

Une tornade rousse déferla et se posta entre les trois perturbateurs.

"Ce n'est pas un peu fini ces affrontements dans le couloir!" Gronda Lily, puis se tournant vers les deux Gryffondors. "Notre maison a suffisamment perdu de points par votre faute. Grandissez un peu! Et pas la peine de faire ce regard innocent Potter, tu n'es qu'un gamin insolent et prétentieux!" Lança t-elle à James qui prit les paroles de la préfète comme un coup de fouet.

"Toujours besoin d'une Sang-de-Bourbe pour te sauver Potter!" Déclara Severus, un petit rictus affiché sur son visage blême.

"C'est plutôt toi qui devrais te réjouir de son intervention, elle vient de t'éviter une nouvelle humiliation mais ce n'est que partie remise, on…."

James fut interrompu par l'arrivée du petit professeur de sortilèges.

"Entrez!" Dit-il à l'intention des élèves.

Le calme revint dans le couloir et les élèves des quatre maisons pénétrèrent dans leur salle de cours. James et Sirius choisirent une place au dernier rang. Harry laissa ses camarades s'installer avant de rejoindre une place libre au coté d'un élève de Serdaigle.

Le professeur passa la première heure de cours à expliquer le programme de l'année. A ce stade de leur scolarité, les sorciers devaient apprendre l'usage des sortilèges informulés. La seconde partie du cours fut destinée à quelques révisions.

"Les cours vont être intéressants cette année", dit James en sortant de la salle en compagnie de Sirius et Remus.

"J'ai vraiment hâte d'étudier les sortilèges informulés. Ils vont nous être très utiles", poursuivit Sirius.

"Pour des mauvais coups malheureusement", le reprit Remus. " J'ai un cours de Runes maintenant", ajouta t-il en quittant ses amis au détour d'un couloir.

"Ok, Rem, on se retrouve au déjeuner", dit Sirius. "Où est Harvey?" Demanda t-il en se retournant pour chercher du regard le nouvel élève.

"Laisse le Padfoot! Pourquoi veux tu toujours qu'il vienne avec nous?" Le questionna James passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Harry … euh Harvey est nouveau ici, il ne connaît personne. C'est normal d'être sympa avec lui. Et puis, je le trouve cool, je suis sure qu'il ferait un excellent maraudeur."

"Peut-être!" Répondit James. "Mais on ne le connaît pas suffisamment."

"Donnes lui une chance, Prongs!" Reprit Sirius. "Hé! Harvey!" Appela t-il son filleul qui sortait à cet instant de la salle de classe. "Tu viens avec nous!"

Harry entendit son parrain l'interpeller et le rejoignit, lui et son père au bout du couloir.

"Nous avons une heure de libre." Lança Sirius. "On pourrait aller voir Hagrid!" Proposa t-il.

"J'ai déjà passé toute ma soirée d'hier en retenue avec lui", dit James.

"Oui, mais Harvey aurait peur être envie de rencontrer le garde-chasse de Poudlard. C'est un homme impressionnant", ajouta t'il tout en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Harry répondit d'un sourire à son parrain. Il connaissait déjà Hagrid, qui à son époque était professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, mais il serait heureux de voir son ami avec vingt ans de moins.

"Ok!" Dit James. "Allons voir Hagrid. Mais on dépose d'abord nos affaires au dortoir."

Les trois gryffondors retournèrent à leur dortoir pour y déposer leur sac. Ils descendirent tous les étages du château et sortirent par la grande porte donnant sur le parc de Poudlard. La cabane de Hagrid était à quelques mètres plus bas. Harry vit un gros chien allongé devant la porte. Il ne pouvait s'agir de Crokdur. Hagrid devait posséder un autre chien à cette époque. L'animal aboya en les voyant arriver et vint à leur rencontre pour les accueillir. Sirius se baissa pour le caresser et se retrouva à terre, l'animal sur lui, lui léchant la figure. Vu la forme animagi du jeune garçon, il était normal qu'il soit apprécié des canins.

"Pourquoi tu aboies Sanson?" Demanda Hagrid en ouvrant la porte de sa cabane. "Oh! Les garçons c'est vous! Entrez, je vais vous préparer du thé. Mais c'est le jeune garçon qui vient d'arriver chez nous!" Dit-il en apercevant Harry.

"Oui, il s'appelle Harvey Porter, il est avec nous à Gryffondor", le présenta Sirius en se relevant.

"Enchanté Harvey. Je suis Hagrid, le garde chasse et le gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard."

Il serra la main de Harry et les fit entrer dans sa modeste maison. Harry put constater qu'elle n'avait pas énormément changé avec le temps. Il les fit asseoir et sortit d'énormes bols en guise de tasses à thé.

Ils discutèrent un bon moment avec Hagrid qui leur parlait de ses potagers, posait quelques questions à Harry ou bien discutait des cours avec les garçons. A l'heure du déjeuner, ils quittèrent la cabane et retrouvèrent Remus et Peter dans la grande salle. Ils racontèrent à leurs deux amis leur visite chez le garde-chasse.

"Ches chpremiers cours chont pas été chaciles", déclara Peter, la bouche pleine. "Cnous a déjà chdonné des devoirs."

"Peter, on ne comprend rien de ce que tu dis", le coupa James.

"Je disais que le professeur nous avait déjà donné des devoirs", reprit Peter une fois son plat de pommes de terre terminé.

"Nous commençons une année importante", rappela Remus à ses amis.

"En parlent de choses importantes", le coupa James. "L'entraînement de Quidditch reprend cette après midi après les cours. J'ai vraiment hâte. Le capitaine va devoir choisir un nouveau poursuiveur. Cela va être dur de remplacer Grégory Perks. Il était vraiment excellent. Il était déjà dans l'équipe quand j'y suis entré. Ca ne te tente toujours pas Sirius?"

"Non, sans façon. Je préfère te regarder jouer et encourager notre équipe des gradins", répondit Sirius.

"Dommage, on aurait formé un beau duo."

"Harvey, je suis sûr que tu aimes le Quidditch." Lança Sirius.

"Oui, je trouve que c'est le meilleur sport."

"Tu pourras venir assister à l'entraînement de l'équipe et voir voler notre talentueux James."

Sirius ne pouvait pas se douter à quel point cette proposition faisait plaisir à Harry. Il avait entendu tellement de fois les mérites de James pour le Quidditch. Il était un formidable poursuiveur et il avait vu dans la salle des trophées que l'équipe de Gryffondor avait remporté la coupe durant toutes ces années. Il allait enfin pouvoir voir son père voler sur un balai.

Harry sourit en retour à son parrain et accepta de suivre avec lui l'entraînement de l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis les tribunes.

Tout en savourant son steak, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son père et vit que celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur la droite. En suivant son regard il aperçut sa mère. James était de toute évidence en train d'admirer la préfète. Harry pouvait lire de l'amour dans les yeux de son père. C'était un sentiment si merveilleux. Il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de le ressentir. Pour Cho Chang il n'avait eu qu'un petit béguin, et il était vite passé. Lily, de son coté, n'accordait aucun intérêt au poursuiveur. Elle ne se doutait pas que les sentiments de James étaient sincères.

Le calme revint peu à peu dans la grande salle, les élèves regagnant leur salle de cours.

"Nous avons enfin un cours ensemble", annonça Peter qui finissait son dessert.

Les cinq garçons sortirent et se rendirent dans les serres pour leur double cours de botanique avec le professeur Chourave. Elle détailla tout d'abord le programme de l'année puis débuta son cours après avoir réparti les élèves en groupe de deux. Harry fit équipe avec un Poufsouffle. Ils devaient préparer les pots pour planter, par la suite des bulbes de Gratula. Les élèves mirent les plants de coté pour le cours suivant et prirent des notes. Le professeur Chourave détaillait les propriétés de la plante.

Après le cours, ils remontèrent au dortoir. James prit ses affaires de Quidditch. Remus et Peter restèrent dans la salle commune pour faire respectivement leurs devoirs de Runes et de Divination.

James, Sirius et Harry traversèrent le parc et pénétrèrent dans le stade. Sirius et Harry prirent les escaliers et s'installèrent dans la tribune aux couleurs de Gryffondor. James retrouva le reste de l'équipe sur la pelouse. Plusieurs postulants au poste de poursuiveur attendaient leur tour sur le coté.

"Tu fais du Quidditch?" Demanda Sirius à Harry, alors que le premier candidat passait.

"Oui, je suis dans l'équipe de l'école."

Après l'échec du premier garçon, une jeune fille se présenta. Elle était élève de quatrième année et possédait un physique athlétique. Elle paraissait très à l'aise sur un balai.

"Elle est douée! A quel poste tu joues?" Interrogea de nouveau Sirius en se tournant vers son filleul.

"Je ne pense pas que cette information puisse influencer le futur. Je suis attrapeur."

"Ton père doit être sacrément fier."

Les yeux de Harry s'assombrirent et il reporta son regard sur le jeune homme châtain, au milieu du stade qui suivait l'essai du quatrième postulant. Son père n'avait malheureusement jamais pu savoir que son fils était le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle. Il ne pourrait jamais voir son fils voler et faire des figures. Son père n'assisterait jamais aux exploits de son fils, il était mort quand ce dernier était encore un bébé.

Sirius remarqua le silence et la triste mine de Harry. Ce dernier fixait James avec un regard si abattu. Harry était bien un instant plus tôt, et soudain il paraissait si affligé. Il avait eu l'occasion, à plusieurs reprises dans la journée, de voir ce brusque changement chez son filleul. Il se demandait pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas le questionner car cela reviendrait sans doute à connaître un peu du futur.

Alors que le dernier candidat passait, Harry lâcha des yeux son père et se ressaisit.

"Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées." Il sourit à parrain. "Ce dernier à l'air plutôt bon!"

"Oui, il vole bien."

Sirius fut ravi de voir que Harry avait retrouvé meilleure mine.

"Vous avez remporté des coupes?" L'interrogea t-il.

"Depuis ma troisième année."

"Gryffondor a remporté la coupe de Quidditch et la coupe des quatre maisons depuis que nous y sommes entrés. Notre maison l'avait également gagnée l'année d'avant. On fait perdre, certes, pas mal de points avec James, mais on en gagne suffisamment d'un autre coté pour rester en tête." Déclara Sirius. "Ils ont apparemment fait leur choix", poursuivit t-il en pointant une personne sur la pelouse. C'est Michael Davids, il est en cinquième année. Son frère aîné était dans l'équipe au poste de gardien. Il était vraiment infranchissable. Il a quitté Poudlard il y a deux ans. Cela a été une grande perte pour l'équipe, mais heureusement Maryline Bett est arrivée et a montré qu'elle était à la hauteur de son prédécesseur."

Harry buvait les paroles de Sirius. Il se perdait dans son regard acier. Il pourrait rester ainsi des heures, en compagnie de son futur parrain, à l'écouter parler de chose et d'autres. C'était tellement agréable. Harry ressentit à nouveau un sentiment de bien être.

"Ah! Voilà enfin James qui chevauche son balai. L'entraînement va enfin commencer, tu vas pouvoir voir ton père à l'œuvre."

Harry quitta à regret le doux visage de son parrain pour porter son attention sur le terrain d'où les sept joueurs s'élancèrent. Chacun prit son poste et l'entraînement débuta.

"Ce nouveau poursuiveur joue bien, il parvient à anticiper les déplacements de James. Nous avons une équipe du tonnerre cette année encore. On va la gagner cette coupe!" S'enthousiasma Sirius.

Harry suivait l'échauffement puis les divers exercices. Il revoyait Olivier Dubois en train de diriger l'équipe. Son capitaine, durant trois ans, était très pointilleux. Il préparait toujours tout un tas de tactiques. Apparemment, le capitaine de cette époque était tout aussi méticuleux que Olivier ou Angelina, capitaine de l'équipe l'année passée.

L'entraînement prit fin avec une dernière action menée par le nouveau poursuiveur et terminée par un magnifique but de James.

"Alors comment as-tu trouvé ton père?" Questionna Sirius en se levant.

"Il est vraiment impressionnant. J'ai hâte de le voir disputer un match. Il vole si bien."

"Viens, on va le rejoindre!"

Ils descendirent les escaliers du pilier est et retrouvèrent James sur le terrain.

"Pas mal la nouvelle recrue!" Lança Sirius en arrivant à la hauteur de son ami.

"Oui, notre équipe aura encore toutes ses chances cette année."

"Harvey t'a trouvé très bon", ajouta Sirius. " Il pratique le Quidditch lui aussi. Il est au poste d'attrapeur. Ca te dirais de te mesurer à lui."

"Bien sur, je relève toujours un défi."

Sirius adressa un clin d'œil à Harry.

"Alors, partant Harvey?" Demanda son père. "Tu lui prêtes ton balai Sirius. Il est aussi performant que le mien."

Sirius sortit sa baguette et pointa le château en criant le sortilège d'attraction. Quelques secondes plus tard, son balai arrivait sur eux. Il s'en saisit et le tendit à son filleul. Harry était tout excité à l'idée de se mesurer à son père. Il en avait toujours rêvé et à présent, cela se réalisait. Il était fou de joie.

"Mettez-vous sur la même ligne."

Harry et James enfourchèrent leur balai et se placèrent côte à côte. Sirius ouvrit la boite contenant les balles et prit la petite balle jaune.

"Prêt? Go!" Cria t-il en lâchant le Vif d'or qui déploya ses ailes argentées pour disparaître dans les airs.

Harry et James s'élancèrent en même temps et prirent rapidement de la hauteur. Ils tournaient au-dessus du terrain à la recherche de la petite balle or. James, comme à son habitude faisait des figures pour épater la galerie. Harry, de son coté scrutait minutieusement le ciel. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Le Vif d'or plongeait droit sur la tribune sud. Harry accéléra, prit le virage et plongea droit sur la balle. Sur sa droite il vit son père qui avait également aperçu le Vif d'or. Ils descendirent en piquet côte à côte. Ils redressèrent leur balai à la dernière seconde pour remonter en chandelle. Sirius était impressionné par la maîtrise du vol du père et du fils. Harry distança son père de quelques mètres et se saisit du Vif d'or. Il regagna le sol où Sirius l'applaudissait.

"Très belle victoire Harvey."

James atterrit à son tour et vint serrer la main de Harvey.

"Tu m'as battu! T'es doué. Si on n'avait pas déjà un attrapeur on t'aurait pris dans l'équipe."

"James qui reconnaît sa défaite, c'est à marquer dans les annales." Avoua Sirius.

"Il a été plus fort que moi sur ce coup!" Admit James. "Mais je suis bien décider à prendre un jour ma revanche."

"Ce sera quand tu veux", lui dit Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Bon allons nous doucher, je suis en sueur."

"Oui, en plus je commence à être affamé."

"Ce n'est pas toi qui vient de faire des efforts Sirius." Lui lança son ami.

"Mais c'est que ça creuse de suivre tes prouesses mon cher, et encore plus d'assister à ta défaite."

"C'est que tu te moques de moi en plus", cria James en courant après son ami.

Harry, ainsi que Sirius et James qui continuaient de se chamailler, retournèrent au château et allèrent prendre leur douche. Ils rejoignirent Peter et Remus pour le dîner. Sirius leur raconta le petit affrontement entre James et Harry, et le dénouement de ce dernier qui ne manqua pas d'étonner les deux maraudeurs. James n'avait jamais perdu lors de ce genre de défi.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les garçons étaient dans leur dortoir. Harry, pour son plus grand plaisir, discutait Quidditch avec son père. Remus lisait un livre de littérature moldue et Peter recopiait son cours. Sirius, quant à lui, était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond.

"Je m'ennuie", déclara t-il au bout d'un moment. "On pourrait aller faire une virée dans le château."

James lança un drôle de regard à son ami après cette proposition.

Sirius qui ne se laissa pas démonter, reprit. "Je suis sûr que Harvey a envie de faire une petite visite du château version maraudeur."

James désapprouvait Sirius. Ils ne pouvaient pas emmener le nouveau lors d'une escapade, la nuit, dans le château. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui montrer la cape d'invisibilité. La détention de cette cape était un des secrets des maraudeurs.

Sirius voyant son ami en pleine réflexion, se leva et alla s'asseoir à ses cotés. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de James.

"Ecoutes James! Harvey est des nôtres. Il ne dira rien, on peut lui faire confiance."

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil tout en jouant avec l'oreille de James. Son ami le repoussa.

"Bon, Ok. Mais maintenant lâches moi!"

Sirius relâcha son ami et se leva du lit. Après s'être étiré, il se tourna vers les deux autres maraudeurs.

"Remus, Peter, vous venez?"

"J'aimerais bien finir ce roman", lui répondit Remus.

"Je dois finir de recopier ce cours", dit Peter.

Sirius s'assit sur le lit de Remus et se pencha sur le coté pour regarder son ami dans les yeux. Il lui fit son regard de chien battu, méthode infaillible pour avoir ce qu'il désirait.

"Mais Remus, tu sais bien que sans toi ce n'est pas pareil."

"Sirius, je…"

"On a besoin de toi", insista Sirius. "On risque de se faire chopper par Rusard si tu n'es pas avec nous!"

Remus, par sa nature de lycanthrope avait des sens plus développés que les gens normaux. Il avait une ouie très fine qui lui permettait d'entendre les bruits de pas ou des conversations à une certaine distance. Il était d'une aide très précieuse lors des excursions nocturnes des maraudeurs. Il entendait le pas caractéristique de Rusard ou les miaulements de Miss Teigne et permettait ainsi aux maraudeurs de fuir avant de se faire prendre.

Remus ferma son livre et se redressa.

"D'accord, Sirius. Mais ne me regarde plus avec ses yeux là."

"Ok! Alors, allons y!"

"Juste au cas où!" Dit James en prenant une étoffe dans sa malle. Harry reconnut la fameuse cape d'invisibilité. Il avait la même dans ses affaires et en avait eu l'usage à deux nombreuses reprises pour traverser, de nuit, le château.

Sirius, James, Remus et Harry quittèrent à pas légers le dortoir et traversèrent sans bruit la salle commune, déjà déserte. Peter, fatigué, ne se sentait pas capable de parcourir le château en pleine nuit.

"Notre ballade peut commencer!" Annonça Sirius, une fois le portrait de la grosse dame franchi.

Ils longèrent le couloir après que Remus ait assuré que la voie était libre, puis descendirent jusqu'au quatrième étage. Ils arrivèrent devant un grand miroir. James donna le mot de passe et le miroir se détacha pour donner l'accès à l'entrée d'un passage secret. Harry avait eu vent de cet endroit par les jumeaux. A son époque ce passage n'existait plus suite à un éboulement.

"Ce passage secret est très pratique", expliqua Sirius. "On l'a découvert l'année dernière en suivant Rusard. C'est l'idéal pour se cacher."

Ils continuèrent l'exploration du château. Harry connaissait déjà la plupart des endroits grâce à la carte des maraudeurs. Mais de toute évidence, elle n'avait pas encore été inventée.

Ils passèrent devant la statue de la sorcière borgne et Sirius avoua à Harry qu'ils utilisaient très souvent le passage situé au-dessous de la statue pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard en dehors des week-ends de sortie autorisés, pour aller acheter de la biéraubeurre au Trois Balais. Harry s'était déjà aventuré dans ce passage lors de sa troisième année, afin de se rendre au village sans autorisation.

Ils poursuivirent la visite avec divers passages et quelques anecdotes sur leur découverte ou leur utilisation. Ils passèrent par les cuisines où les elfes de maison leur servirent volontiers des biscuits et des brioches.

En remontant à la tour de Gryffondor, Remus s'arrêta. Il avait entendu des bruits de pas. Ils voulaient faire demi-tour quand un miaulement se fit entendre. Miss Teigne se tenait derrière eux.

"Là, je crois que nous sommes repérés, les gars", admit Sirius.

"J'entends Rusard qui approche."

"On est coincé, il n'y a pas d'issue de ce coté", ajouta James. "On ne tiendra jamais à quatre sous la cape."

"On fait quoi alors?" Demanda Remus. "Il faut se dépêcher."

Harry restait derrière ses amis silencieux. Il jeta un œil à la chatte qui attendait son maître pour être félicitée de sa belle prise. Harry s'était retrouvé de nombreuses fois dans cette situation, mais il avait toujours eu la carte avec lui.

Les pas se rapprochèrent et étaient à présent perceptibles de tous.

"On bouge!" Lança Sirius.

Les quatre garçons se mirent à courir à travers le couloir et à dévaler à toute vitesse les escaliers. Ils pouvaient entendre derrière eux la voix du concierge et le miaulement de Miss teigne.

"Je les aurais cette fois," maugréa Rusard, courant derrière les fugitifs.

Remus, à leur tête, le groupe de garçons prit la direction du couloir sud au troisième étage, passèrent derrière une tenture et poursuivirent dans un passage étroit. A la suite d'une course folle à travers le château, ils se retrouvèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Remus donna rapidement le mot de passe et ils traversèrent à vive allure la salle commune. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se laissèrent enfin tomber sur leur lit respectif.

"On a vraiment eu chaud", reconnut James.

"Heureusement que tu étais avec nous, Remus."

"Ce genre de frayeur, je m'en passerais bien", déclara le préfet.

"On a quand même fait une belle balade. J'espère que tu as apprécié la visite Harvey."

Harry était allongé, les bras en croix, le souffle rapide. Il venait de vivre un moment intense. Il avait déjà couru dans le château pour fuir le concierge mais cette fois c'était différent, il était avec les maraudeurs. Il avait participé à une virée avec les maraudeurs. Il avait, certes, eut des sueurs froides durant cette visite improvisée mais il était tellement heureux d'avoir pu partager cet instant avec son père et son parrain.

"Vous êtes d'excellents guides", admit Harry.

"Vous êtes enfin revenu", dit la voix ensommeillée de Peter. Il n'avait pas attendu leur retour pour se coucher.

"Tu as raté une belle course poursuite!" Dit Sirius encore excité de leur récente aventure.

"Je suis content de pas être venu si vous avez failli vous faire prendre", déclara Peter.

"Peter, il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie, c'est comme ça qu'on profite…"

Sirius fut coupé par Remus qu'il leur rappela qu'à une heure aussi tardive ils devraient être au lit. Chacun enfila donc son pyjama et se coucha.

Harry avait le regard fixé sur le plafond. Il repensait à cette merveilleuse journée. Il était si heureux. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir passé plus belle journée dans sa vie. Il avait discuté avec les maraudeurs, vu son père jouer au Quidditch, disputé une course contre lui et failli se faire prendre par le concierge. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit le visage rayonnant en espérant vivre encore de nombreuses aventures avec les maraudeurs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, laissez une petite review!


	5. Chapitre 5 : Pourquoi Sirius ?

Auteur : Loulou2a

Avertissement : Cette fic contient un slash qui arrivera dans les prochains chapitres !

**Chapitre 5 : Pourquoi Sirius ?**

Le dortoir des Gryffondors mâles de sixième année était calme à cette heure de la soirée. Le couvre feu avait eu lieu voilà une heure. Un jeune homme était accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre et observait la pleine lune.

Harry était dans le passé depuis maintenant deux semaines. Il avait été, grâce à son futur parrain, intégré rapidement dans le groupe très fermé des maraudeurs. Il avait eu de grandes conversations avec son père, la majeure partie ayant pour sujet leur sport préféré, le Quidditch. A chaque entraînement, il était impressionné par le talent du poursuiveur. Harry vivait des jours très heureux à cette époque. Il repensait souvent à ses amis Ron et Hermione et se demandait ce qu'ils devenaient. Par moment, son regard se voilait et des pensées tristes l'assaillaient. Les incessantes disputes entre ses futurs parents lui brisaient le cœur chaque fois qu'il devait y assister. Mais le plus dur, était de penser à l'avenir funeste qui attendait les si enjoués maraudeurs. Le cœur de Harry se serra à cette pensée. C'était si dur de savoir que ces deux garçons, pleins de vie, allaient mourir dans le futur et le laisser seul.

Harry détourna son regard de la lune ronde et jeta un œil aux quatre lits vides du dortoir. James, Sirius et Peter devaient, en ce moment même, être en compagnie de Remus sous leur forme animagi. Depuis l'année passée, ils accompagnaient le loup-garou à chaque pleine lune, rendant son calvaire plus supportable. Sirius lui en avait parlé l'après midi même, l'informant qu'ils seraient absents toute la nuit.

_[Flash back : _

_Harry était allongé sur son lit lisant un magazine de Quidditch prêté par son père. Sirius entra dans le dortoir et vint s'asseoir à ses cotés._

_"Je te cherchais Harry. Je dois te mettre au courant pour ce soir. Je profite que les autres soient en bas pour te parler."_

_"Je t'écoute!" Dit Harry, levant les yeux de son magazine._

_"Voilà, ce soir c'est la pleine lune. Tu sais que Remus est un loup-garou…"_

_"Ouais," acquiesça Harry._

_"Après le dîner nous allons le rejoindre dans la cabane hurlante. Je voulais juste de prévenir qu'on ne sera pas là cette nuit. On reviendra aux premières lueurs de l'aube, avant que Madame Pomfresh aille chercher Remus."_

_"D'accord! Soyez prudent."_

Harry entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, puis la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Les maraudeurs rentraient, laissant Remus aux bons soins de l'infirmière. Harry s'assit en reconnaissant la voix de son père. Il parlait tout bas avec quelqu'un. Il reconnut la voix de Peter. Tous deux chuchotaient et Harry n'arrivait pas à entendre leur conversation. Il mit ses lunettes et ouvrit ses rideaux. James et Peter se figèrent et ne dirent plus un mot en voyant Harry. Ce dernier commença à s'inquiéter de l'absence de Sirius, quand soudain il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait son père. Son pantalon était en lambeaux, sa joue en sang et ses bras recouverts d'égratignures.

"Que s'est t'il passé ?" Les interrogea Harry. On pouvait ressentir toute son inquiétude dans sa voix. "Où est Sirius ? Et que t'es t-il arrivé James ?"

Harry se leva et se rapprocha des deux maraudeurs. Son père semblait embarrassé par toutes ses questions. Il ne pouvait pas y répondre, du moins pas en disant la vérité. Peter était pétrifié. On pouvait lire de l'angoisse dans ses yeux.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Harvey, ce n'est rien du tout. Je vais juste prendre une douche et j'irais voir Madame Pomfresh pour me faire soigner. Quant à Sirius, il ne va pas tarder à revenir. Et Remus aussi. Mais tu ne dois rien dire à personne." Dit James avec gravité avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

"Je ne dirais rien", s'empressa de répliquer Harry.

Il était, à cet instant très inquiet. Vu l'état de James, mais surtout la gravité dans sa voix et la peur de Peter, il avait du y avoir un incident pendant cette pleine lune. Harry se demandait où était Sirius. Il commençait à avoir très peur. Il espérait qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Et si Remus les avait attaqués malgré leur forme animagi et que Sirius était blessé. Harry ne préférait pas l'imaginer, cela serait trop horrible. Il tenta de calmer son angoisse. James ne lui raconterait jamais ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette pleine lune. Il devait attendre.

James sortit changé, et partiellement soigné de la salle de bain.

"Peter, tu viens, on y va !"

Les deux maraudeurs quittèrent le dortoir sous les yeux toujours ébahis de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il alla fouiller dans sa malle et en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il enfila ses chaussures puis se recouvrit de la cape et partit à la poursuite des deux garçons. La salle commune était encore vide à cette heure plus que matinale. James et Peter franchirent le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry derrière eux. Ils prirent la direction de l'infirmerie. Remus et Sirius devaient s'y trouver. Son inquiétude pour les deux maraudeurs ne faisait que s'amplifier.

Dissimulé sous sa cape, Harry suivait, à distance, la conversation entre James et Peter.

"Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu faire ça", s'étonna James. "Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Comment a t-il pu trahir le secret des maraudeurs ? Comment a t-il pu trahir le secret de Remus ? C'est insensé."

Harry se demandait de qui pouvait parler James. Il se rapprocha sans bruit pour mieux écouter.

"Pourquoi Sirius a t-il…"

Harry s'immobilisa aux dernières paroles de James. Il comprenait enfin. Cette nuit, Sirius avait révélé à Snape comment pénétrer sous le sol cogneur. James avait du être obligé de porter secours à leur camarade. Cela expliquait l'état dans lequel il était rentré. Harry se remémora les paroles de son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

_["Snape m'a vu traverser le parc avec Madame Pomfresh qui m'accompagnait jusqu'au saule cogneur avant ma transformation. Sirius a pensé que se serait … euh … amusant de dire à Snape qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur la racine de l'arbre avec un grand bâton pour pouvoir me suivre. Bien entendu, Snape a essayé et votre père, qui avait eu vent de la farce de Sirius, a rejoint Snape juste à temps et a réussi à le ramener au péril de sa vie."_

A la façon dont le professeur Lupin avait raconté cette anecdote, on pouvait voir qu'il n'avait aucune rancœur envers son ami. Il s'agissait d'un banal événement de leur jeunesse. Harry parut soulagé, les choses allaient s'arranger.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Harry entra à la suite des deux maraudeurs et les suivit jusqu'au lit du fond, dissimulé par un rideau. Madame Pomfresh autorisa James et Peter à voir Remus et retourna dans son bureau. James ouvrit le rideau et Harry put voir un Remus, le teint livide, des poches sous les yeux. Le drap recouvrait son corps meurtri. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant James s'asseoir au bord du lit. On pouvait lire de la panique dans son regard. Il s'assit révélant un large bandage sur son torse et son bras.

"Que s'est-il passé James ? J'ai l'impression que le loup s'est déchaîné cette nuit. Vous n'étiez pas là à mon réveil. J'ai attaqué quelqu'un ? Où est Sirius ? Dis-moi la vérité James, je t'en supplie."

"Calme toi Remus, je vais tout te dire mais tu dois me promettre de rester tranquille. Ca ne va pas être facile à entendre. Peter et moi, sommes toujours sous le choc." Lui dit calmement James en posant une main sur son épaule.

James lui raconta pour la trahison de Sirius, pour Snape et son sauvetage in extremis. Plus James avançait dans son récit et plus Remus était terrifié. Ses mains tremblaient. James les saisit et lui parla doucement pour le rassurer et lui dire que tout allait bien à présent. Mais Remus était toujours paniqué.

"James, c'est horrible! Snape est au courant! J'ai failli le tuer, j'ai failli te tuer, je suis un monstre. Je ne devrais pas être ici, je suis dangereux, je…"

"Ne dites pas ça Monsieur Lupin!"

Les garçons se retournèrent et virent Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall. Les deux professeurs venaient vers eux. Le directeur se rapprocha de Remus. Il y avait beaucoup de sympathie dans ses yeux. Il parla d'une voix douce.

"Je viens de m'entretenir avec Monsieur Snape." Remus retint son souffle à ces mots. "Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous n'y êtes pour rien mon garçon. Et vous Monsieur Potter", dit-il en se tournant vers James, "vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de courage en rattrapant votre camarade. Cette histoire aurait pu très mal se terminer." Remus se prit la tête entre ses mains. James lui tapota l'épaule. "En ce qui concerne Monsieur Snape, qui est à présent au courant de votre condition, vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter. J'ai sa parole qu'il n'en soufflera mot à personne."

James n'était pas très convaincu que la parole du Serpentard valait quelque chose mais le directeur avait l'air de lui faire confiance. Cela faisait, au moins, un problème de réglé.

"Quant à Monsieur Black", poursuivit le directeur d'une voix devenue sévère, "je note qu'il n'est pas parmi vous. J'aimerais le voir dans mon bureau le plus rapidement possible. A présent je vous laisse vous reposez. Messieurs Potter et Pettigrow, tout cela ne vous dispense évidemment pas de vos cours ", ajouta t-il avec un sourire avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Harry regarda la pendule et vit l'heure tardive. Il devait remonter au dortoir pour se préparer, sinon il serait en retard. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Remus qui s'était recouché et quitta à son tour l'infirmerie.

Les trois maraudeurs restèrent un moment silencieux.

"Tu vois Remus, tout s'arrange", lança Peter d'une voix hésitante.

"Si j'attrape cet abruti de chien, j'en fait de la chair à saucisse." Dit James en se levant.

"Ce n'est pas la faute de Sirius," murmura Remus. "C'est… C'est moi qui suis un monstre, une bête féroce."

"Remus, je t'interdis de dire ce genre de chose, tu as compris. Tu n'es pas un monstre et ce n'est pas de ta faute." Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami. "On va devoir avoir une bonne explication avec Sirius."

"On devrait peut être y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard en cours de métamorphose."

"Peter a raison, allez en cours. Je sortirais probablement après le déjeuner."

"Ouais Moony, on y va! Mais toi tu te reposes et tu ne t'inquiètes pas."

Le lycanthrope acquiesça de la tête et ferma les yeux au départ de ses amis.

Harry prenait rapidement son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Le cours allait débuter dans moins de dix minutes. Il n'avait pas revu James et Peter, ni croiser Sirius dans les couloirs. Il espérait les retrouver en cours. Sirius risquait d'avoir des ennuis.

Harry regagna sa salle de cours avant que le professeur ne ferme la porte. Il jeta un œil à la classe et ne vit pas les maraudeurs. Il s'installa à sa place et le cours débuta. La porte s'ouvrit sur James et Peter essoufflés. Le professeur de métamorphose les laissa entrer sans dire un mot. Ils prirent place au deuxième rang. Sirius n'était pas avec eux. Harry se demandait où pouvait être son parrain.

Après le cours de métamorphose, Harry et James se rendirent à leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal et Peter à son cours d'histoire de la magie. Sirius était toujours absent et James restait silencieux.

Harry se retrouva seul pour déjeuner. James et Peter étaient sûrement retournés voir Remus à l'infirmerie. Sirius ne s'était toujours pas montré. Il avalait difficilement ses haricots verts quand sa mère vint à sa rencontre.

"Porter ! Où est Black ? Il était absent en cours de métamorphose et de défense contre les forces du mal."

Harry regarda sa mère qui semblait fâchée. Elle n'aimait pas que des élèves de sa maison s'absentent. Elle était, de toute évidence, au courant pour la nature de Remus car elle ne mentionna que l'absence de Sirius.

"Je ne sais pas où il est Lily, je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée."

"Bien!"

Sa mère ne dit pas un mot de plus et regagna sa place pour finir son repas. Harry avait réussi à se lier rapidement avec son père mais sa mère restait très distante. Excepté Remus, elle n'était pas proche des maraudeurs qu'elle trouvait prétentieux et puérils.

James et Peter rentrèrent dans la grande salle et s'assirent non loin de Harry.

"Mais où est t-il passé ?" Demanda Peter à voix basse mais pas suffisamment pour que Harry n'entende pas.

"Je ne sais pas Peter. Mais il a intérêt à se montrer, et vite. Je ne vais pas aller lui courir après. Il doit des excuses à Remus."

Harry se leva de table. Apparemment, Sirius était toujours introuvable. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen de retrouver son parrain, la carte du maraudeur. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Il remonta rapidement dans son dortoir et prit la carte.

"Je sure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises", dit-il en pointant la carte de sa baguette.

Il la déplia et vit le château se dessiner. Il rechercha l'étiquette indiquant "Sirius Black". Il n'était pas dans les cachots, ni dans les passages secrets, ni dans une salle de cours. Harry finit par le trouver. Il était au sommet de la tour ouest. Il replia la carte qu'il mit dans son sac et quitta son dortoir pour rejoindre la dite tour.

Harry monta les innombrables marches et arriva au sommet. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Sirius assis sur le rebord, les pieds dans le vide. Il s'approcha lentement.

"Sirius !" L'appela t'il d'une voix mal assurée.

Son parrain se retourna et afficha un air des plus étonné en voyant Harry.

"Laisse moi Harry ! Je ne suis qu'un minable, un monstre…"

"Ne dis pas ça !" Le coupa Harry en venant à sa hauteur.

"J'ai fait une chose horrible", dit Sirius, tête baissée, le regard morne et la voix faible.

Harry s'assit à ses cotés et posa la main sur l'épaule de son parrain.

"Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé Sirius."

"Alors, comment peux-tu encore m'adresser la parole ?" Demanda t-il les yeux toujours baissés.

"Sirius, je …, " tenta Harry.

"Tu devrais me laisser Harry, tu vas rater ton cours!"

"Je m'en fiche des cours!" S'écria t-il. "Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans toi."

"Je …je ne peux pas leur faire face après ce que j'ai fait. C'est trop horrible. Remus ne pourra jamais me le pardonner. J'ai failli faire de lui un tueur. Je sais pourtant à quel point cela lui fait peur. Il craint tellement de s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Et moi, comme un abruti je lui envoie Snape. Je comprendrais qu'il ne veuille plus jamais me parler." Finit-il en se prenant le visage à deux mains.

"Je ne pense pas que ça sera le cas. C'est Remus lui-même qui, dans le futur, m'a parlé de cette blague que tu as fait à Snape. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix. Je suis certain que si tu vas lui parler, il te pardonnera."

"Je n'en suis pas si sur. Ce n'est pas pardonnable ce que j'ai fait."

"Vous êtes amis, depuis de nombreuses années. Tu n'as pas pu donner cette information à Snape sans raison. Il s'est forcement passé quelque chose entre vous."

"Ouais !" Lança Sirius en se levant. "Je n'ai pas pensé que cela ferait du mal à Remus, je voulais juste blesser Snape. Je ne pense jamais à rien. Je suis vraiment un idiot. Je fais souffrir tout le monde."

"Pourquoi tu lui as révélé comment passer sous le sol cogneur Sirius? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il cherchait toujours à savoir ce que Remus cachait ? Tu voulais lui faire peur ?" Demanda Harry en fixant Sirius qui faisait les cents pas.

Il s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le mur, le regard rivé sur le sol.

"Il y a de ça mais ce n'est pas tout. Je ne supportais plus ses incessantes remarques. Pourtant maintenant, je sais qu'il avait raison. Je suis un raté, je ne sers à rien. Je ne suis là que pour faire du mal autour de moi."

"C'est faux! Sirius, tu es quelqu'un de bien…"

"Non", le coupa le jeune homme, recommençant à faire le va-et-vient au sommet de la tour. "Mes parents avaient bien raison, Snape a raison."

Harry se leva et stoppa son parrain en posant ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules.

"Tu vas arrêter de dire ça ! Tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. Qu'importe ce que peuvent dire tes parents ou Snape, ils ont tort."

Sirius baissa sa tête et l'appuya sur l'épaule de son filleul.

"Je ne suis pas le fils qu'ils espéraient. Je leur ai dit tant de choses. Mais je ne supportais plus tous leurs discours sur la pureté de la race des sorciers."

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry passa ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres de son parrain.

"Tu t'es enfui de chez toi", lui murmura t'il à l'oreille.

"Oui", répondit Sirius, se détendant sous le toucher de Harry. "Pendant les vacances d'été, j'ai quitté la maison en leur criant au visage que je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds dans leur demeure et que j'avais honte d'être leur fils. Ton père et sa famille m'ont accueilli chez eux pour le reste des vacances."

"Ca a du être dur pour toi."

Harry repensait aux étés qu'il passait chez les Dursley et aux nombres de fois où il avait voulu partir en leur disant qu'ils n'étaient et n'avaient jamais été sa famille. Sirius avait fait preuve de beaucoup de courage pour tourner le dos à sa famille. Il avait gardé toute cette pression au fond de lui et à présent il se sentait submergé. Harry l'écoutait et tentait de le réconforter de son mieux. Actuellement, son parrain n'était pas l'homme fort et solide qu'il avait connu mais un adolescent perdu, rejeté par les siens.

Sirius tremblait dans les bras de Harry qui lui caressait le dos pour l'apaiser. Sirius avait de toute évidence besoin de se confier.

"J'ai essayé de tenir mais ça devenait insupportable. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de répéter que Regulus était un bien meilleur fils que moi, que mes brillants résultats aux BUSE ne valaient rien s'ils ne servaient pas la bonne cause. Ils parlaient sans cesse de me mettre sur le droit chemin. Les réceptions se succédaient avec des invités triés sur le volet, que des familles de sang pur, mes cousines et leurs soit disant merveilleux maris, que des mangemorts, d'excellents modèles selon mes parents. Je n'ai jamais partagé leurs idées mais là ça devenait pire. Ils ne cessaient de vanter les mérites de cet homme qui tue des innocents. Un héros, à les entendre parler. Voldemort n'est pour moi qu'un assassin. Un soir j'ai craqué, je ne pouvais plus supporter tout ça. En plein dîner, en présence de tous les invités je leur ai balancé toute ma rancœur, tout ce que je pensais de leurs idées et de la purification de la race. J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis parti. Heureusement les parents de James m'ont accueilli. Ils ont été si gentils avec moi, me considérant presque comme un second fils. Les maraudeurs sont désormais ma seule famille et je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si je les perdais", termina Sirius, la voix cassée.

"Tu ne les perdras pas", lui souffla Harry. "Explique leur et ils comprendront."

Harry écarta légèrement son parrain, ses mains sur ses épaules. Il fixa ses yeux émeraude dans ceux acier. Il serait bien rester là, à se perdre dans ses magnifiques yeux, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense aux troubles que lui procurait la proximité de Sirius. Son parrain devait avoir rapidement une explication avec les autres maraudeurs.

"On va redescendre et tu vas aller leur parler."

Sirius acquiesça et Harry le sentit à regret se détacher de lui. Ils descendirent les marches en silence. Tout avait été dit, il n'y avait plus besoin de mots. Arrivé dans le couloir du deuxième étage, un gargouillement se fit entendre.

"Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir", admit Sirius.

"On peut aller faire un tour aux cuisines, les elfes te prépareront quelque chose à manger."

Ils dévalèrent les marches de l'escalier de marbre en direction du hall d'entrée, tournèrent à gauche, descendirent encore quelques marches et se retrouvèrent devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit. Harry chatouilla une énorme poire verte qui se transforma en poignet de porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans les cuisines. Harry n'eut pas la surprise de voir Dobby venir vers lui, le regard brillant comme à chaque fois qu'il avait eu l'occasion de venir ici.

Les elfes furent ravis de préparer un bon repas pour Sirius, ils appréciaient beaucoup le jeune homme qui venait régulièrement avec ses amis. Une fois son estomac bien rempli, Sirius accompagné de Harry, reprit la direction de l'infirmerie, son cœur cognant fort dans sa poitrine. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

"Je te laisse là ! Va leur parler !" Dit-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos pour l'encourager.

"Merci Harry!"

Sirius franchit la porte de l'infirmerie. Harry le regarda entrer puis regagna sa salle commune. Il espérait que tout s'arrangerait. Sirius était tellement désolé.

Sirius avança à petit pas, le cœur battant vers le lit du fond. Il s'immobilisa en entendant la voix de James. Il se mit à douter. Ses amis allaient peut-être le rejeter. Il essaya de chasser cette idée de sa tête et repensa aux paroles d'Harry. Encore quelques pas, et il se retrouva face aux trois autres maraudeurs. James se tut en voyant son ami. Tous trois le fixèrent. Sirius regarda Remus et les bandages qui couvraient son ventre. Son cœur se serra. Le loup s'était déchaîné par sa faute. Il se rapprocha du lit tête baissée pour fuir le regard dur de James.

"C'est maintenant que tu te montres", lança James d'une voix sèche.

"Je…"

Sirius ne savait pas par où commencer. Il suivit les conseils de Harry et malgré le ton menaçant de James, il leur raconta tout. Une fois son explication terminée, il resta face à eux, tendu, attendant le verdict. Remus ne disait rien. Chacun attendait que James prenne la parole. Sans que cela ait été décidé, James avait toujours été le leader des maraudeurs. Il avait toujours le dernier mot et tout le monde tenait compte de son avis. Il mit un certain temps à répondre. Il se leva et se plaça face à son ami, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sirius se détendit en voyant le sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son ami.

"Tu aurais du me dire tout ça avant Padfoot. Tu n'aurais pas du tout garder pour toi."

James, comme Harry quelques minutes auparavant posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune Black.

"Je t'en ai extrêmement voulu Sirius Black. Je ne comprenais pas comment tu avais pu faire ça. Mais maintenant je me rends compte à quel point cela a du être dur pour toi. C'est normal si tu as fini par craquer."

Sirius se laissa aller dans l'étreinte amicale de James. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Remus et vit un sourire. Ses amis lui pardonnaient son énorme bêtise. Comme le lui avait certifié Harry, tout s'arrangeait entre eux.

Sirius resta un moment à discuter avec ses amis comme si rien ne s'était passé. James le fit cependant reprendre conscience de ses fautes quand il lui annonça que le directeur voulait lui parler. Sirius sentit à nouveau l'angoisse le submerger. Le directeur n'allait quand même pas le renvoyer. Il n'avait nul part où aller. Il quitta l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le bureau directorial, une boule au creux de l'estomac.

Sirius sortit de chez le directeur soulagé. Dumbledore avait certes été déçu de son comportement, mais il ne lui en avait pas tenu rancœur. Il savait par quelles épreuves le jeune homme était passé. Il ne fut pas renvoyé mais Dumbledore le colla en retenue pour tout le mois. Il allait devoir aider Madame Pomfresh, tous les jours après les cours, a préparé des potions médicinales et ranger l'infirmerie. Il voyait cela comme une maigre punition, comparée à l'énormité de sa bêtise.

Il retourna à la tour Gryffondor. Il fallait qu'il remercie Harry. Il trouva ce dernier dans le dortoir, un magazine de Quidditch entre les mains. Décidément, le père et le fils étaient des passionnés.

"Harry", l'appela t'il.

Il s'assit à ses cotés et lui raconta sa réconciliation avec les maraudeurs et son entrevue avec le directeur.

"Je te remercie pour tout Harry". A ces mots il serra son filleul dans ses bras. Ils furent tous deux troublés par cette étreinte et se séparèrent quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Pomfresh avait autorisé Remus a quitté l'infirmerie et les maraudeurs étaient de nouveau au complet.

Harry, Sirius et Remus rattrapèrent les cours qu'ils avaient manqués et les cinq garçons descendirent ensemble dîner. La journée se termina bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé. Les maraudeurs se couchèrent tard après avoir arrosé la soirée à la biéraubeurre, puisée dans leur stock sous leur lit.

Harry finit par s'endormir exténué par tant d'émotions mais également troublé par une nouvelle chose qui s'était éveillée en lui.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ce chapitre est un de mes préférés car on découvre un autre Sirius, un Sirius qui sous ses airs hautains peut se montrer fragile.

Laissez moi votre avis !

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Sentiments troublants"


	6. Chapitre 6 : Sentiments troublants

Auteur : Loulou2a

Avertissement : Cette histoire contient un slash: une histoire d'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe.

Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à J.K Rowling

* * *

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

- adenoide : Merci pour tes reviews. C'est vrai que le pauvre Harry a perdu les gens qu'ils aiment, il n'en finit pas de souffrir. La séparation avec Sirius et le retour au présent va être dur pour lui. Il va redevenir l'élu. Mais il aura aussi une bonne surprise. Tu verras dans les derniers chapitres.

- potterstories : C'est vrai que la réconciliation entre les maraudeurs est rapide mais dans le chapitre je voulais insister sur le rapprochement entre Sirius et Harry et l'histoire entre Remus, Snape et Sirius est passée au second plan. Pour qui va avouer ses sentiments tu le seras dans le chapitre qui suit.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 6, un autre chapitre que j'adore. Les choses évoluent et la déclaration arrive.

**Chapitre 6 : Sentiments troublants**

Samedi 5 Octobre, 1h48:

La salle commune aurait du être vide à cette heure de la nuit, cependant un élève s'y trouvait, assis sur un fauteuil, en proie à une grande réflexion, le regard tourné vers la cheminée éteinte. Sirius Black, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, son esprit étant tourmenté. Il était descendu dans la salle commune pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il éprouvait depuis quelques temps, mais plus profondément depuis cette semaine, des émotions troublantes.

**POV Sirius**

Lundi 30 Septembre, 15h45:

James, Remus, Harry et moi étions sous le grand chêne du parc de Poudlard. Après notre double cours de potion de l'après midi, nous avions eu grand besoin de prendre l'air. Peter, lui s'était rendu à son cours d'étude des moldus. Cette année nous n'avions plus beaucoup de cours en commun avec lui.

Remus, comme à son habitude lisait un livre, sûrement un de ces romans moldus qu'il appréciait tant. Je n'ai jamais trop aimé lire. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour rester des heures, le nez plongé dans ses bouquins. Une demi-heure de lecture serait déjà pour moi de la torture. Un sourire se forma sur son visage, il devait aimer ce passage.

Allongé dans l'herbe, je profitais de cet air rafraîchissant de début d'automne. Les feuilles des arbres commençaient lentement à se colorer pour ensuite tomber. Padfoot aurait adoré courir dans les feuilles mortes. Il se plaisait à respirer toutes ces senteurs. Tournant ma tête, je vis mon meilleur ami discuter Quidditch avec Harry, son futur fils. Mon filleul était depuis un mois avec nous. Le sport lui avait permis de se rapprocher de son père. Toutes leurs conversations avaient pour sujet le Quidditch. Je n'arrivais à percevoir que quelques mots. Ils parlaient, de toute évidence, de stratégie.

Mon regard se posa plus précisément sur Harry. Il avait l'air passionné. Il racontait en détail une figure qu'il était très difficile de maîtriser. Il était mignon à mimer tous ces gestes. Ses beaux yeux émeraude brillaient sous le rayon de soleil qui perçait le feuillage du chêne. Il paraissait tellement heureux. J'avais remarqué, depuis son arrivée, qu'il lui arrivait de s'isoler. Par moment, il avait un regard triste. Mais à cet instant, je ne voyais que de la joie et de l'excitation dans ses yeux. En remontant légèrement je pouvais distinguer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui marquait le haut de son front. Elle m'intriguait, elle lui donnait un air mystérieux. J'étais le seul à la voir, les autres étant sous l'illusion créée par Dumbledore. Je me demandais d'où elle venait. Elle ressemblait au genre de cicatrice laissée par un sortilège puissant. J'avais demandé, une fois, à Harry, comment il s'était fait cette marque. Il avait rapidement baissé la tête. Je ne lui avais plus posé la question, comprenant que c'était un sujet à ne pas aborder.

Je me figeai soudain en réalisant la façon dont j'observais mon futur filleul. J'étais en train de le détailler, mais plus troublant encore de le trouver attirant. Je détournai rapidement mes yeux pour tomber sur mon meilleur ami, celui que je considérais comme un frère, James Potter. La ressemblance entre Harry et lui était frappante. Même chevelure brune indomptable, même visage, même allure. Seuls les yeux verts de Harry le distinguaient de son père. Il les avait hérités de sa mère.

Je regardais tour à tour James et Harry. Je voyais James comme mon frère mais une douce chaleur m'envahissait quand je posais mes yeux sur Harry. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ressentais cela. Il se tourna soudain vers moi, m'adressant un merveilleux sourire. Un feu brûlant me consuma. Je me pris la tête à deux mains tentant de me calmer. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi pour être troublé à ce point.

Mardi 1 Octobre, 20h24

Installé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, j'assistais à une nouvelle dispute entre James et Evans. Il aimait cette fille depuis deux ans. Chaque fois qu'il lui proposait de sortir avec lui, elle l'envoyait promener, le traitant d'immature et de prétentieux. Certes, James n'était pas un modèle d'humilité mais ses sentiments pour la préfète étaient sincères. C'était désolant de le voir ainsi rejeté. Mais il continuait à garder espoir et il avait bien raison. Sa persévérance allait finir par payer vu qu'il allait épouser sa belle et avoir un enfant avec elle. Cet enfant était à l'instant même avec nous.

Harry était assis à la table, relisant un cours. Comme nous tous ici présent, il avait relevé la tête en entendant la chicane entre ses futurs parents. Tout comme moi, il suivait leurs échanges. Mais il les regardait d'une toute autre manière. Il avait encore ce voile de tristesse devant les yeux. Je le vis soupirer et se lever. Je le suivis du regard et le vis disparaître dans les escaliers menant au dortoir. Son attitude m'interpella. Il paraissait si affecté et je ne supportais pas de le voir ainsi. Je laissai donc mon confortable siège pour aller le retrouver. Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide.

"Harry, quelque chose ne va pas?" Demandai-je en avançant dans sa direction.

Il se tourna vers moi et mon cœur se serra à la vue de ce doux visage.

"Ca va", me répondit-il d'une voix basse.

Il se leva et s'assit sur son lit. Je le rejoignis. Il y avait de toute évidence quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux.

"Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Tu as été là pour moi après ma mauvaise blague. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu me réconcilier avec les autres maraudeurs. Tu dois savoir que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, sans pour autant être obligé de révéler des éléments du futur."

A ces mots, je posai ma main sur son bras. Ce contact m'électrisa mais je tentai de dissimuler mon trouble. Harry avait besoin d'être écouté. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, juste le temps de faire grimper mon rythme cardiaque en flèche, et rebaissa la tête. Il semblait si vulnérable.

"C'est juste que ça me fait mal… Je veux dire, de les voir ainsi. Ils sont mes parents et ça me rend triste de voir qu'ils ne s'entendent pas. Je le savais avant de venir que ma mère rabrouait mon père mais c'est dur d'en être témoin."

"Tu ne dois pas t'en faire Harry. C'est comme ça depuis des années. Mais regarde, tu es là ! C'est bien la preuve que Lily va finir par accepter la proposition de James. Ca ne sera peut-être pas pour tout de suite mais l'important c'est qu'ils se marient. Lily va finir par voir le véritable James, celui qui est mon frère et qui est un type formidable."

Harry sourit à mes paroles. Cela me réchauffa le cœur. J'avais réussi à faire naître un beau sourire sur son visage. A cet instant, je le trouvais si beau. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, ma main avait glissé le long de son bras pour se poser sur la sienne. Réalisant soudain mon geste, je me levai et prétextant une envie soudaine je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'appuyai contre la porte et respirai un grand coup, je devais reprendre mes esprits. Que m'arrivait-il?

Mercredi 2 Octobre, 22h20

Bien que le couvre-feu soit passé, je me retrouvais avec Harry dans les couloirs du château. Nous remontions à la tour Gryffondor après avoir été dans les cuisines. Ma retenue quotidienne avec l'infirmière s'était, ce soir, prolongée, m'empêchant de rejoindre la grande salle pour le dîner. C'était donc l'estomac vide que j'étais remonté dans ma salle commune. Harry avait eu la gentillesse de m'accompagner aux cuisines pour que les elfes me préparent un petit encas.

Nous parcourions le couloir du troisième étage quand nous entendîmes des pas. Je reconnus la voix de Rusard. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Harry qui était tout aussi ennuyé que moi. Nous n'avions évidemment pas de cape d'invisibilité avec nous. Celle des maraudeurs était dans la malle de James et Harry avait laissé la sienne dans son sac. Cet oubli était plus que fâcheux à cet instant. Nous étions en plein milieu d'un couloir et les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Il fallait vite bouger si nous ne voulions pas être pris.

Harry me tira soudain par le bras et m'entraîna derrière une statue. L'espace était mince et nous devions nous serrer pour ne pas être vu du concierge. Harry était tout contre moi, mes bras encerclant sa taille pour le maintenir. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud dans mon cou et les battements de son cœur. Une immense chaleur m'envahit alors. Je me sentais fondre de l'intérieur. Ce contact me perturbait au plus haut point et s'il devait se prolonger, les réactions incontrôlées de mon propre corps risquaient de trahir mon état. Je tentais alors de ne pas penser à ce corps pressé contre le mien. J'essayais d'imaginer n'importe quoi pour oublier la présence d'Harry. Rusard allait arriver à notre hauteur. Dumbledore en caleçon, McGonagall en bikini, Harry contre moi, non, non je ne devais surtout pas penser à cela. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de faire le vide dans ma tête.

"Sirius!"

La voix de Harry mit un certain temps à me faire revenir sur terre.

"Rusard est parti, tu peux me lâcher."

A la fois, soulagé et à regret je desserrai mon étreinte. Harry s'écarta et nous reprîmes le chemin de la tour sans échanger un seul mot. J'étais toujours troublé par ce que j'avais ressenti quelques instants plus tôt.

Arrivé dans notre dortoir, je me changeai rapidement et me mis au lit sous le regard incrédule des trois autres maraudeurs.

Jeudi 4 octobre, 0h12

Je me réveillai en plein milieu de la nuit après avoir fait un étrange rêve avec des trolls, des géants et James déguisé en fée. Je souris en revoyant mon ami en petite robe. Il faudrait vraiment que je lui raconte. J'étais en train d'imaginer sa tête quand j'entendis des gémissements. Je m'assis et ouvris mes rideaux pour en chercher la provenance. Ces plaintes s'élevaient du lit de Harry. Je me levai en silence et lentement m'approchai. Je tirai les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et me figeai en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry. Il était parcouru de spasmes et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il était, de toute évidence, en train de faire un cauchemar. Ce dernier devait être terrifiant. Je m'assis au bord du lit et, doucement, lui caressai le front.

"Harry", l'appelai-je d'une voix douce, "réveille toi ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, calme toi."

Mes paroles n'ayant aucun effet, je posai mes deux mains sur ses épaules et le secouai pour le réveiller. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, paniqué.

Il mit un certain temps à remarquer ma présence. Il était très perturbé.

"Harry", murmurai-je.

Il leva ses yeux verts sur moi. Il semblait si perdu.

"Sirius !"

Délicatement, je relevai une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Ma main ne put se résoudre à quitter son visage et doucement je lui caressai la joue. Je le sentis se détendre sous mon toucher.

"Harry, tu as fait un cauchemar ! Que se passait-il ? Tu avais l'air terrifié."

Il ferma les yeux un moment avant de les rouvrir en soupirant.

"Je … Je ne peux rien dire."

"Ca ne fait rien. Détends-toi maintenant ! C'est fini. Tu es ici en sécurité."

Mes yeux se plantèrent dans les siens et nous restâmes silencieux. Mon pouce traçait des cercles sur sa joue. Ses paupières étaient closes. Mes doigts se mirent à effleurer ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces et si tentantes. J'étais en train de me pencher vers son visage pour y goûter quand un ronflement se fit entendre. Je me reculai rapidement, réalisant soudain ce que j'avais failli faire. Je me mis une claque mentale pour avoir eu envie d'embrasser Harry, mon futur filleul. Je retirai aussitôt ma main. Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

"Je…. Euh … Essaye de te rendormir maintenant …" Dis-je avant de me précipiter rapidement dans mon lit et de me coucher après avoir tiré mes rideaux.

Une seconde de plus auprès de Harry et je n'aurais pas pu résister. Je devais vraiment me ressaisir. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer. Je devais arrêter de penser à Harry de cette façon. C'était un garçon, mon filleul de surcroît. Tout cela était mal, mais les faits étaient bien là, j'étais attiré par Harry.

**Fin POV Sirius**

Samedi 5 Octobre, 1h57

Harry se réveilla confus après avoir fait un rêve des plus troublants. Il se trouvait dans le parc de Poudlard sous le vieux chêne. Une main lui caressait le visage. Il se sentait détendu comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Les yeux fermés, il sentait le souffle du vent balayer ses cheveux. Deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Ce contact était doux. Harry leva son bras et passa sa main derrière le cou de la personne pour l'attirer plus près. C'était un baiser chaste mais empli de tendresse. Sa partenaire se recula et il ouvrit les yeux. Il fut étonné de voir ce regard acier posé sur lui. Il se réveilla à ce moment là.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu rêver ainsi d'un garçon, et pas n'importe quel garçon, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux gris bleu et au sourire à faire fondre la banquise. Ce garçon n'était autre que Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de son père, celui qui serait son parrain dans le futur. Il avait, dans son rêve, embrassé son futur parrain, et de plus, il avait trouvé cela des plus agréables. Il passa sa main sur son front. Que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis quelques temps il ressentait pour Sirius des sentiments étranges. Il se sentait troublé par la présence du jeune homme. Harry avait eu l'occasion de s'en apercevoir, plusieurs fois, au cours de la semaine écoulée.

**POV Harry**

Lundi 30 Septembre, 20h38:

Après le dîner, nous étions remontés tous les cinq dans notre dortoir. Allongé à plat ventre sur le lit, je suivais à distance la partie d'échec que se disputaient Remus et Peter. D'après ce que je pouvais voir, Peter était en bonne position pour la remporter, son cavalier venait de pulvériser la tour de Remus.

Un rire semblable à un aboiement de chien se fit entendre. Je pouvais le reconnaître entre mille. J'étais persuadé que jamais plus je ne pourrais l'entendre, mais pour mon plus grand bonheur il résonnait chaque jour dans les couloirs ou le dortoir.

Sirius était en train de jouer aux cartes avec mon père. Il s'agissait de cartes sorcières qui pouvaient donner des conseils à leur propriétaire. Ils leur arrivaient parfois d'insulter celles de l'adversaire. Vu le sourire qu'affichait mon futur parrain il devait être en train de gagner.

Son regard était pétillant. Je m'étais surpris plusieurs fois à le fixer. Il avait des yeux envoûtants, on pouvait presque se noyer dans cet océan gris bleu. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage. D'un geste gracieux, il les remit en place. Il avait des traits fins et nobles, caractéristiques de la famille Black.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui, j'étais captivé. Il se tourna soudain vers moi et me sourit. Je sentis alors une douce chaleur dans mon corps. Mes joues étaient en feu. Je me cachai rapidement le visage dans mes bras. Comment un simple sourire pouvait-il avoir cet effet là sur moi?

Mardi 1 Octobre, 18h55

La salle commune était pleine. Certains finissaient leurs devoirs, c'était mon cas, d'autres discutaient et d'autres jouaient à des jeux sorciers. Je devais finir ce satané devoir de potions. Remus, James et Sirius avaient déjà terminé le leur et pouvaient se détendre. Remus lisait un livre, assis face à moi, Peter travaillait sur son cours de divination, quant à James et Sirius ils devaient être quelque part à s'amuser ou préparer un mauvais coup.

Je soupirai. Cette question n'était vraiment pas facile. J'entendais Snape, mon professeur, me dire que je n'étais qu'un incapable. Il n'avait eu de cesse que de me mettre des mauvaises notes et de dire devant toute la classe que je n'étais pas doué pour cette matière. Pourtant, je ne devais pas être si mauvais dans cette discipline étant donné que j'avais obtenu "Effort Exceptionnel" aux BUSE. Je me grattai le cuir chevelu avec ma plume. Je levai la tête et constatai que Remus était absorbé par sa lecture.

Pendant que moi je ramais sur mon devoir, certains avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Je percevais des rires, des rires de filles. Elles étaient installées dans les fauteuils et discutaient avec Sirius et James. La gardienne de l'équipe de Quidditch, Maryline Bett, élève de septième année, était en grande conversation avec Sirius. Ce dernier avait du dire quelque chose d'amusant pour provoquer l'hilarité de la jeune fille. Mon cœur se serra à cette vision. Sirius et cette fille avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Ce qui était certain c'était que Maryline était tombée sous le charme de Sirius. Personne ne lui résistait.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur mon devoir, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tourner la tête toutes les dix secondes vers les fauteuils. C'était comme si un poignard me transperçait le cœur quand je voyais Sirius rire avec Maryline. J'avais déjà ressenti cela en quatrième année, quand Cho était entrée dans la grande salle, pour le bal de Noël, au bras de Cédric. Mais aujourd'hui c'était plus fort.

"Tu t'en sors Harvey ?"

La voix de Remus me sortit de mes pensées et de cette douloureuse contemplation. Je lui souris et lui répondis que le bruit me dérangeait un peu. C'était une excellente excuse pour quitter la salle commune et ne plus être témoin de cette scène qui me brisait le cœur. Je pris mes affaires, me levai et remontai dans le dortoir. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et terminai mon devoir pour oublier cette horrible vision qui me revenait sans cesse devant les yeux.

Jeudi 3 Octobre, 0h08

Le département des mystères, la salle des prophéties, des sorts qui fusent de tout coté, des corps qui tombent et puis un cri, son cri. Je cours à travers les couloirs. De toutes parts des affrontements ont lieu, les aurors combattent les mangemorts. Un jet rouge me rate de peu. J'arrive dans une autre salle, au centre un voile flotte. Sirius est en train de combattre sa cousine Bellatrix. Un sort le frappe en pleine poitrine et le projette à travers le voile. Des hurlements, mes hurlements à la disparition de cet être qui m'est si cher. Mes larmes coulent à torrent. Puis il est là devant moi, sa baguette pointée sur moi. Son regard me glace le sang. C'est la fin, je vais mourir. Une voix m'appelle. Je la reconnais, c'est lui. Une douce caresse sur mon front. Voldemort prononce le sortilège de mort. Un rayon vert se dirige vers moi.

Je me réveillai soudain, en sueur. Ma cicatrice me brûlait. Ce cauchemar avait été si terrifiant, j'en avais encore des frissons. Je mis un petit moment à réaliser que deux mains étaient sur mes épaules. Quelqu'un était penché au-dessus de moi et me parlait. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et reconnus cette silhouette, c'était Sirius. Mon regard plongea dans ses prunelles grises.

"Sirius", soufflai-je. Ce fut le seul mot qui sortit de ma bouche.

Sa main quitta mon épaule et délicatement il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui me collait au visage. Elle se posa ensuite sur ma joue en une douce caresse. C'était si agréable et apaisant. Il me parla à voix basse.

"Harry, tu as fait un cauchemar ! Que se passait-il? Tu avais l'air terrifié."

Je fermai les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas lui raconter mon cauchemar. Ce dernier me rappelait chaque nuit que Sirius était mort, qu'il m'avait quitté. Comment dire à ce Sirius, jeune, plein de vie qu'il allait disparaître derrière le voile et m'abandonner. Je soupirais et rouvrit les yeux.

"Je … je ne peux rien dire !" Lui répondis-je.

Sa voix se fit encore plus douce et réconfortante.

"Ca ne fait rien. Détends-toi maintenant ! C'est fini. Tu es ici en sécurité."

Mon regard était fixé dans le sien. Sa main était toujours sur ma joue. Ce contact me faisait du bien. Je refermai les yeux, profitant ainsi de son toucher. Il effleura un instant mes lèvres, m'envoyant alors une décharge électrique dans le corps. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. Mon sang bouillait dans mes veines. J'en voulais plus, je voulais sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son souffle chaud était sur mon visage mais soudain il retira sa main. Je rouvris les yeux et le vit s'écarter.

"Je…. Euh … Essaye de te rendormir maintenant …", me lança t'il avant de regagner rapidement son lit.

J'entendis ses rideaux se refermer. Je respirai un grand coup. Pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi ? J'étais si bien, j'aurais voulu le sentir encore plus prêt. Mes mains se refermèrent sur mon visage et je soufflai. Comment avais-je pu ressentir cela au toucher de Sirius ? Comment avais-je pu avoir envie de l'embrasser ?

Vendredi 4 Octobre, 8h35

Assis sur mon lit, je finissais de lacer mes chaussures. James, Remus et Peter avaient déjà quitté le dortoir pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. J'attendais Sirius qui était en train de se doucher. J'entendis alors une porte s'ouvrir brusquement et je relevai la tête. Ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Sirius sortait, en trombe de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des hanches. Ses cheveux trempés lui collaient au visage cachant partiellement son visage. Des gouttes perlaient le long de son torse musclé comme il fallait. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de cette vision de rêve. Ce corps devant moi était parfait et appelait à la luxure.

Je me figeai soudain en réalisant de quelle manière je fixais Sirius. J'étais en train de le reluquer. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Moi, Harry Potter, en cet instant, je trouvais, celui qui serait mon parrain, beau et attirant. J'avais des fourmillements dans le bas ventre. Je me levai en vitesse et jetant un rapide " je t'attends en bas" je quittai le dortoir.

Dans les escaliers je tentais de me ressaisir.

Quand Sirius descendit, habillé de son uniforme j'évitai de poser le regard sur lui. Durant tout le trajet vers la grande salle je l'écoutais parler, tentant de chasser ces images de lui à moitié nu de mon esprit.

**Fin POV Harry**

Samedi 5 Octobre, 2h36

Harry se posait tellement de questions sur ses sentiments pour Sirius qu'il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Il devait admettre qu'il était bel et bien attiré par l'autre garçon. Ses sentiments étaient bien présents. Harry avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il tendit le bras et prit ses lunettes. Il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit et se leva. Le sol était froid. Il enfila ses pantoufles et, tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, sortit sa cape de son sac à dos. Il se faufila hors du dortoir et descendit jusqu'à la salle commune. Il s'arrêta au bas des escaliers en apercevant une silhouette assise dans un fauteuil. C'était Sirius. Que faisait-il en plein milieu de la nuit dans la salle commune ? Harry ne l'avait pas entendu quitter le dortoir. Il ne pouvait pas être confronté à son parrain, pas maintenant, pas avec ce genre de sentiments à son égard. Il allait remonter les marches quand il fut interpellé.

"Harry !"

Sirius en était las de ses réflexions. Il avait beau réfléchir et chercher des explications, l'évidence était là. Il était tombé amoureux de Harry, son futur filleul. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir de nouveau lui faire face. Il se décida à regagner son dortoir. Il se leva et vit une forme au bas des escaliers. C'était justement lui.

"Harry!" L'appela t-il.

Harry avança, le cœur battant, vers son parrain. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le rencontre maintenant? Sirius suivait Harry du regard et reprit place sur son fauteuil. Harry s'assit à son tour.

"Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ! Tu as encore fait un cauchemar?" Demanda Sirius d'une voix inquiète.

"Non, plutôt un rêve étrange", rétorqua Harry.

"Tu veux en parler ?"

Harry répondit négativement de la tête. Il ne pouvait pas raconter un rêve impliquant un baiser entre eux à son futur parrain. Ce dernier serait sûrement horrifié s'il apprenait les sentiments que le jeune homme avait pour lui.

"Et toi ? Tu ne trouves pas non plus le sommeil ?" Questionna Harry à son tour.

"Non"

Sirius baissa la tête.

"Je suis trop troublé pour arriver à dormir. Je ressens trop … de choses étranges. Des choses … que je ne devrais pas ressentir. Du moins … pas pour cette personne."

Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur quand il entendit Sirius dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Il n'espérait pas que ses sentiments soient partagés mais il ne pourrait supporter de voir Sirius avec quelqu'un d'autre.

"Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ressentir ça ?" Demanda Harry. Même si cela était douloureux il voulait savoir qui était la personne que Sirius aimait.

Sirius soupira, se tenant la nuque à deux mains.

"Parce qu'on ne ressent pas ce genre de chose pour un garçon. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas gay. J'en suis sûr. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les mecs. Ils ne m'intéressent pas du tout. Je suis déjà sorti avec des filles et j'ai apprécié. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ressens cela quand je le vois."

"Tu… tu ressens quoi ?"

Harry avait eu un léger sursaut d'espoir en apprenant que les sentiments de Sirius étaient dirigés vers un garçon mais il avait malgré tout de sérieux doutes quant au fait qu'il s'agissait de lui.

"Je … Je n'arrive pas à détourner mes yeux de lui. Je le trouve si beau. Quand je suis en sa présence mon cœur cogne fort dans ma poitrine, je sens … une immense chaleur m'envahir. J'ai envie de le toucher, de … l'embrasser."

Harry sourit en entendant les paroles de Sirius, il ressentait la même chose.

"C'est étrange car il est le portrait craché de mon meilleur ami…"

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter à ces mots. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

"… mais je ne suis pas attiré par James. Quand je le regarde, je vois mon frère. Alors pourquoi je ressens toutes ces choses quand tu es prêt de moi ?"

A ces dernières paroles, Sirius releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait se consumer de l'intérieur. Il y lisait de la tendresse mais aussi du désir. Sirius venait de dire à l'instant que la personne qu'il aimait n'était autre que lui, Harry Potter. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il avait envie de crier au monde entier son amour et cette joie qui l'envahissait.

"Je comprendrais si je te dégoûtais et qu'à l'avenir tu ne veuilles plus me parler ni être en ma compagnie." Reprit Sirius, d'une voix éteinte, se couvrant le visage à deux mains. "Qui pourrait être amoureux d'un autre garçon ?"

"Moi", répondit Harry qui se leva, s'agenouilla devant Sirius et lui prit les mains.

Il chercha ses yeux et ancra ses prunelles émeraude dans celles acier.

"Je ressens la même chose pour … pour toi Sirius. C'est pour ça que … que je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est de toi dont je rêvais. C'est … c'est à toi que je pense chaque jour. Ces derniers jours, je … je recherchais ta présence mais je … la fuyais également car j'étais perturbé par tous … ces sentiments, ils … ils … devenaient de plus en plus fort…"

Harry ne put poursuivre, l'émotion était trop intense. Sirius serra les mains de l'autre garçon. Il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments, il avait du mal à le réaliser mais il pouvait le lire dans les yeux de Harry. Il y avait tant de tendresse dans son regard. Harry était un peu perdu, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation, son expérience avec Cho était si différente. Il resta là, sans bouger. Sirius savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, mais toutes ses émotions étaient d'une telle intensité qu'il semblait paralysé. Il se leva soudain, entraînant Harry avec lui. Debout, face à face ils s'observaient. Tous deux avaient attendu cet instant. Sirius lâcha les mains de Harry et tendrement lui caressa le visage. Il posa son autre main sur la nuque du jeune homme. Ce contact électrisa Harry. Lentement, Sirius combla la distance qui les séparait et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre garçon. Leur cœur cognait fort dans leur poitrine. Harry trouvait ce baiser, tel une caresse encore plus agréable que dans son rêve. Mais il était encore trop innocent. Sirius prit les choses en main. Il léchait les lèvres de Harry et doucement les ouvrit de sa langue et se mit à piller la bouche de l'autre garçon. Harry, n'ayant que peu d'expérience dans ce domaine, se laissa guider par Sirius. Il s'abandonnait complètement dans cette étreinte et serrait ses bras autour de Sirius. Leurs langues se caressaient, s'emmêlaient. Ce baiser les enflammait. A bout de souffle, ils finirent par se séparer. Sirius garda Harry tout contre lui.

"Je n'ai jamais éprouvé des sentiments aussi fort", lui murmura t'il à l'oreille.

Harry, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Sirius, humait à pleins poumons l'odeur épicée du jeune homme.

"Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie." Dit Harry tout bas.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacés, sans mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Ils regagnèrent leur dortoir le cœur léger. Cette nuit là, Harry ne fit aucun cauchemar, seulement des rêves de l'être aimé.

* * *

Et voilà, nos deux amoureux se sont enfin déclarés. Je les trouve vraiment trop mignons.

J'espère que vous aussi vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une blague pour Halloween

Auteur : Loulou2a

Avertissement : Cette histoire contient un slash: une histoire d'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe.

Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à J.K Rowling

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et je remercie adenoide, Narcissss, marine et lilyp pour leur reviews.

- adenoide : Oui Sirius fait preuve de pas mal de maturité. Il a découvert un sentiment nouveau et cela lui a fait voir les choses différemment. Il est amoureux à présent. C'est sur que dorénavant Harry ne va plus voir Sirius comme son futur parrain mais comme le garçon qu'il aime et il va enfin connaître des moments de pur bonheur.

- Narcissss : La réaction de Remus arrive dans ce chapitre. Le monde n'est pas forcément homophobe. Je ne me suis pas très intéressé à ce détail. Harry et Sirius découvrent quelque chose de nouveau et préfèrent garder leur relation pour eux.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Une blague pour Halloween**

La lune décroissante éclairait le dortoir des Gryffondor, révélant cinq lits aux rideaux rouges, tirés. On pouvait entendre des ronflements et des respirations régulières, preuves que les occupants étaient profondément endormis. Cependant dans un des lits, un élève ne s'était pas abandonné au sommeil. Allongé sur le dos, il fixait le plafond. Harry repensait à toutes les bonnes choses qu'il lui était arrivé depuis qu'il avait accidentellement remonté le temps. Il avait rencontré les maraudeurs, était devenu ami avec eux, et plus important encore avait découvert l'amour. Oui, Harry Potter était amoureux. Sirius Black s'était déclaré à lui et Harry avait ainsi eu l'immense joie de voir ses sentiments partagés. Depuis deux semaines, deux merveilleuses semaines, les deux jeunes hommes sortaient ensemble. Ils n'avaient parlé de leur relation à personne, Sirius craignant la réaction de ses amis. Ils se voyaient ainsi en cachette des autres maraudeurs. Ils se retrouvaient dans une salle vide, profitaient de l'absence des autres occupants du dortoir, échangeaient un rapide baiser le matin, quand les trois maraudeurs dormaient encore. Ils passaient des moments inoubliables. Harry vivait les jours les plus heureux de son existence. Hier soir encore, Sirius lui avait réservé une agréable surprise. Il avait passé une merveilleuse soirée.

_[Flash Back:_

_Harry était dans la salle commune, lisant un roman que lui avait prêté Remus. Il attendait Sirius pour rejoindre la grande salle pour le dîner. Les autres maraudeurs étaient déjà descendus. Un élève de première année s'avança vers lui et lui tendit timidement un morceau de parchemin. Harry le remercia et lut la missive._

_"Harry, viens me rejoindre au sommet de la tour d'astronomie dès que tu auras ce message. Couvre toi bien, la nuit est fraîche._

_Je t'attends, je t'aime._

_Sirius, alias Padfoot._

_PS : N'oublies pas ta cape d'invisibilité."_

_Harry glissa le parchemin dans la poche de sa robe, et monta rapidement dans le dortoir. Il posa le livre de Remus sur le lit de ce dernier et attrapa en vitesse sa cape d'invisibilité et sa veste. Il dévala les escaliers, passa le portrait de la grosse dame et prit le cœur battant la direction de la tour d'astronomie._

_Pendant tout le trajet il se demandait ce que lui réservait Sirius et pourquoi il voulait le retrouver là haut alors que le dîner allait être servi. _

_La montée des marches fut interminable pour Harry qui était pressé de retrouver Sirius. Il franchit enfin la dernière marche et ouvrit la porte. Il s'immobilisa face à cette scène. Sirius était à genoux, sur une nappe, vérifiant que les plats étaient encore chauds et que les couverts étaient bien placés. Il changea plusieurs fois de place le candélabre posé en bout de nappe. Harry assista à ces préparatifs, amusé. Il ne le savait pas si perfectionniste. Il toussota pour signaler sa présence. Sirius se leva en vitesse et jeta un œil à Harry avant de baisser la tête tout en jouant avec ses mains._

_"Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver", dit Sirius d'une voix mal assurée. "Je voulais te faire la surprise de ce dîner."_

_Harry n'avait jamais vu son futur parrain, petit copain dorénavant, aussi nerveux. Il n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux vers lui. Harry s'avança doucement et lui prit les mains._

_"C'est une merveilleuse surprise, je suis touché", déclara t-il._

_Sirius croisa enfin son regard et lui sourit. Ces quelques mots avaient suffi à le rassurer. Harry était là avec lui et heureux._

_"J'espère que tu as faim, les elfes nous ont préparés un excellent repas, gigot d'agneau, gratin de pommes de terre, haricots verts et tarte à la mélasse", annonça Sirius. "Et évidemment c'est jus de citrouille et biéraubeurre à volonté."_

_Sirius prit la main de Harry et le mena sur la nappe. Il le fit asseoir et prenant place à son tour le servit. Levant leur chope de biéraubeurre, ils trinquèrent à cette soirée et à leur relation. _

_Le dîner se passa merveilleusement bien. Ils discutèrent de tout, de leur couple, du Quidditch, des cours, des maraudeurs. _

_Une fois le repas terminé, Sirius débarrassa le tout d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde et attira Harry près de lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras. _

_La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur Poudlard. Le ciel était clair et les milliards d'étoiles scintillaient au-dessus de leur tête. _

_"Ce ciel est vraiment beau", déclara Harry. Il pointa du doigt une étoile, une étoile qui brillait plus que toutes les autres. "Sirius, mon étoile préférée."_

_Sirius qui caressait le visage d'Harry sourit à cet aveu. Il se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Une succession de baisers s'ensuivit, devenant de plus en plus passionnés. Seul le manque d'air les contraint à se séparer._

_Ils restèrent un long moment, enlacés à observer le ciel étoilé. Ils ne regagnèrent leur dortoir que tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain, Sirius dut trouver une bonne excuse pour expliquer leur absence aux autres maraudeurs._

Harry était vraiment comblé par la relation qu'il entretenait avec Sirius. Les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient privilégiés. Chaque jour, il découvrait un peu plus le jeune homme. Dans la pensine, il avait vu un garçon quelque peu hautain, sûr de lui et blagueur. Ces qualificatifs étaient certes toujours valables mais Sirius pouvait se montrer attentionné, doux et raisonnable. Bien qu'il les dissimule la plupart du temps, il avait aussi des faiblesses. Harry aimait tout en Sirius, ses qualités mais aussi ses quelques défauts.

Remus leur avait lancé un drôle de regard alors qu'ils rejoignaient le dortoir après avoir disparu une bonne partie de l'après midi. Harry était persuadé que Remus se doutait de quelque chose. Grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés de loup-garou, Remus parvenait à surprendre des choses imperceptibles pour les autres. Il était très observateur. Il était habitué à dissimuler ses émotions pour ne pas dévoiler son secret et avait appris à lire sur les visages de ses camarades. Il n'était pas aisé de cacher quelque chose au lycanthrope. Il se rendait compte quand une personne lui mentait ou lui cachait des informations. Harry espérait sincèrement que Remus ne désapprouverait pas leur relation.

De légers bruits se firent entendre et le rideau rouge du lit fut lentement ouvert. Harry reconnut la silhouette de Sirius. Son petit copain se rapprocha lentement et l'observa un moment pour voir s'il dormait. Harry resta immobile, les yeux fermés. Sirius, s'assit sur le rebord du lit et se mit à caresser doucement son visage. Il se pencha et déposa un petit baiser sur son front avant de happer ses lèvres. Harry entoura de ses bras le cou de Sirius. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment.

"Tu me fais de la place?" Demanda Sirius.

Harry s'exécuta et permit à son petit ami de le rejoindre. Il se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou après avoir goûté une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres. Sirius caressait lentement le dos de Harry qui finit par s'endormir sous cet agréable toucher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius sentit une main le secouer. Il était si bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de bouger. L'insistance de cette main sur son épaule le contraignit à ouvrir les yeux. La vue qui s'offrit à lui, le fit sourire. Harry était endormi tout contre lui. Il était vraiment adorable. Il aurait pu rester là des heures à l'observer mais de toute évidence quelqu'un n'était pas de cet avis. Il se retourna et se retint de pousser un "_oh_"de surprise en découvrant Remus debout au-dessus de lui.

"Si tu ne veux pas que les autres vous découvrent, tu ferais mieux de regagner ton lit", lui conseilla son ami.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil au corps endormi contre lui puis acquiesça. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Harry et se leva délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller.

Les rayons de soleil pénétraient dans la chambre, le jour était déjà bien levé. Sirius regarda la pendule et constata qu'il lui restait bien une heure avant d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas envie de se recoucher. Remus était entré dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, il prépara donc ses affaires en attendant son tour.

Quand Sirius sortit de la salle de bain, les trois autres occupants du dortoir n'avaient pas quitté leur lit, leurs rideaux toujours tirés. Remus, quant à lui ne s'y trouvait plus, il était déjà descendu. Sirius quitta le dortoir sans bruit. Remus était dans la salle commune, assis dans un fauteuil. Il le rejoignit et prit place. Il resta un petit moment sans parler avant de se décider. Il voulait savoir ce que son ami pensait de sa relation avec Harry.

"Alors tu es au courant !" Finit par lancer Sirius.

"Oui", répondit simplement Remus.

"Comment ?" Demanda t'il avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

Remus se tourna vers lui et le fixa. Sirius se figea. Il craignait ce regard. Remus désapprouvait-il?

"Hum… vous passez pas mal de temps ensemble, vous disparaissez de longues heures, la façon dont vous vous regardez, les battements de vos cœurs quand …"

"Ok, ok, ça ira", le coupa Sirius. "Et les autres, ils savent quelque chose ?"

"Non, James et Peter ne sont pas très observateurs. Et si quelqu'un doit les mettre au courant ça ne sera pas moi."

"D'accord !" Sirius regarda Remus avec gravité. "Tu en penses quoi ? Je te dégoûte ?"

"Je suis très mal placé pour juger les autres. James, Peter et toi vous ne m'avez pas rejeté quand vous avez découvert mon secret, peu de personnes auraient réagi comme vous l'avez fait. Les gens ont tendance à me fuir quand ils découvrent que je suis un loup-garou. Mais pas vous. Vous êtes restés mes amis et vous le resterez à jamais. Si tu es bien, Sirius, alors je suis heureux pour toi. Harvey est un gentil garçon, vous vous entendez bien. Vous étiez mignons ce matin quand je suis venu te réveiller." Le rassura Remus.

"Bien", dit Sirius, plus détendu.

"Tu vas le dire à James?"

"Non, je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas comment il réagirait."

"James est ton meilleur ami. Il est compréhensif, je suis persuadé que ça n'a pas d'importance pour lui que tu sois gay …"

"Eh ! Minute !" L'interrompit Sirius. "Je ne suis pas gay." Remus ne comprenait pas. "J'aime Harry…. HARVEY… mais je ne suis pas de tout attiré par les autres garçons. C'est compliqué."

"Bien, comme tu veux. Voilà ton amoureux!"

Sirius se retourna et vit Harry descendre les escaliers. Il lui sourit.

"Je vous laisse", lança Remus en se levant pour quitter la salle commune.

Harry s'assit avec Sirius. Ce dernier lui rapporta la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec le lycanthrope. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, la salle commune était bien trop remplie pour pouvoir câliner Harry. Les deux autres maraudeurs arrivèrent et tous les quatre franchirent le portrait de la grosse dame pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore se leva, ramenant ainsi le silence dans la grande salle. Les élèves reportèrent leur attention sur leur directeur qui, de toute évidence, avait quelque chose à leur annoncer.

"Mes chers élèves", commença Dumbledore les bras grand ouverts. "Vous savez tous que la semaine prochaine aura lieu la traditionnelle fête d'Halloween. Mais cette année, j'ai décidé que tout le monde serait déguisé, un peu comme nos amis les moldus ont coutume de le faire. C'est pourquoi, seront distribués des costumes de vampires, lutins et magiciens aux garçons et des costumes de fées, de princesses égyptiennes et d'anges aux filles. Je vous laisse retourner à vos assiettes."

Des réactions diverses suivirent l'annonce du directeur. Les premières années ainsi que les sorciers issus de familles moldues étaient heureux de pouvoir se déguiser, les plus anciens trouvaient l'idée ridicule, en ce qui concernait les Serpentard, ils étaient outrés de devoir s'accoutrer avec de pareils déguisements. Dumbledore avait des idées bien farfelues. Les conversations allaient donc bon train aux différentes tables.

Une fois leur repas terminé, les maraudeurs quittèrent cette ambiance agitée pour retourner à leur dortoir.

"Quelle drôle d'idée de se déguiser!" Lança Peter, affalé sur son lit.

"Je trouve au contraire que c'est intéressant, j'ai hâte de voir ma Lily dans l'un de ces ravissants costumes. Elle va être, j'en suis sûr, ravissante." Le coupa James.

"C'est vrai que ça peut être amusant. A l'école primaire on organisait toujours un bal costumé pour Halloween. Ma mère m'avait confectionné un costume de pirate", poursuivit Remus.

James et Peter, étant issus de familles sorcières, n'avaient jamais fêté Halloween en se déguisant comme le faisait les moldus. Remus avait été dans une école moldue, il connaissait donc leurs coutumes. Harry suivait leur conversation en se rappelant le nombre de fois où Dudley avait quitté la maison, accoutré d'un costume confectionné par la tante Pétunia, pour rejoindre ses amis, afin de faire la tournée des maisons et récolter des bonbons. Les Dursley ne permettaient jamais à Harry de participer à ce genre de fête. Il restait donc enfermé dans son placard, seul dans le noir, alors que dehors les autres enfants s'amusaient.

"Eh ! Les gars !" Les interrompit Sirius. "Vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait un moment que les maraudeurs n'ont pas fait parler d'eux!"

"A qui la faute !" Lui lança James un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de son ami et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. "Tu disparais sans arrêt." Sirius ne répondit rien, James ne devait en aucun savoir qu'il s'éclipsait pour passer du temps avec Harry, son petit ami. "Ca remonte à un mois la dernière fois que nous avons enfermé Servilus dans un placard. Il doit s'ennuyer le pauvre. Une bonne blague lui ferait du bien et à nous aussi."

"Oui, je suis sûr que nos amis les Serpentard se languissent de nos blagues. On va leur en concocter une belle pour Halloween."

"Une idée mon frère ?" Le questionna James.

"Pas encore, mais je comptais sur votre imagination pour ça. Monsieur le préfet a t-il des idées ?" Demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Remus qui s'était déjà installé sur son lit pour lire.

"Je vous laisse cette partie", répondit le lycanthrope, " mais je vous aiderai pour la préparation."

"Peter, au lieu de t'endormir, tu pourrais nous aider", le réprimanda Sirius.

"Je ne sais pas, on pourrait faire comme l'année dernière et mettre des limaces dans leur jus de citrouille."

"Pas très original de refaire les mêmes blagues. Tu en penses quoi Harvey?" L'interrogea Sirius en s'essayant à ses cotés sur le lit.

Harry était excité à l'idée de préparer une blague avec les maraudeurs. Sirius lui en avait raconté tellement. Tout en essayant de faire abstraction de la proximité de Sirius il se mit à réfléchir.

"Il faudrait quelque chose en rapport avec Halloween".

"Ouais, et ce qu'on associe à Halloween ce sont les citrouilles", poursuivit James après les avoir rejoint sur le lit.

"Oui c'est ça ! S'exclama Sirius. "La potion de Tête-en-citrouille ! Ca serait parfait pour Servilus."

"Tout à fait d'accord. En plus la préparation est très facile. On peut la trouver à la bibliothèque et pour les ingrédients, on trouvera tout ce dont on a besoin en cours de potions."

"Maintenant il faudrait trouver quelque chose pour les Serpentard, sinon ils vont être jaloux."

"Je sais", annonça James. "La couleur d'Halloween c'est l'orange. Pourquoi ne pas leur donner une belle chevelure orange ? Nous avons déjà préparé cette potion pour teindre les cheveux de Snape en rouge et or."

"Excellente idée James !"

"Demain, on ira à la bibliothèque prendre les instructions pour préparer les potions et on fera une liste des ingrédients."

Il commençait à se faire tard. Sirius qui sortit le dernier de la salle de bain après s'être brossé les dents constata que les rideaux de ses camarades étaient tirés. Il sourit quand il vit Harry assis sur son lit. De toute évidence, il l'attendait. Il se leva et Sirius le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils n'avaient pas pu passer du temps tous les deux dans la journée. Sirius dévorait la bouche de Harry tout en lui caressant le dos et les cheveux. Après un dernier baiser, Sirius souffla un "_bonne nuit_" et alla se coucher laissant un Harry pantelant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry était dans la salle commune. Il attendait les autres pour aller préparer la potion. Remus avait été chercher les manuels d'instruction à la bibliothèque pendant le déjeuner et ils avaient profité du double cours de potions de l'après midi pour prendre les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin.

Un groupe de filles, à l'autre bout de la salle, rigolait. Harry reconnut les cheveux auburn de sa future mère. Elle était vraiment belle, il comprenait pourquoi son père était sous le charme. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir partager des moments de joie en compagnie de celle qui deviendrait sa mère. Depuis son arrivée, il y a de cela deux mois, il n'avait échangé que quelques mots avec elle. Elle l'avait mis en garde à plusieurs reprises contre les maraudeurs, disant qu'ils ne lui apporteraient que des ennuis. Mais Harry était devenu rapidement proche d'eux et Lily le considérait alors comme les autres. Pourtant il aurait tant aimé pouvoir rire à ses cotés. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas Sirius franchir l'entrée de la salle commune et venir vers lui.

"Harry!" L'appela le jeune homme passant sa main devant ses yeux.

Harry détourna les yeux de sa mère pour les fixer dans ceux de son petit copain.

"Désolé, j'étais un peu ailleurs."

"En train d'observer une jolie rousse!" Rigola Sirius. "On aurait dit ton père."

"Je comprends pourquoi il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle est belle, douce et intelligente."

"Je vais finir par être jaloux", continua de plaisanter Sirius.

"Idiot!" Lui lança Harry avant de reporter son attention sur la jolie rousse. " J'aimerais tellement lui parler. Je suis content d'être devenu ami avec mon père mais je trouve tellement dommage de ne pas avoir réussi à me rapprocher de ma mère."

"Tu es un maraudeur Harry", le rassura Sirius. "Elle te traite donc comme tel. Ne t'attriste pas pour ça, dans le futur elle est ta mère et elle t'aime. Maintenant viens, les autres nous attendent."

Sirius entraîna Harry hors de la salle commune jusqu'à une vieille salle de classe. James, Remus et Peter étaient déjà présents, réunis autour d'un chaudron fumant.

"Vous voilà", dit James. "On va pouvoir commencer."

Suivant les instructions du manuel ils préparèrent les deux potions, se répartissant les tâches. Harry hachait diverses racines, Remus pesait et mesurait chaque ingrédient, Sirius lisait les instructions et James devant le chaudron, mélangeait le tout. Peter, quant à lui, trop mauvais dans la préparation de potions, se contentait d'observer. Des vapeurs s'élevaient dans la salle de classe. La première potion prit la teinte bleutée, comme indiqué dans le manuel. James en remplit un flacon puis vida le chaudron d'un coup de baguette magique pour préparer la potion suivante.

Une heure plus tard, les fioles contenaient assez de potions pour colorer les cheveux de tous les Serpentard. Les garçons nettoyèrent la salle et remontèrent dans leur dortoir pour mettre les flacons en lieu sûr.

"Avant le banquet, nous descendrons dans les cuisines pour verser les potions dans les verres des Serpentard." Dit James qui cachait les fioles dans un tiroir du bureau.

"Je meurs de faim, on descend dîner!" Implora Peter.

"Tu es un estomac sur pattes", rigola James.

Après le dîner, alors que les maraudeurs étaient en route pour la tour Gryffondor, Sirius entraîna Harry à l'écart des autres. Il voulait passer du temps seul avec son petit ami. Ils déambulèrent un moment dans les couloirs, main dans la main, échangeant quelques baisers contre un mur.

"Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée", avoua Sirius relâchant les lèvres de Harry, bloqué entre lui et la paroi de pierre. Les prunelles grises rencontrèrent deux émeraudes pour s'y perdre. Les deux garçons restèrent un moment ainsi. " Tu as des yeux magnifiques, on peut dire merci à Lily la tigresse", dit Sirius mettant fin au silence qui s'était installé.

Ils poursuivirent leur ballade nocturne et sortirent du château pour se promener dans le parc. La lune décroissante formait un mince arc lumineux éclairant faiblement le lac. Tout était calme et paisible. Les deux adolescents s'assirent dans l'herbe et se mirent à contempler les mouvements de l'eau à la surface du lac. Une légère brise caressait leurs cheveux. Harry se reposa contre le torse de son petit ami et écoutait les battements de son cœur tels une douce mélodie. Sirius passa ses doigts fins dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Le temps s'était arrêté sur ces deux amoureux enlacés. Quand le cours de l'histoire reprendra, les deux jeunes hommes auront quelques explications à fournir à leurs camarades, à moins de recevoir l'aide d'un certain lycanthrope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le dortoir des cinq garçons était animé en ce soir de fête d'Halloween, chacun courant de tous les cotés pour finir de se préparer. James se saisit de ses fausses canines et les mit en place, ressemblant ainsi à un vrai vampire. Il prit les fioles de potion dans le bureau et quitta la chambre en compagnie d'un petit lutin quelque peu grassouillet. Peter et lui devaient se rendre aux cuisines pour verser les potions dans les verres des Serpentard. Ils franchirent le portrait de la grosse dame et dévalèrent en vitesse les escaliers croisant des fées, des enchanteurs ou encore des anges illuminés de leur brillante auréole.

Dans la salle de bain, face au miroir, Remus ajustait sa longue barbe d'enchanteur. Habillé ainsi il ressemblait à son directeur. Il entendit des rires dans le dortoir. Sirius, déguisé en vampire, pourchassait un lutin pour le dévorer. Quand Remus sortit de la salle d'eau, il découvrit Sirius penché au-dessus de Harry en train de parcourir son cou de ses canines. Appuyé au chambranle de la porte, il soupira face à cette scène.

"Je descends vous attendre dans la salle commune, ne mettez pas des heures pour finir de vous préparer." Il quitta le dortoir sans attendre de réponse.

Sirius jeta un œil à la porte qui se fermait puis reporta son attention sur sa victime.

"Enfin seuls, je vais pouvoir te dévorer."

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se mit à lécher puis mordiller l'oreille de Harry, lui arrachant quelques gémissements. Il descendit dans son cou, le couvrant de petits baisers et remonta le long de sa mâchoire pour parcourir lentement ses lèvres de sa langue avant de les happer en un baiser qui se fit de plus en plus possessif et sensuel. Harry s'abandonna complètement, laissant l'autre garçon ravager sa bouche et en parcourir tous les recoins. A regret, Sirius se détacha de sa proie.

"On devrait y aller si on ne veut pas subir les foudres de Remus." Dit Sirius en prenant la main de Harry afin de le relever. "Tu es un lutin des plus adorables et ta chair est un vrai régale pour mes canines."

"Et toi le plus séduisant des vampires", déclara Harry en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils rejoignirent Remus qui commençait à s'impatienter et descendirent dans la grande salle décorée pour la circonstance. Ils retrouvèrent Peter et James qui affichaient un grand sourire, leur mission accomplie. La salle se remplit petit à petit d'élèves déguisés. James poussa une exclamation à l'entrée de Lily. Il n'avait jamais vu une fée si jolie, son regard ne pouvait se détacher d'elle. Dumbledore se leva et annonça le début du banquet. Les assiettes dorées se remplirent de victuailles. Chacun se servit. Le regard des cinq Gryffondor de sixième année se porta sur la table des vert et argent. Des tignasses orange apparurent tout le long de la table et des cris résonnèrent soudain dans la salle. L'hilarité gagna les autres tables, au vu de la tête des Serpentard. Sirius et James regardèrent leur ennemi de toujours et virent une citrouille avec deux yeux, un nez et une bouche. Ils partirent dans un fou rire. Severus Snape bouillait de rage et lançait des éclairs en direction des maraudeurs.

"La tête de Snape, c'est trop drôle", parvint à dire Sirius entre deux rires.

"Les Serpentard n'ont pas l'air très ravis, pourtant ça leur va très bien ces cheveux orange", ajouta James, dans le même état que son ami.

Les professeurs tentaient de calmer quelques victimes qui étaient en larmes. Plusieurs Serpentard avaient quitté précipitamment la grande salle. Une grande agitation régnait. Le professeur McGonagall tentait de calmer les rires des élèves des autres maisons et lança un regard réprobateur aux maraudeurs qu'elle soupçonnait être à l'origine de cette mauvaise plaisanterie.

Le dîner se poursuivit dans le bruit, les cris et les pleurs. Les professeurs avaient rassuré les élèves en leur disant que les effets s'estomperaient dans la soirée. Severus, toujours assis à sa table, ne se laissait pas démonter par cette nouvelle tête. Il préparait déjà un plan pour se venger des maraudeurs.

Les cinq garçons, une fois leur crise de fou rire passée, dégustèrent leur repas. Ils étaient entièrement satisfaits de leur mauvais coup. Plusieurs élèves leur adressaient des sourires et des félicitations. James croisa le regard désapprobateur de Lily et constata qu'elle n'était pas de leur avis. Il allait encore, de toute évidence, subir les foudres de celle qu'il aimait.

La fin du repas fut plus calme, les Serpentard retrouvant peu à peu leur couleur de cheveux naturelle. Les maraudeurs quittèrent la grande salle parmi les derniers et s'écroulèrent sur leur lit, en proie à une nouvelle crise de fou rire.

"Un vampire avec une tête de citrouille, c'était trop hilarant, on aurait dû prendre des photos."

"Oui, et les afficher partout dans le château. Une citrouille avec des cheveux gras et huileux ce n'est pas très fréquent." Dit James en se tenant les côtes.

"J'ai vraiment adoré la tête qu'ont fait les Serpentard, notre blague était très réussie", poursuivit Peter.

"Oui, les maraudeurs ont encore frappé", ajouta Remus.

"Je n'avais pas autant ri depuis longtemps", annonça Harry.

Allongé sur son lit, Harry était toujours hilare en repensant à la tête de son futur professeur. Il avait trouvé cela puéril, au début, la façon dont les maraudeurs s'en prenaient toujours à lui mais ce soir il avait apprécié la blague et il était heureux d'avoir pu y participer. Il se sentait complètement intégré au groupe des maraudeurs. Sirius et lui formait un couple, son père et Remus étaient devenus ses amis. Il parlait que rarement à Peter. Bien que le rat n'ait encore rien fait à cette époque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il ferait dans un futur proche. De plus, il n'appréciait pas le jeune homme, il n'avait aucune personnalité, était peureux et se contentait de suivre les trois autres. Il se demandait toujours comment il avait pu être intégré aux maraudeurs.

Les garçons enlevèrent leur costume pour enfiler leur pyjama et se mirent au lit. James éteignit la dernière bougie d'un mouvement de baguette, plongeant ainsi le dortoir dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Sirius attendit que ses amis soient endormis pour se lever et rejoindre le lit de son petit copain. Il se glissa entre les draps et prit Harry, qui s'était réveillé entre temps, dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de rejoindre le pays des songes.

* * *

Que pensez vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? Laissez moi une review pour me donner votre avis !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Un départ douloureux

Auteur : Loulou2a

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Pourtant je reverrais d'avoir un Sirius rien que pour moi.

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash, une relation amoureuse entre deux personnes du même sexe.

Note : Au départ ce chapitre était plus court mais j'ai rajouté la première partie pour connaître la réaction de James.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews

* * *

**

* * *

****Chapitre 8 : Un départ douloureux**

Harry était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit. Il était appuyé sur ses coudes et regardait amoureusement Sirius qui rangeait ou plutôt balançait ses affaires de cours. Ce dernier se tourna vers son petit ami et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Il s'approcha lentement du lit de Harry.

"On a enfin le dortoir pour nous tout seul" s'enthousiasma t-il avant de se jeter sur Harry et le prendre dans ses bras.

James était parti pour son entraînement de Quidditch et Sirius avait réussi à persuader Remus d'amener Peter à la bibliothèque et de le retenir un bon moment. Lui et Harry avaient ainsi le dortoir pour eux. Ils pouvaient enfin passer du temps à se câliner.

Sirius s'empara des lèvres de son compagnon dans un baiser possessif et le fit basculer sur le dos. Tout en l'embrassant il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille de Harry.

"C'est tellement dur de se retenir de t'embrasser dans la journée", parvint il à dire entre deux baisers.

Sirius délaissa les douces lèvres de Harry pour parcourir son cou de petits baisers. Il s'arrêta un moment et respira à plein poumon l'odeur si particulière du jeune homme. Harry s'abandonnait dans cette étreinte. Sirius était tellement doué et lui faisait ressentir chaque jour de nouvelles sensations.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient à perdre haleine. Ils voulaient profiter de chaque seconde. Harry ne pouvait que gémir sous les baisers de Sirius. Leurs langues exécutaient un long et sensuel ballet, tandis que leurs mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre.

"Qu'est ce que…", furent les seuls mots que parvint à prononcer une jeune homme châtain qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir.

La porte claqua et James resta médusé face à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Son meilleur ami, Sirius était en train d'embrasser Harvey. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Comment Sirius pouvait il embrasser un autre garçon ? Il devait être dans un mauvais rêve.

Sirius relâcha les lèvres de Harry quand il entendit la porte de la chambre se refermer. Il se figea en voyant James. Pourquoi son ami était il déjà là ? Il aurait dû être à son entraînement de Quidditch. Il s'écarta de son petit ami et se releva.

"James!"

Harry avait tourné sa tête vers l'entrée du dortoir quand il avait entendu la voix de son futur père. La panique l'avait alors gagné. Qu'allait penser James de sa relation avec Sirius ? Il s'assit et baissa la tête. Il ne pourrait supporter de voir le regard écœuré de James.

"James!" Appela une nouvelle fois Sirius en s'approcha de son ami, toujours scotché.

"Si … Sirius! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Ce que je viens de voir, c'est quoi ?"

Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de James et baissa les yeux. Il cherchait ses mots. Comment le dire à son ami ? Il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié. Remus avait très bien pris sa relation avec Harry mais il ne savait pas comment le prendrait James. Ce dernier était loin d'être intolérant. Il pourrait sûrement comprendre et accepter.

"James, voilà, je… Harvey et moi on sort ensemble ! On … on est amoureux !"

James regardait son ami. De tout évidence il était difficile pour lui de lui révéler cela. James était toujours sidéré. Après tout il ne se serait jamais douté que Sirius était gay. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il ne s'y attendait pas. Le silence s'installa dans le dortoir. James réfléchissait, Sirius attendait une réaction de ce dernier et Harry était très inquiet.

"James ! Dis quelque chose s'il te plait ! Je te dégoûte ? Tu trouves ça horrible ?" Questionna Sirius relevant la tête.

James croisa le regard acier de son ami et soupira.

"Laisse moi le temps de digérer cette info, Siri. Je dois admettre que j'ai été très surpris, je ne me serais jamais douté que tu aimais les garçons…"

"Non", l'interrompit Sirius. "Je n'aime pas les garçons, j'aime Harvey, il n'y a que lui. J'ai été le premier étonné mais c'est ainsi. Je l'aime et j'ai jamais été aussi bien avec personne."

James sourit et lui donna une accolade.

"Alors je suis heureux pour toi mon ami!"

Sirius le regarda, étonné.

"Beh quoi ? Tu pensais que j'allais te rejeter ? Tu es mon ami Sirius." Le rassura t-il. "Si tu es heureux avec Harvey alors ça me va. Mais je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'habituer à vous voir ensemble."

"Ok!"

Harry regardait les deux amis se serrer la main. Il était content que James approuve leur relation. Il avait eu tellement peur de sa réaction. Son futur père se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

Sirius retourna auprès de son petit ami et s'assit à ses cotés. Il lui prit la main.

"Maintenant que James est au courant, on va pouvoir s'embrasser plus souvent."

"He ! Attends Sirius ! Je ne veux pas être le témoin de vos ébats !"

Sirius partit dans un fou rire, rapidement suivi par Harry et James. C'est ainsi que les découvrirent Remus et Peter qui revenaient de la bibliothèque. Le lycanthrope regarda les trois amis, se demandant ce qu'il leur prenait. Sirius lui adressa un clin d'œil et le jeune homme comprit la situation. James était à présent au courant et de toute évidence il avait bien pris la chose. Remus était soulagé pour ses deux amis.

"On descend dîner ? Je commence à avoir faim!"

"Oui, on y va Peter!" Dit James en se levant. Il quitta le dortoir, Peter et Remus à sa suite.

Sirius sourit à Harry et lui prit la main pour le lever. Ils restèrent un moment face à face se dévorant du regard. Sirius se pencha et captura ses lèvres. Il était déçu de ne pas avoir pu continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé mais ils auraient d'autres occasions. Il pourrait demander à James et Remus de leur laisser de temps en temps le dortoir. Ils se séparèrent et retrouvèrent leurs amis dans la salle commune. Peter les questionna sur leur retard et fut surpris des rires de James et Remus.

* * *

Après le dernier cours de la journée, les maraudeurs jouaient aux cartes, confortablement installés dans les fauteuils de la salle commune. Sirius et James initiaient Harry au poker. Le jeune homme connaissait un peu le jeu mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y jouer. Sirius était très doué dans l'art du bluff, il venait de gagner une partie avec seulement une paire de valets. Les cartes de James lui avaient conseillé de se coucher alors qu'il avait un brelan de dix. Harry trouvait très amusant les commentaires de ses cartes. 

Harry relança la mise, il avait un bon jeu et il voulait gagner cette partie. James, à qui c'était le tour de jouer, avait la tête ailleurs. Il contemplait une ravissante rousse qui venait de faire son entrée dans la salle commune.

"James, c'est à toi!"

Le concerné ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par la vue de la jolie Lily Evans.

"Elle est tellement belle!" Soupira t-il. "J'aimerais tant qu'elle accepte enfin de sortir avec moi."

"Tu auras peut être bientôt ta chance James, justement elle vient vers nous", observa Sirius.

"Potter, arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux de merlan frit, tu ne m'intéresses pas du tout." Elle se tourna vers Harry. "Porter, le directeur m'a chargé de te dire qu'il voulait te voir rapidement dans son bureau."

"Bien, je te remercie, j'y vais de suite", répondit Harry. Il se leva et adressa un chaleureux sourire à sa future mère. Il fut à la fois surpris et rempli de joie quand elle le lui rendit.

"On t'attend pour continuer", lui dit Sirius avant qu'il ne quitte la salle commune.

Harry prit la direction du bureau du directeur en se demandant ce que celui-ci lui voulait. Arrivé devant la gargouille, il prononça le mot de passe et grimpa les escaliers. Il frappa à la porte et une fois invité, il entra.

"Ah ! Monsieur Potter, asseyez-vous !" Harry s'exécuta. "Un bonbon au citron ?" Lui proposa t'il. Le jeune homme se servit dans la coupelle.

"Monsieur Potter, je vous ai fait appeler, car j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer", poursuivit Dumbledore. "Après de très nombreuses recherches vos professeurs et moi-même avons enfin trouvé le moyen de vous faire rentrer chez vous." Harry se sentit soulagé à cette nouvelle, mais une grande peine l'envahit en pensant qu'il allait quitter cette époque. "Nous vous renverrons à votre époque cette nuit à minuit précise."

Harry trouva cela très rapide. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures avant son départ. Il aurait aimé encore vivre pleins d'aventures avec les maraudeurs mais surtout passer davantage de temps avec Sirius. Ce soir à minuit, il allait à nouveau tout perdre, ses parents et Sirius pour revenir à sa triste vie remplie de mort et de guerres. Durant les deux mois qu'il avait passé ici, il avait certes entendu parler de la montée en puissance de Voldemort et du nombre impressionnant de ses victimes, mais il n'avait pas à le combattre, il n'était pas l'élu.

"Je vous laisse retourner à votre salle commune et annoncer votre départ à vos amis. Pour le reste des élèves, je m'en chargerai." Le directeur se leva pour raccompagner Harry. "Revenez ici avant minuit."

"Bien professeur", acquiesça Harry avant de quitter le bureau.

Il parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à sa salle commune, tête baissée, le regard dans le vide. Il aurait dû être heureux de retourner à son époque mais à part ses amis Ron et Hermione il n'avait rien là-bas. Ici, il avait des amis, un petit copain et une vie insouciante d'adolescent. Il avait vécu les plus beaux jours de sa vie, et ce soir à minuit, tout serait fini. Harvey Porter redeviendrait le survivant, l'élu, celui qui devra mettre fin au règne de terreur de Lord Voldemort. Tout cela était trop de pression pour un jeune homme. Il se retrouverait de nouveau seul, sans famille.

Harry donna le mot de passe et une fois le portrait de la grosse dame franchi, il se dirigea tel un automate dans son dortoir. Les maraudeurs le regardèrent passer incrédules.

"Je vais aller lui parler", déclara Sirius, qui se leva et prit la suite de son petit copain. Il le retrouva prostré sur son lit, la tête cachée dans ses bras.

"Harry !" Appela t-il doucement en prenant place près de lui. "Que se passe t-il ? Que te voulait le directeur ?"

Harry releva la tête pour croiser deux prunelles grises.

"Il… il … a dit que … je pourrais retourner à mon époque…ce soir à minuit", parvint-il difficilement à répondre.

Sirius l'entoura de ses bras lui permettant de s'y blottir.

"Tu devrais être content, tu vas enfin rentrer chez toi, retrouver ta famille et tes amis." Le rassura Sirius. "Tu n'es pas à ta place ici."

Harry voulait hurler, hurler sa détresse. Il n'avait plus de famille chez lui, mais cela il ne pouvait pas le dire à Sirius. Son petit ami pensait qu'il retrouverait une vie heureuse mais il en était tout autre. Sirius lui caressait lentement le dos et déposait des petits baisers sur le haut de sa tête.

"Tu vas me manquer Harry, c'est vrai, mais on savait dès le départ que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Tu viens d'une autre époque, dans laquelle je suis ton parrain. Tu dois reprendre ta place Harry. Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir rencontré."

On pouvait ressentir une certaine émotion dans la voix de Sirius. Il serra Harry très fort contre lui et l'embrassa. Ces merveilleux instants qu'ils avaient passé, ces doux baisers échangés, tout cela allait prendre fin ce soir à minuit. Sirius prit la main de Harry et le fit se lever.

"Il faut annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, je vais les chercher."

Sirius franchit la porte et revint quelques secondes après, accompagné des autres maraudeurs.

"Tu as quelque chose à nous dire Harvey ?"

Harry fit face à James, son cœur battant la chamade. Il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il désirait se mesurer encore à lui au Quidditch, avoir de longues conversations sur leur sport favori et profiter simplement de la présence de ce père qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître. Il respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et regarda tour à tour James et Remus.

"Voilà, Dumbledore vient de m'apprendre que ce soir je rentrai chez moi. Je sais que c'est soudain, je ne m'y attendais pas mais pour des raisons familiales que malheureusement je ne peux évoquer avec vous, je dois partir. J'aurais aimé poursuivre ma scolarité ici mais c'est impossible. Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir été votre ami." Harry parla d'un seul trait sans reprendre son souffle. Il baissa la tête après sa tirade.

"Ouahh ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est vraiment dommage que tu doives partir. Tu es un excellent maraudeur et un très bon adversaire pour le Quidditch." James lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. "Je suis content d'avoir fait ta connaissance."

"C'est triste que tu doives nous quitter Harvey, mais tu dois avoir de sérieuses raisons et j'espère que tout ira bien chez toi. Je suis heureux d'être ton ami." Dit Remus à son tour et il lui serra la main.

Peter se contenta d'un bref coup d'œil. Il n'avait jamais été proche du nouveau. En fait, il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Harvey avait toujours été distant avec lui. Le départ de l'élève ne l'affectait guère. Il était au contraire soulagé. Ils allaient de nouveau se retrouver entre maraudeurs. Quant à Harry, il n'adressa aucun regard au rat. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne regrettait pas, c'était lui. Au contraire, il était pressé de le retrouver à son époque pour lui faire payer sa traîtrise et tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

"Bon, il faut absolument qu'on organise une fête." Lança James avec enthousiasme. Sirius et moi nous allons de ce pas filer à Pré-au-Lard pour nous ravitailler en biéraubeurre et Whisky pur feu, nos réserves sont vides. Remus et Peter, descendez aux cuisines et demandez aux elfes de préparer un bon festin. Harvey on s'occupe de tout. Tu dois avoir plein de choses à préparer pour ton départ, on te laisse."

Les quatre garçons quittèrent le dortoir laissant un Harry au bord des larmes. Il était très touché par les propos de ses amis et par leur envie de saluer son départ. Il prit son sac de cours et le vida. Au fond de sa malle il trouva les affaires qu'il avait à son arrivée. Il n'avait plus besoin de tout le reste. Il emportait seulement les souvenirs qui le liaient aux maraudeurs et à Sirius. Il s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit, la tête reposant sur ses avant-bras. Son beau rêve s'achevait…

* * *

Des bruits se firent entendre dans les escaliers et la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée. James et Sirius, essoufflés, arrivèrent les bras chargés de bouteilles. Remus et Peter revinrent, quelques instants après, avec tout un tas de victuailles. 

"Bon on va pouvoir fêter dignement ton départ", annonça James déballant les bouteilles de Whisky pur feu.

Sirius transforma le bureau en table et ils posèrent le tout dessus. La fête pouvait commencer. Les verres se remplirent et la bonne ambiance régnait dans le dortoir. Harry oublia un moment qu'il allait s'en aller et quitter pour toujours cette bande de joyeux gai lurons.

Sirius lui servit un verre de Whisky pur feu. Harry qui n'y avait jamais goutté sentit le liquide lui brûler la gorge.

"Ne le saoule pas Sirius! Il faut qu'il rentre chez lui en forme." Le sermonna Remus.

"Ok, monsieur le préfet. Harvey plus de Whisky pour toi, c'est seulement pour les durs", dit-il en se servant un nouveau verre.

James levait son quatrième verre à sa douce Lily et se promettait de réussir à ravir son cœur. Sirius se mit alors à raconter toutes les fois où le poursuiveur s'était fait jeter par sa belle, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Pour se venger, James sauta sur son ami et le chatouilla. Une bagarre s'ensuivit, Harry venant au secours de Sirius et Remus tentant de séparer les deux amis. Peter, de son coté finissait un à un les plats préparés par les elfes et repu s'affala sur son lit.

Les garçons se retrouvèrent les uns sur les autres sur le lit de Sirius. Ils riaient aux éclats. Remus ramena tout ce petit monde à la réalité.

"Il est déjà tard", dit-il en se levant.

Harry observa l'horloge magique, il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant son départ.

"Je vais t'accompagner chez le directeur", proposa Sirius.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit son sac. Il se tourna vers ses camarades.

"Au revoir Harvey ! Tu vas nous manquer. J'espère qu'un jour nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir."

Remus lui donna une accolade. Harry lui sourit et le remercia. Le lycanthrope serait le seul maraudeur qu'il retrouverait à son époque, un homme usé par une vie des plus difficiles.

James serra la main de Harry. "Bye camarade ! Tu as été un excellent adversaire, le seul qui ait réussi à me battre sur un balai. Prends soin de toi." Harry sentit les larmes lui monter. Il voyait son père pour la dernière fois.

"Au revoir James !" Dit-il d'une voix remplie d'émotions. "Ne perds pas espoir pour Lily, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre j'en suis sûr."

"Merci Harvey !"

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ce dortoir qui avait été le sien pendant deux mois ainsi qu'à ses amis qu'il quittait avec énormément de regrets. Sirius et lui traversèrent la salle commune déserte et prirent la direction du bureau de Dumbledore dans le silence. Cette séparation était douloureuse pour tout deux. Sirius s'arrêta une fois arrivé à la gargouille et se planta face à Harry. Il posa sa main sur sa joue.

"Je ne pourrais plus faire ça une fois en haut", dit-il avant d'embrasser Harry. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, profitant de ces derniers instants passés ensemble. Sirius serra Harry dans ses bras. "Tu vas me manquer Harry. Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Tous ces moments passés avec toi étaient formidables. Tu as eu de la chance de rencontrer ton parrain quand il était encore le tombeur de Poudlard. A ton époque je suis peut-être déjà plein de rides, marié avec des mômes. Quoique, je suis sûr que je dois toujours être aussi séduisant. Le temps n'a pas de prise sur une telle beauté." Ajouta Sirius un sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes qui se mirent à couler à torrent. Sirius croyait avoir un bel avenir, mais malgré que son parrain ait été toujours aussi séduisant vingt ans après, il avait les marques de treize années d'emprisonnement. Il n'était pas marié, n'avait pas d'enfants, il était mort.

"Harry, ne pleure pas! C'est dur de devoir se quitter mais on va se retrouver. Certes je serais plus vieux et ton parrain, nos rapports seront donc différents mais notre histoire a été merveilleuse et je ne regrette rien. Je n'oublierai jamais les incroyables moments que nous avons passé ensemble. La prochaine fois que je te verrais, tu seras un petit bébé. Je te promets d'être le meilleur parrain, Harry. Alors sèche tes larmes."

Sirius caressait la nuque de Harry pour le réconforter mais aucune parole et aucun geste ne pouvait apaiser la douleur de Harry. Il ne reverrait plus Sirius. Il retournait à une époque où Sirius n'était plus. Mais tout cela il ne pouvait le dire. Il voudrait mettre en garde son parrain contre Peter et empêcher ainsi ses parents de se faire tuer. S'il faisait cela il retrouverait peut-être ses parents en vie et il pourrait avoir enfin une vie heureuse avec sa famille, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas changer le cours de l'histoire. Cela s'avèrerait trop lourd de conséquences.

Harry pleurait dans le cou de Sirius. Ce dernier le secoua légèrement.

"Il faut y aller Harry."

Il embrassa une dernière fois son petit ami. C'était un baiser au goût salé, un baiser d'adieu…

"Je vous attendais", admit le directeur quand Harry et Sirius entrèrent dans le bureau. Il n'était pas surpris par la présence du jeune Black

Le professeur McGonagall, assise face à Dumbledore les salua. Ce dernier leur fit signe de prendre place. Les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent. Harry avait encore les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

"Bien il nous reste encore quelques minutes. Monsieur Potter, pour repartir chez vous, vous boirez une potion et je réciterai une incantation." Expliqua le directeur. "Nous avons tout vérifié, il n'y a aucun danger. Vous serez renvoyé à votre époque, au jour précis de votre départ, à minuit. Avez vous des questions ?"

Harry répondit négativement d'un signe de tête. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas fondre à nouveau en larmes. Sirius lui adressa un chaleureux sourire qui loin de le rassurer le rendit encore plus malheureux. Il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il l'aimait tellement. Et à présent, il était certain de l'avoir toujours aimé.

Dumbledore se leva. "Il est temps."

La boule qui s'était formée au creux de l'estomac de Harry ne faisait que grossir. Il se leva lentement et se tourna vers Sirius, contemplant pour quelques secondes encore son joli visage. Dumbledore se rapprocha et lui tendit un verre rempli d'une mixture verdâtre très odorante. Il la but, non sans grimacer. Le directeur se saisit d'un parchemin.

"Monsieur Potter, je vous souhaite un bon retour chez vous." Dit Dumbledore avant de commencer à lire l'incantation.

Le professeur de métamorphose le salua également. Harry les remercia et reporta son attention sur Sirius. Il fixa son doux regard pour s'y perdre.

"A bientôt Harry, je te promets d'être le meilleur des parrains."

Harry entendit les dernières paroles de son petit ami avant de disparaître.

* * *

Et voilà, Harry a dû repartir chez lui et quitter les maraudeurs. 

Comme d'habitude donnez moi votre avis !


	9. Chapitre 9 : Je n'arrive pas à y croire

Auteur : Loulou2a

Disclamer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de Harry Potter.

Avertissement : Cette fic est un slash, une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et aussi à Faucheuse (pour savoir si c'est un happy end faudra attendre le prochain chapitre) et lilyp (tu seras moins triste après avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre).

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Je n'arrive pas à y croire**

_Le professeur de métamorphose le salua également. Harry les remercia et reporta son attention sur Sirius. Il fixa son doux regard pour s'y perdre._

_"A bientôt Harry, je te promets d'être le meilleur des parrains."_

_Harry entendit les dernières paroles de son petit ami avant de disparaître._

Une lumière vive jaillit dans une salle vide du troisième étage du château de Poudlard faisant apparaître un jeune garçon. Harry qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit et constata qu'il se trouvait seul dans une vieille salle. Il avait quitté le bureau de Dumbledore où il se trouvait encore quelques secondes auparavant. Par la petite fenêtre, il vit que la nuit était tombée. Etait-il revenu à son époque? Il sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et éclaira la pièce. Il reconnut aussitôt la salle qu'il avait quittée deux mois plus tôt. Des débris de verres et des liquides étaient répandus sur le sol. D'après Dumbledore c'était ce mélange qui était responsable de son saut dans le temps.

Il sortit dans le couloir qui était désert. Espérant être de retour à son époque, il prit le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor pour regagner son dortoir. Il monta en silence et une fois dans la chambre à coucher, il constata que les occupants étaient endormis. Il se rapprocha du lit qui était censé être celui de son ami Ron. La faible lumière provenant du clair de lune lui permit de reconnaître la tignasse rousse de Ron. Il était bel et bien de retour dans son temps. Il se dirigea vers son lit et déposa son sac sur sa malle. Il se dévêtit gardant uniquement son boxer et se coucha.

Une heure plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Comment le pourrait-il d'ailleurs? Il était submergé par ses émotions. Il avait perdu son parrain et le goût de vivre. Alors qu'il était au bord du désespoir un voyage dans le temps lui avait permis de rencontrer les maraudeurs, de voir ses parents quand ils étaient jeunes et de retrouver Sirius. Il avait passé deux mois, plein d'insouciance, de joie et d'aventure. Il avait découvert l'amour, ce sentiment merveilleux qui habite tout votre être et vous met le cœur en fête. Il aimait Sirius, il était tombé sous le charme de l'adolescent mais avait aussi réalisé qu'il l'avait toujours aimé. Ces sentiments étaient déjà présents en lui. La perte de son parrain lui avait permis d'en prendre conscience. Et à présent, son cœur était déchiré, l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde était mort. Il avait perdu Sirius pour toujours, il ne reverrait ni le jeune homme, ni son parrain. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et accablé par la douleur, il finit par s'endormir.

Ron émergea de son sommeil, il s'étira et quitta son lit. Dean et Seamus étaient déjà debout et finissaient de se préparer. Neville sortit de la salle de bain et le salua avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Les deux autres garçons firent de même. Ron enfila ses pantoufles et se dirigea vers le lit de son meilleur ami pour savoir s'il était rentré après avoir disparu toute une journée. La veille, il avait eu des démêles avec Malefoy et Snape et s'était sauvé. Lui et Hermione l'avaient cherché partout dans le château sans résultat. Ils avaient même averti le directeur qui leur avait certifiés qu'il reviendrait. Ron ouvrit le rideau du lit à baldaquin de son ami et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était là, encore endormi. Il le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller.

"Harry, Harry, réveille-toi, il est déjà tard."

Harry remua un moment dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il vit une silhouette au-dessus de lui. Il s'assit et mit ses lunettes pour voir son ami Ron. Ce dernier lui sourit et entra dans la salle de bain. Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans le dortoir qui était vide. Ces camarades étaient déjà descendus. Il s'extirpa des draps et s'agenouilla devant sa malle pour en sortir ses affaires, son uniforme et ses livres de cours. D'après son emploi du temps, ce matin, il avait un double cours de sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick.

Ron sortit de la salle de bain et Harry lui succéda.

"Je t'attends dans la salle commune", lui dit son ami.

Harry enleva son unique vêtement et entra sous la douche. D'ici quelques minutes il devrait faire face à ses deux amis qui voudraient des explications sur sa disparition. Mais surtout, après son comportement de la veille vis-à-vis de son nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il allait avoir quelques problèmes. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir cogné cette fouine de Malefoy et d'avoir répondu comme il l'avait fait à Snape. Personne n'avait le droit de dénigrer les personnes qui lui étaient chères.

Harry soupira et laissa l'eau couler sur sa peau. Il était revenu dans la dure réalité de la vie. Dehors c'était la guerre, Voldemort réunissait chaque jour un peu plus de partisans et le nombre de ses victimes ne cessait de croître. Harry se sentit de nouveau si las, il était redevenu l'élu, celui qui était lié au seigneur des ténèbres par une maudite prophétie. Il aimerait pouvoir laisser tout tomber et mourir pour rejoindre ses parents et Sirius. Mais il savait que cela était impossible, il ne pouvait pas abandonner les autres. Il restait Remus, le dernier des maraudeurs, la famille Weasley, son amie Hermione et également tous les membres de l'ordre qui continuait de se battre. Même si ce combat était dur et sans espoir pour toutes ces personnes il ne pouvait pas laisser tout tomber.

Une fois prêt, Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune. Son amie le serra dans ses bras.

"Harry tu nous as fait tellement peur !" Déclara t-elle. "Ne disparais plus ainsi !"

"On t'a cherché partout, mec. Où étais-tu ?" Questionna Ron. "Snape était furax."

Harry ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à ses amis. Il voulait garder son voyage dans le temps et tous les merveilleux moments qu'il avait passé là-bas pour lui.

"J'avais besoin de rester seul", répondit-il.

"Harry, qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de frapper Malefoy et de répondre ainsi au professeur Snape ? Tu risques de gros ennuis." Le prévint Hermione. " Malefoy s'est rendu avec Snape chez le directeur pour que tu sois renvoyé…"

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mec, Dumbledore ne ferait jamais ça." La coupa Ron pour rassurer Harry. "En tout cas, c'était un super coup que tu lui as donné, il avait le nez bien enflé, Pomfresh a dû s'occuper de lui."

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça Harry ?" Questionna la jeune fille.

"Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire autant de mal sur mon père et sur Sirius. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire de telles choses."

"Mais Malefoy a toujours été comme ça, et depuis que son père est à Azbakan c'est pire. Tu n'as jamais répondu à ses provocations. C'est aussi valable pour Snape. C'est un professeur, tu ne peux pas lui répondre comme tu l'as fait. Même s'il n'a de cesse de dire du mal de ton père", rajouta t-elle devant les protestations de Harry.

Ils franchirent le portrait de la grosse dame et Ron passa son bras autour des épaules de Harry.

"Ne l'écoute pas, elle est toujours en train de nous faire la morale. Puis, Malefoy et son père n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Il y a des choses plus importantes comme le Quidditch. J'espère bien rester dans l'équipe."

"Ouais."

Ils poursuivirent le chemin vers la salle commune. Harry marchait le regard perdu dans le vide. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille son ami Ron parler de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça, il était bien trop abattu.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? Pourquoi as-tu ce regard si triste ?" Questionna Hermione, inquiète de l'attitude de son ami.

"Sirius me manque tellement", répondit-il d'une voix brisée en baissant la tête.

"Quoi ?" S'étonna le rouquin. "Tu l'as quitté il y a seulement trois jours et tu l'as vu pratiquement tout l'été. Tu peux plus te passer de lui on dirait."

Harry releva soudainement la tête aux paroles de Ron. Qu'est ce que racontait son ami ? Sirius était mort au département des mystères trois mois auparavant. Ses yeux se mirent à le picoter à l'évocation de ce douloureux souvenir. Pourquoi Ron disait-il cela ?

"Ron c'est normal que Harry soit devenu si proche de Sirius", répondit-elle à la place de son ami. "Il est la seule famille qui lui reste. Il sera bientôt réhabilité et Harry pourra vivre avec lui."

Harry se prit la tête à deux mains. Etait-il tombé dans une dimension parallèle ? Ce que racontaient ses amis n'avait aucun sens. Sirius était mort et ce rêve qu'il avait eu de vivre un jour avec lui était parti en fumée ce jour là au ministère.

"Harry !" L'appela la jeune fille. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi … vous dites toutes ces choses sur Sirius ?" Demanda Harry en sanglotant. "Il est mort et il ne reviendra plus jamais, plus jamais." Harry avait hurlé ces derniers mots.

Ron fut stupéfait de la réaction de son ami. Hermione devenait de plus en plus inquiète. Pourquoi Harry était-il dans un tel état ? Le rouquin lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

"Harry, ça va ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Pourquoi dis-tu que Sirius est mort ? Nous sommes venus te chercher chez lui le matin de la rentrée."

"Mais c'est impossible !" Continua de crier Harry. "Il… Il …"

"Hermione, que peut t-on faire?"

"Je ne sais pas Ron. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se met dans un tel état. Il faudrait peut être prévenir le professeur Dumbledore."

Harry se ressaisit en entendant les paroles de Hermione. Il devait absolument voir le directeur, lui seul pouvait lui donner des explications. Il sécha ses pleurs d'un revers de manche et se mit à courir vers le bureau du directeur, laissant ses deux amis déconcertés. Il arriva rapidement devant la gargouille et donna le mot de passe que le directeur lui avait donné le soir de la rentrée. La statue resta en place. Harry cria plusieurs fois "Tarte à la mélasse" sans succès. La gargouille ne lui céda pas le passage. Harry, au bord de la crise de nerf, se mit à hurler toute sorte de nom de dessert.

"Bordel ! Tu vas me laisser passer, saleté de gargouille !"

"Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous criez ainsi Monsieur Potter ?" Demanda le professeur McGonagall qui passait dans le couloir.

"Je dois absolument voir le directeur et la gargouille refuse de me laisser passer."

"Calmez-vous un peu Potter! Pourquoi êtes vous dans un tel état?"

"Je dois parler au directeur, c'est urgent."

"Bien", répondit le professeur voyant que son élève avait, de toute évidence, un problème. "Le mot de passe a été changé." Elle s'approcha de la statue. "Chou à la crème."

La gargouille se déplaça leur permettant d'accéder à l'escalier. Le professeur de métamorphose accompagna Harry jusque dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Bonjour Minerva, Bonjour Harry ! Que se passe t-il Harry ?"

Le directeur s'inquiéta en voyant l'état dans lequel était son élève. Il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Son regard reflétait de la panique.

"Pro…professeur…Je." Tenta de dire Harry.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Ron et Hermione lui avaient parlé de choses irréelles. Il n'avait pas passé l'été avec Sirius mais enfermé dans sa chambre puis dans la chambre de Ron à broyer du noir après sa mort.

"Si…Sirius est mort!" Cria Harry avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes.

Le directeur et le professeur de métamorphose étaient tout aussi stupéfaits que l'avaient été Ron et Hermione quelques minutes auparavant. Dumbledore se rapprocha de son protégé.

"Harry, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Sirius n'est pas mort voyons, il est toujours au QG de l'ordre."

"Non, non", l'interrompit Harry. "Il est mort par ma faute, au département des mystères."

Dumbledore tentait de calmer Harry en vain. L'adolescent était toujours perturbé et ses larmes ne cessaient de couler.

"Harry! Calme-toi ! Je ne comprends rien.

"Albus, il faut faire quelque chose, il délire."

"Oui, vous avez raison Minerva. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est ainsi. Je vais l'envoyer chez Sirius. Lui, il parviendra sûrement à le calmer.

Dumbledore prit une vieille bouilloire dans un placard et la toucha avec sa baguette en prononçant la formule "_Portus_". Harry reconnut le portoloin qu'il avait utilisé avec les enfants Weasley pour se rendre chez Sirius la nuit où Arthur avait été blessé. Il le tendit à Harry.

"Il t'enverra chez Sirius."

Harry leva sa main en direction de l'objet et le saisit. Il sentit alors le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et un tourbillon l'emporter. Il atterrit face contre terre sur un tapis. Il se releva et constata qu'il se trouvait dans le petit salon du 12, square Grimmaurd. Harry sortit en courant de la pièce et se mit à hurler le nom de son parrain. Il dévala les escaliers menant à la cuisine mais ne trouva personne. Des bougies étaient allumées et un reste de repas était sur la table. Il quitta aussitôt la pièce pour arriver dans le hall d'entrée. Il n'était pas là, Sirius n'était pas chez lui. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, ils lui avaient raconté n'importe quoi. Il ne reverrait plus Sirius, il était mort.

"Harry!"

Le jeune homme se retourna et sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Son parrain descendait l'escalier…

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Il est court mais on approche de la fin. Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et la fic sera finie.

Comme d'habitude pensez à me laisser une petite review !


	10. Chapitre 10 : Ensemble

Auteur : Loulou2a

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash ! Homophobes s'abstenir !

Disclamer : Je ne suis toujours pas l'heureuse propriétaire de Padfoot.

* * *

Encore une fois je vous remercie à tous pour vos encouragments et d'être resté fidèle à ma fic. Je suis tellement contente qu'elle vous plaise.

- lilyp : Et oui Sirius est bien vivant. Je devais réparer cette injustice, il ne méritait pas de mourir. Une fic sans Sirius c'est pas possible. Alors le merveilleux, le plus beau, le génialissime Sirius es de retour.

- adenoide : C'est vrai que les histoires de voyage dans le temps c'est assez compliqué et dans les typologies de Potterfiction écrit par Alana Chantelune, elle parle des paradoxes temporels où les acteurs de la modification temporelle sont les seuls à se souvenir du passé précédent. Je sais pas si tu as vu les films "Retour vers le futur". Le héros va dans le passé et sans le vouloir change des choses. Quand il retourne à son époque c'est différent mais seulement pour lui. Il se passe la même chose dans ma fic. Les explications arrivent dans ce chapitre.

- marine : je te remercie, la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant.

- Rini : Non Harry est bien de retour à son époque XD.

* * *

Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps. Voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fic. Il est court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est l'heure des révélations. 

Bonne lecture …

**Chapitre 10 : Ensemble**

_"Harry!"_

_Le jeune homme se retourna et sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Son parrain descendait l'escalier…_

Sirius était dans l'ancienne chambre de sa mère en train de nourrir Buck quand il avait entendu du bruit. La maison était sensée être vide et l'ordre ne devait se réunir que le lendemain. Il laissa l'hippogriffe et descendit les marches. Il vit Harry dans le hall, en proie à une grande panique.

"Harry!" Appela t-il son filleul. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être à Poudlard ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Harry était toujours sous le choc de cette apparition. Son parrain, qu'il croyait avoir perdu pour toujours était là devant lui. Il regarda Sirius et ses larmes se remirent à couler.

"SIRIUS!" Cria t-il en se jetant dans les bras de ce dernier. "Tu es vivant, ce … ce … n'est pas possible. Tu … tu…"

Sirius ne comprenait pas. Harry s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, mouillant peu à peu sa robe de ses larmes.

"Ce … n'est pas possible, … ce n'est pas possible … tu ne peux … pas être là." Ne cessait de répéter le jeune homme entre deux sanglots, ses deux mains accrochées fermement au vêtement de Sirius.

L'adulte se sentait désemparé face au comportement du jeune homme. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il secoua légèrement l'adolescent pour le faire réagir.

"Harry! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école ? Tu commences à me faire peur."

L'état de Harry commençait à devenir préoccupant. Il ne voulait toujours pas lâcher son parrain et continuait de marmonner des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles. Sirius posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son filleul pour l'écarter.

"Harry! Calme-toi ! Viens, on va s'asseoir et tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as!"

Harry, qui pleurait toujours, acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Sirius passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmena au salon du premier étage où il le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il détacha les mains de Harry de sa robe et s'assit face à lui.

"Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

Le jeune homme porta son regard sur son parrain et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

"Non… ce n'est pas possible… je ne … peux pas le croire… tu … tu … ne … peux pas être là…"

"Harry, pourquoi répètes-tu que ce n'est pas possible ?" Le questionna son parrain, de plus en plus inquiet par l'état du plus jeune.

"Parce…parce que tu … tu es … tu es… mort", parvint difficilement à répondre Harry, essuyant d'un revers de manche les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues. "Je… je… je t'ai vu … tomber… tomber derrière le voile… et … tu … tu n'es… n'es…jamais …revenu…"

"Voyons Harry ! Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas mort ! Je suis là ! Qui t'a mis cette idée en tête?"

"Ce n'est pas une idée !" Cria Harry en se levant. "Tu… tu es… tombé à travers le voile… tu as disparu… pour toujours… je…je …croyais que…tu reviendrais…mais tu ne…pouvais…pas…tu …es mort…par ma faute… tout était de ma faute."

Sirius se leva à son tour et secoua légèrement Harry.

"Harry, Harry, tout cela est faux. Il n'y a jamais eu de voile. Je suis bien vivant Harry. Calme-toi!"

Sirius releva la tête de Harry et plongea son regard dans le sien. Le jeune homme, prisonnier de ces deux prunelles grises se ressaisit quelque peu et agrippa une nouvelle fois la robe de son parrain.

"Non, Sirius… tu étais bien mort…au département des mystères…Voldemort…la vision…je croyais venir te sauver…mais ce n'était qu'un piège…les mangemorts…ils m'attendaient et puis…c'était le chaos…les sorts de tous les cotés…les cris…l'ordre est arrivé et …nous avons continué à nous battre…puis… au milieu de tous les combats…tu étais là…tu étais venu pour me sauver…tu n'aurais pas dû…quitter la maison…mais pour moi tu es venu…et…et…je t'ai…tu affrontais Bellatrix…ton corps a été touché…par un sort…et tu es…tu es tombé dans l'arcade…tu as…tu as disparu sous mes yeux et c'était par ma faute…car tu étais venu pour moi… si…si…je n'avais pas été aussi idiot…rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…"

Harry ne put continuer, l'émotion était trop forte. Ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à le porter et il s'écroula dans les bras de Sirius. Celui-ci l'aida à s'asseoir et s'installant à ses cotés, il lui prit les mains. Il avait laissé parler Harry, ne comprenant pas l'histoire du jeune homme. Rien de tout cela ne s'était passé.

"Harry!" L'appela t-il d'une voix douce. "Tu n'étais pas là lors de la bataille au département des mystères."

Le jeune homme releva subitement la tête. Sirius lui sourit et lui caressa délicatement la paume de la main.

"Tu as eu une vision", poursuivit lentement Sirius. "Une vision dans laquelle j'étais le prisonnier de Voldemort. Tu m'as aussitôt contacté, j'étais ici au QG de l'ordre. J'ai…"

"Non", l'interrompit Harry, balançant sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation. "Je …je n'ai pas réussi à te contacter…dans le bureau d'Ombrage…la cheminée…Kreattur…il a dit qu'il ne savait pas où tu étais…il mentait…il obéissait aux ordres de Narcissa Malefoy…tu n'étais pas là alors…j'ai cru que la vision était vraie…"

"Harry", reprit Sirius, serrant sa main. "Tu n'as pas parlé à Kreattur. Tu m'as appelé avec le miroir et tu m'as raconté ta vision. J'ai aussitôt prévenu Dumbledore et l'ordre s'est rendu au département des mystères. Les mangemorts ne s'y attendaient pas et on a pu en capturer un grand nombre. J'ai effectivement affronté ma cousine Bellatrix mais l'arrivée de Voldemort a mis fin au duel. Lui et Dumbledore se sont livrés un rude combat et finalement il a battu en retraite avec le reste des mangemorts."

"Non", le coupa une nouvelle fois Harry. "Je n'ai jamais utilisé le miroir, je ne me suis aperçu que trop tard de son utilité. Quand tu m'as donné le paquet avant mon retour à Poudlard à la fin des vacances de Noël, je l'ai mis dans mon sac et j'ai décidé de ne jamais l'ouvrir pour ne pas te mettre en danger. Quand je l'ai ouvert, il était trop tard, tu étais mort."

"Harry, je t'ai offert ce miroir pour Noël pour que nous puissions continuer à communiquer. Je t'ai raconté comment nous l'utilisions avec James. Dès que tu avais un coup dur tu m'appelais avec le miroir. Je te donnais aussi des conseils pour l'AD…"

"C'EST FAUX ! Tout cela ne s'est jamais passé !" Hurla Harry, se détachant de Sirius. "Je n'ai jamais utilisé le miroir, tu es mort ce jour là au département des mystères. Je n'ai jamais connu pire déchirure. Mais c'est la vérité et …"

"Harry!" Sirius tentait, à nouveau, d'apaiser son filleul. "Tout ce que je te dis s'est réellement passé. Je ne suis pas mort. Je suis bien là, en ce moment avec toi. Où as tu vu toutes ces choses que tu décris ?"

"Je ne suis pas fou Sirius. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. J'ai vécu tout cela. C'était horrible mais c'est bel et bien arrivé." Harry se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans le petit espace entre les fauteuils. "Tout ce que tu raconte, c'est faux. Tu…es mort ce jour là, Sirius !" Continua Harry debout face à son parrain. "Je n'avais jamais été aussi malheureux. J'avais perdu le goût de vivre. Sans toi tout était fini. Tout le monde essayait de me réconforter sans y parvenir. J'étais détruit. L'été, la rentrée, c'était si douloureux. Tu étais tout pour moi et je t'avais perdu. Et puis sans que je ne me l'explique j'ai fait ce voyage dans le temps et je t'ai retrouvé toi, mes parents et Remus. C'était incroyable mais bien réel. Avec vous j'ai passé les deux plus beaux mois de toute ma vie. Mais j'ai dû repartir et vous laisser en sachant que je ne vous reverrai plus jamais. C'était si dur de devoir te quitter Sirius. Je te perdais une nouvelle fois. Je suis revenu dans la salle que j'avais quittée et depuis, je ne comprends plus rien. Ai-je atterri dans une dimension parallèle ?"

Harry se tut après son explication et resta debout devant Sirius. Ce dernier était plongé dans ses pensées. Le discours de Harry avait fait remonter des souvenirs. Il se remémora l'arrivée de Harry alors qu'il effectuait sa punition dans une vieille salle de classe. Le jeune homme était alors paniqué. Tout s'éclaircit dans l'esprit de Sirius. Il releva les yeux pour les plonger dans deux émeraudes.

"Je comprends à présent. Quand tu es arrivé dans le passé, tu étais paniqué, tu t'es mis à pleurer en me voyant, comme tu l'as fait il y a quelques minutes. J'étais donc mort à ton époque."

Harry acquiesça. Sirius se leva et pris le jeune homme dans ses bras.

"Je me souviens de ce jour où tu as dû repartir dans ton époque. Tu étais si triste. Tu savais que tu n'allais plus me revoir. Je suis tellement désolé. Ca a dû être si dur pour toi. Et moi qui ne cessais de te répéter qu'on allait se retrouver. Quel idiot!"

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir", le rassura Harry, la tête posée sur son épaule.

"Cela a aussi été dur pour moi", avoua Sirius. "J'étais tellement triste. Je n'avais jamais aimé personne comme je t'aimais. Nous étions si bien ensemble mais nous le savions dès le départ que cela ne pouvait pas durer. Tout en sachant qui tu étais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber amoureux de toi Harry. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore je t'ai vu disparaître. Tu me manquais tellement. Remus et James ont essayé de me consoler de leur mieux. Ils voyaient bien que ton départ m'affectait énormément."

Harry ne disait aucun mot aux paroles de Sirius. Blotti dans ses bras, il le laissait parler.

"J'ai essayé de t'oublier. Mon amour pour toi n'avait aucune raison d'être, dans le futur tu serais mon filleul. Petit à petit, j'ai enfermé mes sentiments au plus profond de mon cœur. J'ai eu plusieurs relations avec un tas de femmes, j'ai même failli me fiancer, mais jamais je n'ai pu aimer quelqu'un comme je t'aimais. Et puis, ce petit bébé est né. Tu étais si adorable. Mais tu n'étais pas le jeune homme que j'avais connu. Tu étais un bébé, mon filleul. J'ai appris à t'aimer comme tel et j'ai tout fait pour réaliser la promesse que je t'avais fait d'être le meilleur des parrains. Les temps étaient vraiment durs avec la guerre contre Voldemort. Il fallait vous cacher, toi et tes parents. Il y a eu la trahison de Peter et la mort de James et Lily. C'était affreux. J'ai voulu les venger mais je me suis retrouvé à Azkaban, enfermé pendant treize ans. Je pensais à toi et espérais que tu étais bien dans la famille de ta mère. J'essayais de ne pas devenir fou. Les années passaient et je me disais que bientôt tu deviendrais l'adolescent que j'avais connu. Je me suis souvenu de tous les moments que nous avions passé ensemble. Je n'avais jamais pu t'oublier. Je revoyais tes beaux yeux verts."

Sirius sourit et écarta Harry pour se perdre dans son regard.

"Je repensais à cet air si triste que tu avais quand tu regardais James et Lily. Je comprenais enfin, tu ne les avais pas connus, tu étais orphelin. Je ne pensais qu'à m'échapper pour te retrouver, venger la mort de tes parents et tuer Peter. Je savais que je te reverrais et que tu croirais à mon innocence. J'ai trouvé la force de m'enfuir quand j'ai vu la photo de Wortmail dans le journal. Ce soir là, dans la cabane hurlante, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face, un flot d'émotions s'est déchaîné en moi. Je retrouvais mon filleul mais aussi le jeune homme que j'avais aimé quand j'étais encore étudiant à Poudlard."

Sirius s'arrêta un moment et sans quitter les yeux de Harry, il se mit à lui caresser la joue. Ce geste, il l'avait fait tellement de fois durant ses deux merveilleux mois où ils étaient ensemble. Le jeune homme se détendit sous le toucher de l'homme, c'était si agréable et apaisant.

"Tu m'as cru et tu m'as aidé à m'enfuir", poursuivit Sirius. "J'étais le dernier membre de ta famille. Pour toi, j'étais tout ce qu'il te restait. Mes sentiments à moi étaient plus ambigus. J'étais partagé entre deux sortes d'amour. Mais ce dont tu avais besoin c'était un parrain. J'ai donc refoulé tous les sentiments que j'avais pour toi et j'ai essayé de tenir ma promesse. Je t'ai soutenu du mieux que je pouvais."

Harry ferma les yeux. Il écoutait les mots de Sirius, sa confession.

"J'étais tellement heureux que tu passes ces deux étés ici avec moi mais en même temps c'était tellement dur. Tu devenais si séduisant Harry. Peu à peu je retrouvais ce jeune homme que j'aimais et que je n'avais jamais oublié. Mais tout cela je ne pouvais pas te le dire, je t'aurais effrayé si je t'avais dit que je t'aimais. Remus voyait bien que j'étais préoccupé. J'ai fini par lui révéler la véritable identité du jeune homme qu'on avait connu lors de notre sixième année et dont j'étais amoureux. Je lui ai dit à quel point je t'aimais et comment s'était dur pour moi de ne pas te le dire."

Sirius s'arrêta là dans ses révélations. Il retira sa main et baissa la tête tel un coupable attendant la sentence. Harry était ému par les paroles de son parrain. Il l'aimait. Cette pensée emplit son cœur de joie. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit le malaise de Sirius. L'homme avait, de toute évidence, peur de la réaction de son filleul. Harry sourit. Malgré treize années d'emprisonnement, deux ans de cavale, Sirius était toujours aussi beau. Il était certes marqué mais si séduisant. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient noués en catogan, ses yeux couleur gris bleu bien que voilés étaient envoûtants. Il était vraiment dur de résister au charme de cet homme. Harry ne faisait pas exception. L'adolescent prit la main de son parrain et croisa son regard.

"Sirius, si tu savais à quel point j'ai souffert quand tu es mort. Ton absence était insupportable", avoua Harry d'une voix emplie d'émotion. "Chaque nuit je te revoyais tomber à travers le voile. Je me réveillais en pleurs. Je me sentais si seul, abandonné. Tu étais tout pour moi Sirius. Sans toi, la vie ne valait plus le coup. Et puis alors que j'étais au bord du désespoir je t'ai retrouvé, jeune et plein d'insouciance. Nous avons passé deux merveilleux mois ensemble et pour mon plus grand malheur il a fallu que je te quitte. Je devais retourner dans mon époque, une époque où tu n'étais plus. Je te perdais encore. J'ai réalisé à quel point je t'aimais, à quel point je t'avais toujours aimé. En te perdant, j'ai pris conscience des sentiments que j'avais pour toi. J'étais effondré de savoir que je ne te reverrais plus. Après tous ses merveilleux moments passés avec les maraudeurs je devais de nouveau faire face à Voldemort et à la prophétie…"

"La prophétie ?" Le coupa Sirius. "Tu es au courant pour la prophétie."

Harry approuva de la tête avant de poursuivre.

"Dumbledore m'a révélé son existence après ta mort, quand je me suis retrouvé dans son bureau. Il m'a tout dit, j'étais en colère contre lui et j'ai saccagé son bureau, je…"

"C'est fini maintenant", l'arrêta une nouvelle fois son parrain en le serrant dans ses bras. "Je suis là. Je ne te quitterai plus Harry. Dès que j'aurais été officiellement innocenté nous pourrons enfin vivre ensemble. La prophétie, Voldemort, nous affronterons tout cela ensemble."

Sirius prit le visage d'Harry en coupe et les iris océan rencontrèrent un regard brillant. Harry pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son parrain sur son visage. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"Ensemble", répéta l'homme.

Le cœur de Harry se serra, ils étaient si proches.

"Oui, ensemble", souffla t-il avant que Sirius ne capture ses lèvres dans un baiser plein de promesses et d'avenir…

* * *

Voilà, voilà, cette fic touche à sa fin. 

Harry et Sirius sont enfin réunis dans la bonne époque. Ils s'aiment et même si un avenir difficile s'annonce avec la guerre, ils seront prêts à tout affronter car ils sont ensemble.

J'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir cette histoire.

Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réussir à écrire et finir cette première fic sur Harry Potter et ce couple que j'aime beaucoup. J'ai réussi à écrire l'histoire telle que je l'avais imaginée. Je suis assez fière de moi car j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal pour l'expression écrite.

Laissez moi comme d'habitude votre avis ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce dernier chapitre et de ma fic en général.

Si j'ai le temps j'aimerais bien m'essayer au SiriMoony, mon couple préféré. J'ai déjà pensé à quelques idées mais je dois attendre d'avoir passer mon examen.

Bisous à tous et peut être à la prochaine. Si vous écrivez des fics Sirius/Remus je serais toujours là pour vous lire.


End file.
